Written in Blood
by Kellybug
Summary: *COMPLETED* Don't be scared-off by the title! What do you get when you mix a love of anime and family-history ? Probably something like this. WARNING: Self-insertion!! DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of the anime used or mentioned in this work!!
1. Default Chapter

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
I guess this started about six months ago. When I got online to help me   
further my research into my family-tree. Boy, what a can of worms I opened up!   
I was talking in a chatroom with my sister when suddenly... OH ! I forgot to   
introduce myself! My name is Kelly Paul Graham ! Anyway, like I started to say..   
I was busy in a chatroom when suddenly this other person pops in:  
  
Caellach1961: How've you been doing, Moonchild?  
  
SuperMoonBrat: I'm ok, how are you, Niisan?  
  
Brain-chan has entered the room.  
  
Caellach1961: I'm been doing well, Imouto-chan! I was digging into some files   
on our family today! I'm trying to track down some asian ancestors :)  
  
SuperMoonBrat: Asian ? How asian ? And how'd we get them ?  
  
Caellach1961: Turkic nomads from the Yellow River in Northern China. They   
finally moved into Hungary and married into the Royal family there.  
  
SuperMoonBrat: KEWL!!! So, not only am I a Princess, but I'm a Oriental one?  
  
Caellach1961: LOL !!!! Yep :) A horse-riding Xena !!! :)  
  
Ceallach1961: Ah, pardon me :) Hello, Brain-chan !!! Didn't mean to ignore you !!!  
  
Brain-chan: Domo Arigatou, Caellach-sama ! Apologies accepted :) So, you are   
looking into horsemen of the Kumani, Caellach-sama?  
  
Caellach1961: Yes I am, Brain-chan :) Would you happen to be related to them,   
by any chance?   
  
Brain-chan: Yes, I am, in a way !  
  
SuperMoonBrat: Kewl... Hey, Niisan! We found another relative !!!   
  
Caellach1961: We seem to, Imouto :) Is there some way we can share information,   
Brain-chan?  
  
Brain-chan: Yes, Ceallach, there is! What is your e-mail address?  
  
Caellach1961: kgraham@wt.net  
  
Brain-chan: I got it! I'll gather everything up and get it to you! Sayonara!!  
  
Caelach1961: Sayonara, Brain-chan :)  
  
SuperMoonBrat: Sayonara :)  
  
That was the extent of my first conversation with Brain-chan, and   
I was just expecting- if anything- that she would email me the info she had.   
Little did I suspect what would happen next!  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The next morning was Saturday, so, I decided to sleep-in a   
little bit late.. although, for some reason still unfathomable to me-   
I didn't (as on Saturdays I rarely do). As I sat at the table waking   
up to breakfast, coffee, and the radio, I started planning what I was   
going to do for the day:  
  
"Hmmm... check e-mail, watch a few cartoons, wash up, grab   
some books, head to the library..."  
  
DING-DONG !!  
  
"Hmmm.. I wonder who that is at this hour?"  
  
DING-DONG !!  
  
"I'm coming! Hold your horses!"  
  
DING-DONG !!  
  
"Commmmiiiinnnng !"  
  
I opened the door- to be met by a redhead that looked about   
four-and-a-half feet tall, and dressed in what looked like silk pajamas   
under a white lab-coat! Silk slippers seemed to finish the ensemble, and   
she carried what looked like a backpack and a small cosmetics case.  
  
"May I help you?" I asked quite innocently.   
  
"Hai." The munchkin bowed and replied. "Are you Mr. ..   
kgraham? from wt.net?"  
  
"I am," I answered a bit hesitantly, trying to gauge my visitor,   
"and.. you are..?"   
  
"Hai, Graham Kelly-kun!" The pixie bowed once again and extended   
her hand. "I am Hakubi Washuu-chan! Also known as Brain-chan, from   
okiyama.jp!"  
  
Never being a true morning person (except for between Midnight   
and 1 am), it took about ten seconds for the Pixie's introduction to   
truly sink in. "Hakubi Washu.. from Okiyama? Isn't that.. in Japan?"  
  
"It takes you a while to wake up, doesn't it?" Washuu-chan (her   
favorite form of address, I learned later) smiled.   
  
"Yes.. er," I start to stammer, "si.. er, hai!" Then, I remember   
the manners Mom tried her best to teach me so long ago. "Care to come   
in, Washuu-chan?"   
  
"Arigatou, Kelly-kun!" Washuu-chan smiled then stepped inside   
the house.   
  
My brain then decides to finally kick back into gear after being   
stunned by Washu's introduction. My mouth then starts to move at   
machine-gun speed. "Weren't my sister and I on the computer talking to  
you last night? Weren't you in Japan then? You must have just gotten here!   
Are you tired? Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
Washuu started chuckling. "You remind me of a cross between Mihoshi   
and Sasami! Kowaii! As for the questions, You were, and I was! No, I am not   
tired, but I could use a drink! Do you have coffee or tea?"  
  
To its credit, my brain was now processing what I was hearing when   
I was hearing it. I immediately put what Washuu had just said on rewind.   
"You're not tired? But flying from Japan in a long trip! Did you sleep on   
the plane?"  
  
"Iie!" Washuu-chan answered. "I did not fly. I just popped out here   
a half-hour ago! Where's that drink?"  
  
"Oh! Ummm.. Ahhh.. Ummm..", I start sputtering like an outboard-motor,   
"Ammm.. Coffee's in the kitchen."  
  
"I can smell it! I'll just follow my nose." With a sniff, Washuu zeroed   
in on the kitchen.  
  
"So?" I finally regain my senses. "What information do you have on our   
Cumani ancestors?"   
  
"With me?" Washuu replied between sips of Coffee, "Not much, just some   
histories of the area of China they hailed from, plus descriptions of their   
camp-life and warfare-style. Most of what can help you is back home!"  
  
"'Back home'?" I ask instantaniously. "As in.. home, as in Japan?"  
  
"Hai!" Washuu bowed again with a smile. "Would you care to go back with   
me? I'll run some tests to see if what was written of the Cumani's westward   
movements is true!"  
  
"Go back? with you?"  
  
"PLEEEEASE" Washuu looked at me with those big, wet puppy-eyes that ought   
to be declared lethal weapons! "It will be FUN!!!!"  
  
I felt trapped between a rock and a hard place. And in such a spot, I did   
what any sane person would have done:  
  
"Imouto? Hey, AMANDA!! Could you get out here for a second? I seem to have   
a problem here!"  
  
"WHAT!!??!" Amanda yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I said come out here!" I yelled back at my sister.  
  
"Why?!?" She yelled back in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Damnit! Would you just get your butt out here!??!" Now I was pissed at her manners.  
  
"Fine Mo-ther!!! She said loudly, coming out of the kitchen with bowl of cereal   
in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, "What do you want??!?! I'm eating you know!!!"  
  
"I can see that but we have.." I said just before she cut me off.  
  
"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here this early on a Saturday morning??!"   
Amanda said pointing at Washuu.  
  
"AMANDA SERENA GRAHAM!!!!!"  
  
Amanda went on without paying attention to me, "I asked.. who..are..you???"  
  
"Why I'm the great Washuu from Okiyama!!! I'm also known as Brain-chan!!"  
  
Amanda, or Serena as she makes us call her, started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going Imouto??"  
  
"Bed. This is one bad dream and it's too *Yawn* damn early. Nity nite!"  
  
"Amanda is it?? I have a question for you!" Washuu exclaimed making my very sleepy sister   
turn around looking very pissed that she might be taken away from her precious "beauty sleep".  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you and your niisan come with me to Japan so I can run some tests on you guys??"  
  
Then my sister said something I never thought she'd say, especially in her sleepyish bad   
mood:  
  
"Will there be a plane involved??"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'm not interested."  
  
"But why must there be a plane involved??" I asked my sister, a little peeved at her   
attitude this morning.  
  
"Duh! So I can go to sleep on the plane!"  
  
Both me and Washuu-chan sweat-dropped. "Oh."  
  
"It'll only take a few minutes to get there and I'll let you take a nap later!"   
Washuu-chan said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"OK! Let's go! Wait! Lemme get dressed first!"  
  
"I swear! Sometimes!"  
  
Serena yells from back of the house, "Hey Niiissaaan!!! I don't know what to wear!!!"  
  
Once again, both me and Washuu-chan sweat-dropped.  
  
Closing my eyes, I start trying to calm myself:  
  
"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six.."  
  
Washuu-chan weatches me a bit strangely. "Kelly-kun? Why are you counting backwards?"  
  
"Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One.. AMANDA SERENA GRAHAM! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM!   
NOW!"  
  
"Serena-chan!" I could hear Washuu-chan call into my sister's room, "I think you best   
get..."  
  
Washuu needn't have bothered with the warning. My sister may be scatterbrained sometimes,   
and anti-social just about all the time, but she knows when I suddenly change moods someone is   
in for trouble! And, as is on cue, I hear the pounding of footsteps on a wood floor and see my   
Imouto, breathless, leaning on the doorway leading to the kitchen!  
  
I smile. You'd never know this was just a six-room house from the way my sister's panting.  
  
"You ready to go, Imouto-chan?" I ask Serena, who's still in her pajamas.  
  
"Do I look like I'm ready to go?" Serena growled. My little sis had a growl that's as   
blood-chilling as mine. It's been said to be as effective as a rattlesnake's buzz! "You never   
gave me a chance to put anything on, Hentai! How am I gonna make it though the airport in this?"  
  
"No need for worries!" Washuu-chan smiled. "No one will see you!"  
  
"What?" Amanda Asked. "Do you have some way to make me invisable?"  
  
"Iie." Washuu-chan answered. "We just won't be going by plane!"  
  
"WHAT ???" My sister and I yelled at the same time.  
  
"Here!" Washuu-chan proceded to pull out what looked like a bunch of pick-up sticks from   
her lab-coat pocket. The pick-up sticks suddenly unfolded and grew into what looked like a   
good-sized doorway! The area within the "door" started to darken until it was blacker than   
night.. maybe even blacker than Hell. I was intrigued with this thing of Washuu's- and a little   
bit scared!  
  
"Have you got everything with you, Kelly-kun?" Washuu asked with a smile.  
  
"Hmmm..." I started thinking. "Glasses? Check! I.D.? Check! Testicles? Check! Sanity?   
What's left of it? Check!"  
  
Washuu-chan started to chuckle. "You sound like an old Professor of mine! But, what I   
meant was, do you have the books you were taking to the library with you?"  
  
"Check!" I replied. "I even have a floppy disk with me!"  
  
"Aha!" Washuu smiled. "Semper perpatus! Good for you!" She than motioned for Amanda   
Serena and I to walk through her doorway.  
  
"Are you CRAZY!?!" Amanda yelled, backing away from the porthole. "This could be a   
freakin' TRAP!!!"  
  
"A.. man.. da...!" I say through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine! Fine. But I warn you!" She said, pissed-off once more, "If I die, I will   
PERSONALLY come back and KILL YOU!!!!!"  
  
Now, hear me offer a word in Amanda's defence right here! My little sister loves me,   
as I do her. But- well, sometimes we get on each other's last nerve! And, well, she DOES   
worry about me.   
  
"Alright, you two!" Washuu-chan said, interrupting our sibling rivalry, "Are we gonna   
go or what?"  
  
"Are you sure I can't change into.."  
  
"Just go!" I said gritting my teeth still. She just stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"VERY mature, 'Usagi-chan'!" I say to my Imouto in an annoyed tone. "And rather poetic   
since we're going to the land of Anime, Sailorgoofball."  
  
"What did you call me, Niisan?" Amanda said in that high-pitched little-girl voice   
Seiyuu seem to worship and I can't stand.  
  
"You heard me, Amanda Serena 'Sailorgoofball' Graham!" I snap out, taking off my belt.  
  
"Not that!" Amanda yelled. "BEFORE that!"  
  
"Oh!" I slowly grin up at her as I wrap our wrists together with the belt. "'Usagi'?"  
  
"That's it!" Amanda starts to scream. "You.. are.. DEAD! I'll kill you NOW! At least,   
I'll die happy!"  
  
I raise our joined-wrists. "If I go, you go!" I grin.  
  
"I swear!" Washuu-chan said as she sweatdropped, "You two fight as must as Kiyone and   
Mihoshi!"  
  
"Kiyone?" I asked. "Mihoshi?"  
  
"Maybe as much as Ayeka and Ryoko!" Washuu continued.  
  
"Ayeka?" Amanda responded. "Ryoko?"  
  
"You will meet them soon enough!" Wasahuu-chan said. "We are home!"  
  
We stepped out of the portal.. and into World War 3 !!! 


	2. Written in Blood, Chapter 02

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
CHAPTER2  
  
A blue-haired woman was.. flying? around the room (do I need my glasses adjusted?),   
firing what looked like laser-blasts at a purple-haired woman, with two other women   
(one blonde, the other green-haired) holding some kind of guns- or waving them around,   
I couldn't tell which, three men (one rather old and strangely calm) standing in a   
corner, and two young girls a blonde and one in blueish ponytails) trying to- it   
sounded like- referee the fight! Washuu sighed heavily: "We're home."  
  
I looked at my sister, then to Washuu. Then, I uttered the only words I could think   
of:  
  
"What the Hell's going on here ????"  
  
"What happens in our house when you don't have your coffee." Serena said while getting   
away from me so I wouldn't hit her.  
  
Washuu stopped World War III by whistling so damn loud I thought I was gonna kill her.  
  
"All right! That's enough!!"  
  
"Hey! How do you do that?!" Serena said pointing to the flying blue-haired woman.   
Leave it to my sister to be affected by me not having coffee but not being affected by   
someone flying around in a room.  
  
"Me??"  
  
"Ummm. Yeah sorta! How do you fly like that??"  
  
"Uhhhhh! Well see it's a very complicated matter that I don't think you'd understand   
unless, of course, you are as intelligent as me!"  
  
"Ha! Ryoko, you are so hilarious! You don't even have an IQ that higher than a   
cabbage's! HA ha ha!!!"  
  
For some reason I couldn't stand the woman that the women named Ryoko was shooting   
at. The next line I said, I pretty much just couldn't help myself but say- "Why do you   
keep talking about yourself that way??"  
  
Everyone just stopped and stared then Ryoko started to laugh. Ayeka, the woman that   
was being shot at , turned bright red then I couldn't help myself and started laughing   
too. I thought Serena would be laughing right beside me but instead she was getting   
mad.  
  
"Hey! I told you that! You're not allowed to highjack my lines!"  
  
"Can too."  
  
"Nu huh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nu huh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nu huh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nu huh."  
  
"All right you two! Say! Who are you guys and why are you in your p.j.s???"  
  
Serena and I just turned our heads and looked at Washuu. I thought maybe she could   
explain what's going on here but boy would my wish come true way too much!  
  
"Ryo-oko?" Washuu asked the blue-haired woman in a very soft voice that Mom only   
uses to get Serena's and my attiention, "could you get away from your fight-of-the-day   
with Ayeka and say 'Hello' to your cousins?"   
  
Although I tried not to, I laughed. Here was Washuu-chan, much like our Mom, all   
four-foot-plus of her, getting in between these two women-fighters who surely towered   
over her! And, much like Mom, I was somehow sure Washuu-chan would win!  
  
But then, Washuu shot a glance my way that told me I had overstepped my bounds by   
my quick burst of laughter!  
  
I shut up.  
  
"Arigatou." Washuu-chan softly smiled at me then turned her attection back to Ryoko,   
and the others.  
  
"Cousins?" Ryo-oko asked and then dropped her jaw.  
  
"Hai. Cousins." Then Washuu started to raise her voice. "And, if you and Ayeka weren't   
so busy turning it into a battle-zone, I'd ask you to show these cute kids around the   
grounds! As it is, we'll all be playing 'Obstacle-Course' around here!"  
  
"Well... Don't blame ME, Washuu-chan!" The one who Washuu classified as Ayeka stated-   
rather too loudly! "If your daghter wasn't so much of a Buffoonish Barbarian, we would   
have to have these disagreements! After all, as a Princess, it is only proper I'd be   
shown some RESPECT!" As if to punctuate the point, Ayeka suddenly took a whip from..   
SOMEWHERE.. and starting poppng ther damned thing all around her! Add to this her   
highly-disturded laughter, and I was getting scared!  
  
And I wasn't the only one! On the stairs, the blonde in the uniform and holding the   
gun was starting to break down! Her eyes started to widen as I swore I saw her grow   
pale! The poor girl started to shake, then she grabbed the railing of the stairs as her   
legs gave way! Fortunately, she dropped her gun (on purpose?) before it had a chance   
to mis-fire.  
  
Inside me.. something snapped.  
  
"What in the HELL are you DOING popping that whip and scaring everybody in the   
process?" I screamed at the purple-haired banshee as I jerked the whip from her hand.   
"Who are you, anyway???" Without waiting for an answer, I went up the stairs to see   
about the blonde. "Are you alright, Miss?" I asked, picking up the gun and helping the   
young woman to her feet.  
  
"I am.. alrighht," The young lady stammered out, "arigatou." Looking into her eyes,   
I could tell she was anything but alright. But, I decided to leave the problem alone.   
For now. "I am Detective, First-Class, Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police."  
  
"Officer Mihoshi!" I bow as curtiously as I can.  
  
"And this," she pointed with pride to the green-haired woman beside her, "is my   
partner, Detective, First-Class, Kiyone!"  
  
I turned to bow to Kiyone, and meet a drawn pistol at face-level!  
  
"Hmm.. Do you always greet new people with a drawn weapon?" I asked Kiyone.  
  
"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON !!!" The Officer shouted at me.  
  
I was holding Mihosyi's pistol barrel-down, away from anyone, ever since picking it   
up.  
  
"I said..", Kiyone started to growl.  
  
"You did not 'say' anything," I corrected Kiyone. "You *shouted*! There is a difference."   
GOD! I thought only Sere got on my badside like this! "And, for your information, it's   
not my gun. It's Mihoshi's."  
  
"YOU *STOLE* A GUN??" Damn, this girl is starting to sound like Ayeka! "I'm placing   
you under arrest under Galactic Police rule number.."  
  
"I didn't *steal* the gun!" I was fighting to hold on to my patiance, realizing if   
it went, my sanity would soon follow. "I picked it up after Mihoshi *dropped* it, and   
I was *going to* return it to her!" I handed the gun back to Mikoshi.  
  
"You *dropped* your gun, Mihoshi?" Kiyone was beginning to fly off the handle. "How   
COULD YOU???"  
  
"Well... ahhh..." Mihoshi started to stammer, "you see, Kiyone...."  
  
"Officer Kiyone!" I spoke up. "Mihoshi did the best thing she could have done in the   
situation! She was getting shaky and wobbly, and dropped her gun on the stairs before   
it could go off by accident and hurt someone!"  
  
"Shaky? Wobbly?" Kiyone asked, her pupils shinking to the size of rice-grains.   
"Err.. I didn't sence it."  
  
"She was *right* beside you! And you couldn't sence or hear anything ?" I sighed and   
shook my head. "And you call yourself a Detective ? You, *Kiyone*, couldn't detect wind   
in the middle of a THUNDERSTORM!!!!"   
  
"NANI?" Kiyone shouted. "I will have you know I graduated at the top of my class of   
Galactic Police candidates!"  
  
"Either the pickings wer slim that year," I grinned, "or the standards for cops are   
dropping."  
  
"NANI? Are you putting me down? Or the Galaxy Police?"  
  
"Smart girl!" I chuckled. "Right the first time.. and maybe the second!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" Kiyone shouted, pointing the gun between my eyes, "I'm placing you under   
arrest! You speaking disparagingly of a Galactic Patrol Officers!!" She pulled out her   
cuffs....  
  
I quickly snatched the gun from Kiyone's hand!   
  
"HEY !! Gimme back my GUN!!" Kiyone whined.   
  
'God!' I thought, 'She sounds as bad as Ayeka!'  
  
"Pardon me," an irrating voice came up from behind me, 'but may I please have my whip   
back?"  
  
I speak to both my troubles. "Let me think about it a while. Hmmm .. No!"  
  
"But, my mother gave me that whip!" Ayeka said.   
  
"Ah! Either the family's a matriarchy," I respond with a smile, "Or Mom's just into   
Domination!"  
  
I turned to see Sere and Ryoko trying to hold in their laughter. It didn't work for   
either of them.  
  
"I need my *gun*!" Kiyone whined again. "I'll get in trouble without it!"  
  
"You get in more trouble with it." I try to say just under my breath. Somehow, Washuu   
must have heard it, because she started to laugh! "I can't give you back your gun,   
Officer Tongue-black! You see, you are reminding me too much of Mom's stories about one   
of her uncles! You see, he was a cop. And, to hear my mom tell it, he never should have   
been given authority, much less a gun!"   
  
"Nani?" Kiyone asked. "'Tongue-Black'?"  
  
"'Boot-licker'." Ayeka translated for me.  
  
Sere was holding her sides from laughing so hard.  
  
"Well," Mihoshi put her arm around Kiyone's shoulder, "you do try to impress   
Headquarters a little too hard, Kiyone!"  
  
"Officer Brown-nose!" My sister giggled out.  
  
"I ORDER you to return my whip!!!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"I can't do it!" I reply. "My conscience won't let me! Washuu? Destroy this thing   
somehow, will you?" I toss the whip to Washuu.  
  
"I DEMAND you return that royal-emblem!" Ayeka screamed. "AT ONCE!!!!"  
  
I look at Ayeka funny. "And who are you to order me?"  
  
"I am Ayeka, First-Princess of the planet Jurai!"  
  
"'First-Princess'? Impressive title. And just where is Jurai?"  
  
"In another solar-system!"  
  
"'Another solar-system'? Hmm.. Does Jurai happn to lay claim to Earth, pray-tell?"  
  
"Well.. no.. not exactly...."  
  
"Not exactly'? Well, what is Earth, exactly?"  
  
"Sol is an independent system. It has been for generations."  
  
"For generations, huh?" To say I was loving the sound of Ayeka's suddenly hushed tone   
and the way she now held her body would be overstating the obvious. And Serena was   
spasming in laughter! "So the 'First-Princess' of a distant planet has the authority   
to tell a free-citizen of another planet what to do?"  
  
"WELL!" Ayeka shot back to life. "I AM First-Princess of Jurai!"  
  
"And that's supposed to make me tremble in fear?" I ask. "What kind of planet is this   
Jurai that you rule as 'First-Princess'?"  
  
"Well..", Ayeka seemd to falter a little, "I'm not the ruler of Jurai, yet. I have not   
been crowned, and will not be until I come of age and am married."  
  
"Ahhh! So you do not rule as of yet?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And you're the 'First-Princess'? Just how many Princesses are there?"  
  
"One-Hundred-and-Twenty-Seven.. including my sister, Sasami," she pointed to a little   
girl in blue-pigtails, who waved at me.  
  
"One-Hundred-and-Twenty-Seven ?" I chuckle, "Daddy's been a busy-boy!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nevermind! So, you're one princess out of 127 ?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So, what you're saying is you're just another Royal-Pain-in-the-..."  
  
"NANI ?!!!"  
  
Ryoko started laughing out loud. "He sure has you down pat, Princess!"  
  
Washuu-chan started to lightly chuckle, then said with a smile, "You handle you   
cousins very well, Kelly-san! Tenchi-sama could learn many things from you! Many things,   
indeed."  
  
My brain came to a complete halt- and demanded a recount of every word Washuu-chan   
had just said!   
  
"What did you just say, Washuu-chan?"  
  
"You handle your cousins very well!"  
  
"You mean.. I'm related..", I pointed to Kiyone and Ayeka, "to them?!!"  
  
"Hai," Washuu smiled, as her hand swept across the room, "plus Ryoko.."  
  
"Konnichi-wa." The blue-haired woman faded-out of the room.. then floated over to me!   
"Glad to meet you, Kelly-sama!" Ryoko then gave me a small kiss.  
  
"..plus Mihoshi.." Washuu continued.  
  
"I'm related to.. MIHOSHI???" Kiyone looked like she was a fish just brought out of   
the water!  
  
"Arigatou.. for helping me earlier." Mihoshi smiled as she took my hand.  
  
"My pleasure." I smile back.  
  
"Samami and Yuugi..."  
  
"Hello," the blue-haired girl said, "I'm Sasami!" She curtsied to me. "I'm very glad   
to meet you, honored-cousin!"  
  
Her smile gets to me! Why can't her sister be like that?  
  
"And I'm Yuugi!", the blone beside Sasani bowed.  
  
"And I'm honored to meet you!" I smile, then I step towards Sasami. "Are you really   
Ayeka's sister? You seem *way* too calm and ciivilized to be her sister!", I say in a   
low voice.   
  
"Hai." Sasami sighs. "We are sisters."  
  
Yuugi giggles a liitle.  
  
Suddenly, I turn back to Ayeka.   
  
"You know something, Ayeka ? With 127 princesses to choose from, *certainly* someone   
could have found a better candidate for the Royal Seccession! I am *sure* there were   
better candisates for the post than you! Hell, SASAMI WOULD HAVE MADE a better candidate   
than you!"   
  
"I don't want the job!" Sasami pleaded in a small voice.  
  
"I never said you *wanted* the job, Sasami, or that you would have to take it," I   
smile at her. "I just said you'd make a better candidate for the job. I remember reading   
about my royal-ancestors, especially of Scotland and Spain! Being ruler was not a healthy   
occupation! Fratricide and Regicide seemed to be national past-times there! But, who   
chooses Jurai's ruler?"  
  
"Daddy chose the next ruler." Sasami sighed. "He likes Ayeka best because she's just   
like him!"  
  
"'Just like him'?" I asked.  
  
Sasami nodded.  
  
"I don't wanna meet him, then!" Sere said as Ryoko burst out laughing.  
  
"And the planet Jurai HAS NOT BEEN DESTROYED YET?" I ask increduously.  
  
Both Sere and Ryoko were rolling around on the floor, doubled over and gasping from   
laughter!  
  
"Hai. Jurai is still there." Sasami said.  
  
"Hai. It *is* rather miraculous, actually." A Shinto priest spoke up.  
  
Ayeka was getting awfully red in the face, and her eyes started to bulge, the pupils   
seeming dots in the lenses !  
  
"Ahem!" Washuu continues counting-off the relations, leaving cousin Ayeka with a bad   
case of demon-head..  
  
"And, then, you're related to the Masakis! There's Yosho.", she points to the old man   
in the clothes of a Shinto priest.  
  
"An honor to meet you, Kelly-san!" Yosho bows.  
  
"The honor is mine, sir!" I return the bow in respect.  
  
"And Nobiyuki..."  
  
"Glad to meet you!" Nobiyuki stick out his hand and smiles.  
  
"Arigatou!" I smile back, shaking his hand.  
  
"And Tenchi!" Washuu-chan concludes this introductions. "I would introduce one other,   
but she's not here right now!"  
  
Tenshi Masaki turned to my sister. "Are you going to fall in love with me, Miss?"  
  
Sere just looked at him as Ryoko and Mihoshi turned their heads at Tenshi's   
question. "I dunno! Should I?"  
  
'Amanda Serena Graham!' I think, smiling at the picture! 'You are as good at shooting down jackasses as I am!!'  
  
"What about you?" Tenchi turns toward me. "Are you gonna fall in love with me?"  
  
There seemed to be a stunned silence in the room. Obviously, no one ever thought of   
Tenchi being Yaoi. There WERE a few snickers after a couple of seconds.  
  
I face-fault.  
  
"Must.. kill. Tenchi.. Masaki.. " I choke out, "iiiiiiiiAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGK"  
  
"I will NEVER allow you to harm Tenchi-sama!" God! The one thing I do not need to hear   
after a face-fault is the screech of the Princess-from-Hell! "First, you insult ME, and   
then you threaten Tenchi-sama! You CANNOT be any relation to The noble Masaki clan!"  
  
I slowly get up from speaking to Sesami. "That's funny, A*yak*a.." I turn around.   
"because I was gonna say the exact same thing about you!"  
  
Ayeka then held her arms out, as three shimmering beams of energy seemed to shoot   
out from her heart! She seemed to grab one of the beams, and it somehow transformed into   
a sword!  
  
"Let's see how you fare against the Power-of-Jurai.. 'Cousin'. Now.. PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
The Madwoman of Jurai charged at me with the sword at such speed I could not move out   
of the way! Then, she sliced me in two pieces!  
  
Or tried to.  
  
"Kelly! Niisan!" Sere cried out, then screamed. "HEY! AYEKA! YOU_ WILL_ DIE!!!"  
  
"It.. is good.." I speak up, "to hear such.. words from you, Imouto-chan! But..   
they're.. a little premature."  
  
"Kelly! You're Alive!" Sere said in shock.  
  
"I think so." I chuckle low, then look to Ayeka. "That was *not* nice! Let's see how   
you like it." Somehow, the same three beams of energy eminated from me, as I find the   
same sword now in my hand! "Let's see how *you* like being sliced!"  
  
"Azaka! Kamadake!" Ayeka screamed out. "HELP!"  
  
Suddenly two, I guess, wooden soldiers (or flying wooden cylinders) were at either   
side of the Princess-from-Hell, and protecting her in a forcefield-bubble!  
  
"Gomen. We are the Royal Gaurdsmen! We cannot allow you to harm the Princess!" One of  
the logs seemed to speak.  
  
"Hai!" The other log replied. "Surrender your thoughts of harming the Princess!"  
  
"I'm not going to harm your Princess, boys!" I smiled. "I just want her to realize   
you don't try what she just tried on me!"  
  
*VWAAAAMP !!*   
  
The energy-sword fell HARD again the force-field bubble!  
  
*skitttit*skittit*skittit*   
  
The bubble flickered- the faded ! Leaving a VERY-stunned Ayeka to fall to the hard   
wood floor.  
  
*THUMP !*  
  
"YOUCH !"  
  
I skickered. "That had to hurt."  
  
"Grrrrr.. Oh, Alright!" Hell's Princess hissed through clinched teethe, "Get it over   
with. Have your fun." Ayeka then streched out her arms.  
  
'Ayeka.. you're making this WAY too easy!' I thought.  
  
*WOOSH!*WOOSH!*  
  
Ryoko started giggling. "Ayeka! I never knew you have such a fantastic-looking body!"  
  
"Nani ? EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!" Ayeka suddenly   
covered her now-nude body with her hands and arms. "I MUST find something to cover up   
with!"  
  
Ayeka ran faster than anyone I'd ever known! Amazing what embarassment can do!  
  
"Oh, dear.." Sasami sighed.  
  
Yuugi snickered.  
  
"Hey, Ryoko!" Came a voice from outside the doors of the house. "Was that the Princess   
I saw running stark-naked for the stairs?"  
  
"It CERTAINLY was!!!" Damn! That put Ryoko in a good mood!  
  
"You and she get into another fight?" The obviously-female voice asked.   
  
"Nope! This time, Ayeka pissed off one of our cousins!" Ryoko chuckled.  
  
"Oh?" The woman- with short blue hair, and what I would guess was a faceful of   
Camofluage paint and wearing a pancho, slid the doors closed again. "I didn't think the   
girls had it in them to do that. And it couldn't have been Tenchi or the other boys."  
  
"Right you are both times, Nagi!" Washu-chan spoke up. "They don't! And it wasn't!"  
  
"Mom's found some more cousins, Nagi!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Hmm..." Nagi seemed to smile as she picked up what was left of Ayeka's clothes. "Cut   
to shreds... and no blood! If my cousin can do this, I'd like to meet.."  
  
"Hmmm.. ahh.. Him!" I smile and offer my hand, taken aback a bit by this woman.   
"Kelly Paul Graham! Amatuer genealogist, wisecracker, and occasional-troublemaker at   
your service! " Looking at her, and the way she kept herself, my mind started playing   
the theme to the old Clint Eastwood movie, "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly"! But this   
character had a name!  
  
"Glad to meet you, Kelly," she smiled, "I'm Nagi. How'd this happen?"  
  
"Well," I laugh nervously, "I'm not exactly sure! I seemed to have gotten Miss Ayeka   
mad at me, and she tried to slice me up with some kind of energy-sword!"  
  
"'Energy-sword'?" Nagi asked. "The Jurai-power?" That got her attention!  
  
"Hai. I think that's what Ayeka called it!" I confessed to Nagi.  
  
"Hey, Hahai!" Nagi called out. "Got any ideas as to how this kid could use the Jurai-  
Power?"  
  
"I have a hypothesis, hai." Washuu replied. "But I need to run some tests on Kelly   
Paul and Amanda Serena to be sure of my conclusions. We will all head down to my   
laboratory to runs the tests after Ayeka gets back down here!" Washuu-chan then smiled.   
"I was going to run some tests to show Kelly-kun and Serena-chan to show them how we   
were related, anyway!" 


	3. Written in Blood, Chapter 03

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
The Dragonball-series, also, does not belong to me.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
NOTE: I never planned for this story to see thew light of the web.. but, my co-writer,   
MoonTwit, decided to use this idea as a part of a story-idea of her's that I'm helping her write. So... up on ff.net it goes!   
  
Any references to actual-people or groups living or (mostly) dead are intentional. I   
am mixing this story up with my family-history :)  
  
Flames are MORE than welcome (This house could use the heat!).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
After a few moments waiting on Her Royal-Pain to get back down to the rest of the   
family, we all headed towards what looked to Serena and I like a closet. Only, it wasn't! When   
we entered the room, I was shocked to see how *HUGE* it actually was! It sort of reminded me   
of the Astrodome at home.. MUCH bigger once you actually walked into it!  
  
"Kelly? Amanda?" Washuu-chan bowed, "Welcome to my world! Won't you come one in?"  
  
After such a presentation, someone had to take that bait. I sang out, finishing   
the verse, taking Washuu-chan by the hands and waltzing her around one time!  
  
"Miracles I guess.. still happen now and then."  
  
"Ahhhh!" Yosho commented with a smile, "A singer *and* a dancer!"  
  
"And both at the amateur-level, I'm afraid!" I bow respectfully to the old man.   
"Mom and Dad were the dancers in the family!" I smile- a little sadly.  
  
"Kelly-kun? Amanda-chan?" Washuu asked. "Would you two stand by me, please?" We   
moved to Washuu's side, as the rest of the group found themselves suddenly sitting at school   
desks.. and rather surprised at it, too!  
  
"Class is in-session!" Washuu called out with all the confidence of an Army Drill-  
Sargeant.  
  
"Class?" Washuu-chan sang out. "Welcome to Genealogy 101! Now, since I assume you've   
all passed Biology 101 and Introductory World-History, I will also assume I can dispence with   
the basics!"  
  
"Are you sure about that, Washuu-chan?" Amanda whispered to Washuu, "this bunch   
don't look that bright!"  
  
"Do not worry, Amy-chan," Washuu smiled reassuringly, "there are no Seiyans in this   
bunch!"  
  
"Pardon me, Professor Washuu?" Mihoshi's hand shot into the air. "I don't need the   
basics, but just a quick refresher! Genealogy is the study of Family-relationships, over time,   
am I correct?"  
  
"That you are, Detective Mihoshi!" Washuu-chan smiled and bowed. "Today," Washuu-chan   
turned to face the entire class, "we are going to study the blood-ties between the planet Jurai   
and the planet Earth! These blood-tie are very, VERY, old !"  
  
"See?" Washuu smiled and whispered to Amanda, "I told you this was a smart bunch!"  
  
"That was only one student!" I smirked. "We'll see about the others."  
  
"The genetic-line of Jurai", Professor Washuu started to explain to the class,   
"First came to Earth only recently- about 1,800 Earth-years ago! This came through the line of   
Hakubi-Kagato! That is my line, and that of.."  
  
"But, you are not of Royal-Jurai blood!" Ayeka interrupted (or was that erupted?).   
"How can your descendents manipulate the Jurai-Power?"  
  
*CRASH!!!* Ayeka got hit with everything but the kitchen sink.   
  
"That is for interrupting me." Profesor Wahuu smiled.  
  
*CRASH!!!* Washuu somewhere finds a kitchen sink to finish dumping on Her Royal-Pain.  
  
"THAT'S for not listening while I was talking! I said the line was of Hakubi-KA-GA-TO!"  
  
I never heard a room get so quiet so fast! That name, "Kagato", seemed to grab   
everyone's attention!  
  
Two hands slowly came up.  
  
"Washu-chan?" Tenchi asked. "The son that you told me about..?"  
  
"Hai, Tenchi-sama." Washuu spoke in a distant voice. "The original Kagato was his   
father."  
  
"My father?" Ryoko asked in a stunned voice.  
  
"Hai." Washuu moved to comfort the blue-haired woman. "I am sorry, Ryoko-chan."   
Both Women started to cry.  
  
"So, Kagato stole your son from you, Washuu-chan?" Tenchi asked tenderly.  
  
"Iie, not by himself." Washuu responded. "He had help, from the rest of the Imperial   
family. As I told you, earlier, Tenchi, is was- forbidden- for Commoners and Imperials to wed!   
But, I was fool enough to fall in love with Kagato, First Prince of Jurai. And more the fool to   
think I could get away with bearing his son.. who turned out to be heir-apparent! And, well, the   
Empress took him away! That's when I found my only solace back at the Acadamy where we first met!   
He and I."  
  
"How.. can I come from such heartless people?" Ayeka started to cry. Then she   
screamed. "WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN?"  
  
"It is alright, Ayeka." Washuu soothed her with a caress and kiss. "You weren't there."  
  
"I.. lost my baby.. physically..", Washuu continued to speak, "but not mentally! I   
was able to sense my son's thoughts, as I am able to sense Ryoko and Nagi. And, to a   
lesser extent, I was able to sense his children- and his grandchildren! And it was one of his   
children, a son, that broke away from the Jurai royal-house and came to Earth 1,800 years ago!   
Back then, few knew of Sol's system.. though some voyagers did. My grandson just followed the   
tales and directions of these old space-farers, and ended up on Earth!"  
  
"Hmm... much like I did!" Yosho mused.  
  
"Hai." Washuu smiled. "And for much the same reasons as your distant-Uncle! It   
gladdens me to see that some things haven't changed in my family!"  
  
"Then," Washuu continued again, "Kagato came back. After he ascended the Jurai throne.   
He promised me I could see my son, and raise him. And Washuu-Baka believed him! I fell in love   
with him, again, and became pregnant.. again. This time, I bore twin-girls! Ryoko.. and Nagi!   
But, the same thing happened again! My daughters were torn away from me! But this time, there   
was a twist! Ryoko and Nagi were thrown-out! Oh, they were first placed in a Royal-Orphanage..   
'to be raised as ladies'.. but after a while no one bothered with them! Anyway, I finally broke   
away from Jurai and started traveling the galaxy, trying to stick close to the Sol-system! But,   
I still kept in touch with Jurai. And them, the Royal-House caught me and tried me as an   
'Enemy-of-the-People'. Translated, that means, I was THEIR enemy! And I was! You see- Although   
my descendents now sat on the Throne of Jurai, they still thought and acted like Kagato's   
family! In fact, over the years, they just got worse. So, I was convicted and was placed in the   
prison-crystal and banished! I would still be floating in space, if it weren't for the fact I   
somehow had some mental-control over where my crystal was heading. So, I steered it to Earth!   
And the rest of the story you know!"  
  
"So.." Kiyone said, "your grandson.."  
  
"Your distant-Uncle, Kiyone-chan!" Washuu smiled.  
  
"IYAA!" The Galactic Patrol officer screeched. "You made a mistake! Your findings are   
wrong! I CANNOT be related to Mihoshi! I.."   
  
*CRASH!!!!*  
  
"I CANNOT bear to hear my work questioned, My research scoffed at, and my relatives   
SHAMED for no reason! Now, Kiyone, there will be be NO more OUTBURSTS !!! Understood?"  
  
"Hai, Washuu-Kaasan", a crumpled Policewomen whimpered.   
  
"Kiyone... You are the weakest link ! Sayonara !"  
  
Washuu smiled.  
  
*CRASH!!!!*  
  
Kiyone groaned.   
  
This little Washuu-woman is starting to scare me! More than Ser does.   
  
"Now," Washuu said, calming calm faster than I do, "back to the class! When my   
grandson landed on Earth 1,800 years agao, he landed in the Shanxi Province of China. In time,   
he married and fathered 10 sons! The two eldest moved ome wandered south to Guangdong. Another   
moved north, across the Huang Ho and into the lands of the Kumani, or Kipchack, and married   
into the family of their Headmen. Then, about 900 years ago, the Kumani started moving west!   
They crossed southern Russia and roamed the lands north of the Black Sea. Then, when eastern   
peoples started moving west again, the crossed the Carpathian Mountains into the Hungarian   
plain! After two generations in the Hungarian Plain, the Headmen of the Kumani married into the   
Hungarian royal house! After that, our line passed into Italy, and from there to France, and   
to Hainault and Flanders, and then to England. And from England to America. And I have been   
able to just-barely since every move, every generation. But I always felt the outsider. Always   
wanted to be home with my family... always wanted to love and protect from within... always   
forced to watch from without."  
  
Washuu then smiled to me and Ser. 'But now I've met you! I know at least some of   
my Earthbound-family. But, I'm sure everybody wants proof!"  
  
"Well." I chuckled, "evidence would help, Professor Washuu!"  
  
"And evidence you shall have! Kelly! Serena! Come over here! I need to hook you up to   
the scanners."  
  
"Will this hurt?" Ser asked.  
  
"Iie! Not much!" Washuu replied as she hooked us up. "These probes tests your   
pulse, your heart hate, your breathing, your electromagnetic aura, and your spectral aura!"   
  
I started to think I was in Dr. Frankenstein's Castle.  
  
Then Washuu through the switch.  
  
The feeling was rather strange. It was a little- unfomfortable- at first, but I got   
used to it after awhile. Actually, the sound of the thing scared me more then the currents going   
through me!  
  
Then I heard something that scared me even more than the probes' hum!  
  
That was Washuu's hum.  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
Don't you hate it when Doctors do that?  
  
"This is strange!"  
  
Or say that?  
  
"What is it, Washuu-chan?" Dammit, she has me jumpier than a cat!  
  
"Well, Kelly-kun! I see the distinctive auras of the Jurian in you and your sister in   
my readings, but I see some other auras, too!"  
  
"Auras?" Sere asked. "What sort of auras?"  
  
"Lunarian.. Mercurian.. Venutian.. Martial.. Jovian.. Saturnine.. Uranian..   
Neptunian.. and Plutonian. And I see something else!"  
  
Lunarian? Mercurian? Why do those terms sound familiar ?  
  
Then the last thing Washuu-chan said hit me like a freight-train!  
  
"Something else?" I asked.   
  
"Hai!" Something about the Jurian aura, it's been changed, somehow."   
  
"Changed ?" I asked. "Mutated ?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I was afraid you were gonna say you   
found a Seiyan aura in us!"  
  
"Niisan?!!" Amanda screched. "Don't even JOKE like that!!!"  
  
"I wasn't joking." I sigh. "Washuu-chan, if you had said we were part-Seiyan, I would   
probably try to kill myself!" I shiver. "I wouldn't even want to consider being related to   
those Intergalactic surfer-dudes!"  
  
"Look dumb and act dumber!", Sere grimaced.  
  
"Oh," Washuu sighed, "beleive me, it's no act! Seiyans are not regarded as the most-  
intelligent sentient-species in the Universe! Kelly, may I have a sample of blood?" Washuu smiled. "Amanda?".  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm surprised Washuu-chan did not ask for a sperm-sample from Kelly-kun!" Ayeka said   
in a snide whisper. It's amazing how sound can carry in this place. "I wonder what she does with   
it ?"  
  
"I wonder how she gets it ?" Nobiyuki leered at Washuu-chan and I.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"Oh! Look what I just did!" Washuu smiled so big she broke into dimples! "Hentai get   
bopped on the head!"  
  
Washuu, Nagi, Sasami, and Yuugi broke out in snickers.  
  
Tenchi and Yosho were trying their best to look anywhere else but in Nobiyuki's   
direction.  
  
Washu took the blood-samples and placed them in a small petrie dish, then placed the   
petrie dish in another machine.  
  
"Washuu-chan?" Sere asked. "What are you going to do with our blood ?"  
  
We had yet to learn not to ask questions. Even simple ones.  
  
"Well," Washuu started, "every cell in a living organism, even blood-cells, are made   
up of DNA, the building-blocks of life! And, most cells contain special pieces of DNA called   
Chromasomes! Over the generations, chromasomes gather and store an awful lot of information.   
What this machine does is peel back the generational-layers of the DNA, much like peeling an   
onion-skin.."  
  
"'Onion'?" Sis looked like she was ready to hit the floor! "Washuu-chan? Can we skip   
the intro, you're scaring me!"  
  
"And you're making me hundry!" I respond.  
  
Sere looked at me like she was ready to barf! "Niisan?" Ser whispered hoarsely. "You   
say anything like that again, and.. as God as my witness.. I'll kill you."  
  
"Gomen." Washuu-chan bowed. "We can have supper afterwards, Kelly-sama. Anyway.. this   
machine then rearranges the generational-data of the peeled DNA into three-dimensional   
animatronic representations of you ancestors!"  
  
"Ahhh... nani?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Dolls?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kiyone grunted.  
  
"EXACTLY !!!" Washuu smiled at Mihoshi.  
  
"Uhhh... OK..." Ser and I responded.  
  
Washuu switched the maching on..  
  
And we entered the Twilight Zone! 


	4. Written in Blood, Chapter 04

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
The Dragonball-series, also, does not belong to me.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
NOTE: I never planned for this story to see thew light of the web.. but, my co-writer,   
MoonTwit, decided to use this idea as a part of a story-idea of her's that I'm helping her write. So... up on ff.net it goes!   
  
Any references to actual-people or groups living or (mostly) dead are intentional. I   
am mixing this story up with my family-history :)  
  
Flames are MORE than welcome (This house could use the heat!).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
With another wierd hum, the machine came to life.. or rather, groaned to life.. as lighted diagrams, monitors,and gauges started to synchronize! Then, the "dolls", red-tinted humaniod-representations, started to come of the conveyor-belt! I like out a small-gasp, as   
Ser and I saw our mom and dad, grandparents, great-grandparents, and so on! I let a small   
tear escape, remembering those relatives that have died after seeing them appear.   
  
"It's alright, Niisan." Ser softly whispered to me.  
  
After awhile, however, the generations started piling up: One.. Two.. Four.. Five...  
  
Soon, we were only recognizing people from an occasional portait: Ten.. Fifteen.. Twenty.. Twenty-five...  
  
Soon, we were being squished by multiplying 24-inch-high Barbie Dolls that LOOKED like our family! Well, sort of like.  
  
After awhile, the action in this drama got to be too much for even me!  
  
"Professor Washuu? Ah.. Hitchcock-sama? Could you pray turn off the.." My words suddenly stuck in my throat as I saw what- WHO- was coming out of the machine! "WHAT THE HELL..???"   
  
One of the dolls, as I expected, looked like Washuu, and then another. And then a few more dolls passed by- one adorned with strangely-familiar odangoes! I started to look more-closely at the manniquins. Others looked oddly.. familiar. Then, I saw the straw - or, in this case, the doll- that broke this poor camel's back!  
  
"WAAAAAAHAAHAAAAAAA !!! I can't be *sniff* related to *sniff* HIM ???!!! WAAAAAAAHYAAAAAAAA !!!!!!"   
  
Standing there, one the conveyor, was the ONE image I absolutely DREADED !!!!  
  
I glowered. "This HAS to be a dream.. a nightmare.. a YEEEEOOOOUCH !!!!"  
  
"No you're not dreaming, my Niisan!" Ser sweetly smiled as she released the pinch. "You're awake! *heehee!!*"  
  
"Amanda Serena Graham? When we get home, you are dead!"  
  
"Promise?" Serena laughed.   
  
My rage at getting plucked by my Imouto was quickly drowned by a feeling of utter helplessness as I glared at the offending doll:  
  
"I'm related to Yogurt-Boy."   
  
Yogurt-Boy... Mamo-Turkey... The Thing-in-the-Cape.. The-Man-with-no-Brain..  
  
"Who?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru," Ser smiled evilly, "Prince Endymion of Earth!"   
  
"Prince Endymion of Earth?" Washuu asked increduously. "I thought that doll looked familiar! I also think I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
"Well," Sere grinned mischieviously, "it COULD be worse! We could be related to Ash Ketchum, Niisan !"  
  
"UGH! What a choice! Caught between a rock and a hard place! You know how bad you just made me feel, Ser ? To either be related to the Brainless-Wonder or the Kid-Who-Would-Be-Pokepuke-Champion! Hmmm..."   
  
I lost myself in thought for a couple of minutes (sis calls it "unfamiliar territory"), then, without raising my head, I answered  
Serena:  
  
"Hand me my Poke-balls."   
  
Serena started to giggle.   
  
I smiled at her.   
  
"By the way, Waterflower! Where is your Psyduck?"   
  
"Hey! I think Psyduck is kawaii!!!"  
  
Everyone than hit the floor anime-style!   
  
'Ser, sometimes I'd love to hit you!' I thought while trying to pick myself of the floor. Then I looked at the dolls now coming out of the machine... two words... uh oh!  
  
"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!!! HOLD ON!!!!!!!!! TIME OUT!!!!!!!! I'M ALSO RELATED TO THE FICUS?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! " Suddenly I calmed down, "Kiyone? Can I use your gun for a minute??"  
  
"Who's the 'Ficus'?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Now niisan! Do you think shooting your self will make the ficus and cape boy not be related to you?"  
  
Damn! Sere, stop prooving me wrong all the time! "No."  
  
"Alright! Cause I got first dibs on the gun! So BACK OFF!" She kept a serious face before breaking into a bunch of giggles which were contagious. And soon, everyone, including myself, were giggling right along with Sere.  
  
"Professor Washuu?" I managed to ask after regaining my breath ('Owww!!! Laughing that hard hurts like Hell!!!!'). "Is there any way of finding out where the dolls fit into our tree? I want to know where to look to harvest the nuts."  
  
This braught yet another round of laughter, especially from Mihoshi and Kiyone!   
  
"Hai," Washuu smiled, "There is! Have you looked into you family's lineage very far?"  
  
"Do I REALLY have to answer that?" I smiled at Washuu. Serena was giggling. "The lines go *way*-on back! A family-friend once said I was trying to go back to Adam and Eve!"  
  
"We can go back that far.. if you wish it!" Washuu-chan smiled.  
  
"Iiede! Iied! Iiede!" Serena and I shouted as we shook our head rapidly. "This is... far enough!" Visions of Barbie-dolls will probably haunt us to the grave, now!   
  
"That is alright!" Washuu-chan smiled. "We have enough, here, anyway! You have seen yourselves and your parents and grandparents, hai?"  
  
"Hai!" Ser and I answered.  
  
"How did they come out?" Washuu inquired.  
  
"Ourselves.." Ser answered, "then Dad and Mom, and Dad's dad and mom, and Mom's dad and mom.."  
  
"Correct." Washuu-chan aggreed. "Just like.. ?"  
  
"Just like a generation-chart!" I said, excitedly.  
  
"I knew you were smart!" Washuu-chan smiled. "So?"  
  
"So.." I pondered. "We just plug the dolls into their places on the charts!"  
  
"Hai!" Washuu-chan smiled. "Do you have the charts ?"  
  
"Hai!" I reached into my backpack and withdrew the floppy-disk my family was stored on. "I hope you can use this."  
  
"Perfect !!!" Washuu cried. "Let me scan this into the holographic-projector, and we shall quickly and easily put a face on each name!"  
  
Suddenly, two dolls appeared on Washuu's shoulders, each chirping her mistress' great achievements!  
  
"You are the greatest, Washuu-chan! The greatest scientific-genius in the universe!"  
  
"You are the greatest scientific-genius of all time! The ages sing your praises, Washuu-chan!"  
  
I smile. Such humility! How can such a tiny body house such a huge ego? At least I know now where my and my sister's conceite come from.  
  
"Hai. True." Washuu said. "But, let us solve this puzzle now! We can stroke my ego later!" Washuu then let out a soft cackle. Our family has always, it seems, had a self-deprecating humour!  
  
Soon, we were viewing a holographic-movie of my families' migrations - in reverse! The dolls were being attached to a large globe, complete with earth's topography! Ser and I both whispered. "Ooooooooooooh!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Woooooooowwww!!"  
  
"This is nothing!" Washuu giggled. "Wanna here their voices? I promise you, they will be factual-reproductions!! Complete, even down to the dialects and inflections!!"   
  
Without waiting for an answer, Washuu turned on the sound!  
  
As frightening as it was to first see the dolls, it was even more bizarre to hear them! We saw and heard each family-line, color-coded for ease of differential, return to their points of origin. the lines would split, as we would see a color split-off from the group and comtinue on it's backward-trek: Texas to Alabama, Tennessee, and Missouri; Alabama to North and South Carolina; Tennessee to Virginia; Missouri to Virginia and West Virginia; South Carolina to Virginia, and so on; America to Britian and Ireland; Britian to Ireland, to Norway, to France, to Denwark, and so on; down the line. Sometimes the colored threads would split off, just to merge again!  
  
"Interesting..." Washuu would comment.   
  
"It happened at times." I explained as best I could, "When laws and customs of an area limited the range of who you could marry, your family looked to second-and third-cousins! Or, sometimes, first-cousins!"  
  
Later, we watched as the colored-threads wound and rewound their way through Europe and Asia.  
  
The first that seemed to definitely unwind were the threads of blue and red.  
  
Hmmm.. the is the line of Mercury!" Washuu noted. "It seems to split-off into two threads very late in your family's life, then re-immerge in what is now western Scotland! And then goes into Ireland and then northern England!"  
  
"Those threads would have been one of Mom's families, the McDaniels, and one of Dad's families, the Whitakers!" I smiled. "The McDaniels of Virginia came from the MacDonnells of Ireland, who came from the MacDonalds of the Scottish Isles. Whitakers had married into a family named Bourchier, who married into old English Royalty, who married into Scottish Royalty. The ancestors of the McDonalds and the Scottish royal clan, the McAlpins, were brothers. The line came from an Irish King and a Romano-British 'Princess', if you'd care to call her that!."  
  
"So!" Proffessor Washuu bowed. "The ancient-Mercurian landed in mid-Britian!"  
  
"Hai!" I grin. "In what would later be Northumbria, south of the Wall of Hadrian! But, now, what of the red thread? The one that joins the blue in western Scotland? What line is that?"  
  
"That would be the Martail line!" Washuu mused. "It seems to wind in the islands just off Scotland's northern coast and move into Norway! A red thread also seems to wander from Norway into Denmark and then into France, and then England!"  
  
"Hmmmm...!" My interest was caught! "It seems the Martial-strain split into two lines before the recording of our history!"  
I smiled. "So the Martains helped bolster a couple of Scandanavian lines! VIK-ING! VIK-ING! VIK-ING! VIK-ING!"  
  
"Outlaws?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Some may have been branded 'Outlaw', Hai!'' I grin, "And some were probably blodthirsty! But, most were just farmers and traders! When they went a-viking, it was usually for new farmland or trading-deals!"  
  
"A bit like the Juriains, actually..", Ayeka smiled, "practical-wanderlust!"  
  
"I doubt the words 'practical' and 'wanderlust' go together well, Ayeka!" I smirked.  
  
There was a slight burst of laughter in the laboratory.  
  
"Hmmm..." Washuu commented, "We have another split, I think, but it seems diffuse, hazy."  
  
"Who is it?" Ser asked.   
  
"Bright-yellow. It's Venutian." Washuu kept looking at the screen.   
  
Ser and I have a good chuckle. "'Hazy'? That's a good adjective to describe the Ficus aino with."  
  
Yosho and Washuu bursts into laughter!  
  
"I don't get it.." Tenchi mused, "your related to a PLANT?"  
  
"The Venutians were always known to be a bit 'air-headed'." Washuu softly chuckled.  
  
"The Venutian lines seem to converge again.." Washuu pointed to northwestern Europe, "right HERE!"  
  
"A-HAAAA! Right around the fronteirs of Germany, Holland, and Belgiun! That MAY explain the   
diffusion of the line!" I smiled. "The Venutians seemed to have married into the Franks! More precisely, the House of Charles Martel and Pepin!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Ser grinned. "And Pepin bagat Charlemange.."  
  
"A Charlemagne begat half of Europe!" I finished the thought!  
  
"What is this thread I'm noticing?" Serena quickly asked. "It seems a combination of pink and silver.. and a bit of dark-yellow.. almost light-brown? It seems.. to cross the Mediterranian.."  
  
"Into Constantinople.. into Turkey.. then Armenia..." I continued. "Who are all THESE good people?"  
  
The silver thread in Lunarian," Washuu explained. Sure enough, a (LONG-) pigtailed barbie-doll in odangos appeared in the Mountains of Ararat! "And the line seemed to stop there!"  
  
"Well," I chuckle, "Alot of the times the mother is not recorded in old pedigrees, much less her ancestry!"  
  
The next to stop unwinding was the tan thread, just south and east of the Caspian Sea.  
  
"AHA!" I smiled. "And who is this that settled among the Parthian-warriors?"   
  
"That would be.." Professor Washuu studied her calculations, "the Line of Uranus!"  
  
Serena laughed. "Among WARRIORS ??? THAT makes sence !!!" 


	5. Written in Blood, Chapter 05

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
The Dragonball-series, also, does not belong to me.   
  
Also, Outlaw Star (SOB!!) does not belong to me! Though, having Sazuka and Aisha  
as sisters might prove "interesting" !  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
NOTE: I never planned for this story to see thew light of the web.. but, my co-writer,   
MoonTwit, decided to use this idea as a part of a story-idea of her's that I'm helping her write. So... up on ff.net it goes!   
  
Any references to actual-people or groups living or (mostly) dead are intentional. I   
am mixing this story up with my family-history :)  
  
Flames are MORE than welcome (This house could use the heat!).  
  
Also!! I decided to borrow from the episode of "StarTrek: The Next Generation" that   
guest-starred James Doohan of the orinal StarTrek. If you've ever seen that   
episode, try to figure out who's playing a version of Doohan's role!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Meanwhile, we went back to studying the pink-line, actually more of a magenta line!-   
through the deserts and plains of Central Asia then into southern China! Then the line   
veered north to just south of the bend in the Yellow River. Another group of dolls sprang up   
to rest there!  
  
"So.." I ponder. "The old legends of the Mamikonians in Armenia descending from Chinese   
soldiers are true?"  
  
"Well.. in a way.. although the stories DO get a bit destorted! Hmmm.." Washuu suddenly   
became lost in thought. "AHA!" she suddenly announced in a yelp of pleasent surprise! "So   
THAT is where the strange-variation I found came from!"  
  
"WHERE ?" The whole lab asked as one! Damn, but we seemed to be drawing interest !!!  
  
"It seems that the thread from China to Armenia flows through a descendent of mine, who   
was able to manipulate the powers and spirits of Earth through magics that helped to change   
his structure!"  
  
"Who is this descendent, Mom?" Ryoko asked. "Or 'was'?"  
  
"Clow Reed."  
  
I suddenly choke on a sip of tea, while Serena is insanely in fits of laughter!  
  
"We're related to the magi-in-training Li Syaoran? Hunter of the Clow Cards?" I somehow   
manage to gasp out.  
  
"Hai!" Washuu smiles.  
  
"I'm not going to have to deal with any stuffed animals," I asked. "Am I?"  
  
"Would you rather deal with Rae Mei-lin?" Serena smirked.  
  
"IIEDE !! IIEDE !! IIEDE !!"  
  
Another round of laughter filled the house !  
  
"Iie!" Washuu smiled. "You will have trouble enough in this family, Kelly-kun! Look!"  
  
Suddenly, something that looked like Mamoru Chiba appears.  
  
"Hmmm..." I ponder. "Yogurt-Boy."  
  
After the laughter had died down to a simmer once again, we started tracing another pink   
line. By this time, the program had sit up, and we were so used to using it, that we could   
safely go forward in time as well as backwards, and we "traveled with" the family repesented   
by the pink line!   
  
"Ah-HA!" I cried out inthusiastically! "Riding with the Cunani! Across the Steppes! Around   
the Caspian abd Black Seas! Into the Ukraine! And, then into Hungary! DAMN! I wish I had a   
horse!"  
  
"Maybe THIS will soothe your spirit, ny Kipchak-chan?" Washuu smiled as she handed me a   
bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
"YEAH !!!" I shouted with glee! "I'm not entirely NAKED, anymore!"  
  
Ayeka started to sweatdrop, as Ryoko started to giggle again. Kiyone was starting to shift   
aroound uncomfortably.  
  
"Nani-yo, Kiyone-sama?" Mihoshi asked her partner.  
  
"Hai!" Ryoko smiled. "YOU are not in trouble with our cousin.. still.. are you ?"  
  
Ryoko seems to be having WAY too much un with this!  
  
Kiyone sweatdropped.  
  
"And WHAT", Washuu announced, "is a good cavalryman with his sword and shield?!!!"   
Washuu-mama tossed me a curved sword and a round-shield!  
  
"KIP-KUN !!" Serena squealed, wrapping her arms around my tightly.  
  
Ryoko, Nagi, Washuu, and Mihoshi were laughing hysterically...  
  
Tenchi, Nabiyuki, and Yosho were wearing *VERY* stupid grins...  
  
Sasami and Yuugi were trying hard NOT to laugh...  
  
and Ayeka and Kiyone face-faulted.. before fainting, dead on the floor!  
  
After that storm of laughter died.. somehow.. we turned back to the global-positioning  
of family-members!  
  
"Hmmm... this green three, the one that goes through the Hungarian Plain where it merges   
with the pink and though the Ukraine before that! Who is it, Professor Washuu? Besides my   
sister's and my Royal Hungarian roots?"  
  
"The green symolizes the Jovian line, Kelly-kun!" Wadhuu-chan answered. "So! It seems   
the Jovians ran with the Magyars!"   
  
"Or where the Magyars running from them?" Ayeka said in low tone to Sasami. If she was   
trying to mumble, in didn't work.  
  
Another wave of giggles swept over the laboratory.  
  
"Are certain members of my family the butts of galactic-jokes, Washuu?" I asked.  
  
"A few." Washuu smiled again. I was starting to find it a *little* unnerving!  
  
As we retraced the deminishing bundles of threads again, we followed a thread into what   
is now Poland!  
  
"Whose color is purple?" Ser asked.  
  
"Saturnine!" Washuu responded.  
  
"Hmm.." I mused. "In the home of the poisoned blade! Somehow, I doubt Sailorsaturn would   
want to be associated with anymore death-images! Oh, well, quite a few good people came from   
there, so the place is good for something!" I smile as I remember Mom's mom and her family.   
I just hoped the early Polish Royalty, the House of Piast, was just as good!   
  
We moved back, following a line of sea-green down the Italian Pemimsula!   
  
"Hmmm..." Ser mused, "so THIS is where Ms. Perfect hails from!"  
  
"'Ms.Perfect's cousins, imouto-chan!" I correct Ser.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hai!" I sigh. "Neptune... home of the Bitch-Goddesses!"  
  
"How did the ... 'Bitch-Goddess', as you call her, get into your family?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Well," I took a deep breath, "The Italians, from around Mount Vesuvius, married into the   
ruling Norman family of Southern Italy, who, a few generations later, married into the Spanish   
line via Barcelona!"  
  
"What's this black line?" Mihoshi asked, staring onto the holographic-globe. "The line   
that seem to drops though France into Spain?"  
  
"Yep!" I reply. "One *LAST* line... in the Pyrenees and Catabria ! Who is it, Professor?   
Or, What is it? Besides the Spanish royals?"  
  
"More of a 'what', actually!" Washuu snickered. "It depends on your point-of-view. That's   
the line of the Plutonian House!"  
  
"What the devil..?"   
  
"A few of the reprepentatives of the Line have been portrayed as such, Serena-chan.   
Hai." Washuuu's smile seemed to disappear.  
  
"Personal experience, Washuu?" Kiyone asked.   
  
"Too personal.." Washuu said in a darkened tone. Then she perked up. "Nani-yo? IYA!!!!   
IIDE! IIEDE! IIEDE!" Washuu-chan was on the verge of tears. A silvery-tannish-magenta thread   
was mixing in with the black thread in Spain. "I CANNOT be related to that line that EARLY!!"   
The small genius sobbed. "I-it's UNFAIR !! The.. Plutonians have not had sufficient time to   
mix with the locals!! WAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!"  
  
Everyone gathered around Washuu in a rescue-effort.  
  
"Will you be alright, Washuu-chan?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Hai." Washuu took a long sip of tea, closing her eyes in thought. "Let us leave here."   
She then turned back towards Serena and I. "I'll upload this new data onto your floopy-disk,   
Kelly-kun! I'll also send a disk with you to run the holographic program on your computer.."   
Washuu's pixiesque smile reappeared, as did the mischievious twinkle in her eyes! "After I've   
modified your computer, of course!"  
  
I suddenly shivered, as visions of blackened-out cities and monster electric-bills filled   
my head!  
  
Washuu giggled.  
  
We all themn went back to the main rooms!  
  
"Well.." Ayeka commented to Sasami just loud enough for others to barely hear, "at least   
we now know *why* our new-found cousins are so barbaric!! At least, they cannot help who they   
are."  
  
Serena heard the Juraian clearly enough.  
  
"Nani-yo, Princess-Baka?!?!"  
  
At this point, I almost felt sorry for Ayeka. Almost.  
  
"I said that you cannot not help who you are!"  
  
"So another words, you can't help but be 'tree-people', right Ayeka?" Amanda finished off   
grinning triumphantly.  
  
"That's it! no one talks to me that way!!" Ayeka started after Amanda, attempting to   
strangle her. After Ayeka finally got a hold of Amanda, Amanda gave Ayeka a knee in the groin   
and broke Ayeka's hold. Ayeka struck back again by trying to scratch Amanda's eyes out.  
  
They both begin to wrestle as mud appeared out of no where. Then Tenchi tried to reason   
with them. "Tried." To call it a big mistake would be a definite-understatement.  
  
"Come on, now! What are we fighting by? Marquis de Queensbury's rules or the Marquis   
de Sade's ?"  
  
Both of them looked at Tenchi and yelled together:  
  
"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!!!"   
  
"I'd say that was two votes for de Sade!" I smile over to Washuu.  
  
I quickly look around. Mihoshi and Kiyone seem to be betting on the fight.  
  
Meanwhile, the two women resumed fighting and tearing each other's hair out. They   
somehow made it outside and by a road, still fighting. Amanda then grabbed Ayeka by the hair,   
dragged her into the road and "took it to the highway", right in the way of an oncoming car!  
But, somehow, Ayeka jumped out of the way and then tied up Amanda and tried to throw her in   
a river.  
  
Amanda took out a lighter and burned away the ropes then set Ayeka on fire. Ayeka ran   
around a while, trying to pat the fire away. Most of us were guiltily smirking at the combatants.  
  
"YES, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE A CTARL-CTARL REMATCH!!!" Nobiyuki laughed out. Both   
Ayeka and Amanda stopped. Amanda looked proud to be called a Ctarl Ctarl while Ayeka was a   
little more than pissed.  
  
"I'M NOT ANY CTARL CTARL!! I'M A JURIAN PRINCESS!!" Ayeka shouted as she started to attack   
the trees around her out of anger. Amanda just leaned against an already blasted tree while   
filing her nails, looking quite bored. Ayeka then jumped on Amanda and pulled on her ears.   
Amanda then kicked Ayeka into the street to where another car was coming. Ayeka threw energy at the tires causing them to go flat.  
  
"AYAKA-NEKO!" I shouted, "HEEEERRRRE, Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! If you don't like being compared   
to a Ctarl-Ctarl, don't get in a cat-fight!!"  
  
Ayeka gave me a look that would freeze fire. "We are not amused. PREPARE TO DIE!!!!"  
  
"Washuu-chan?", I asked, "Would you happen to have an axe? I'm chopping down a tree!"  
  
"Bring it on, Monkey-boy!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
Another big mistake.  
  
"Hey! YAK!" My imouto screamed. "Remember me? You just made *three* MAJOR mistakes! ONE..!"  
  
Serena punched Ayeka in the breasts! Even I winched in pain!  
  
"You forgot about me! NEVER forget about your opponant! TWO..!"  
  
Serena kicked Ayeka just below the stomache, doubling the Yak over like a jackknife!  
  
"You threatened my Hiisan! NO ONE gets away with that but ME! THREE..!"  
  
Serena slapped Ayeka so hard against the side of her head I thought the Princess would   
have broken her neck from the sudden twist!  
  
"NEVER compare the Graham family to SAIYANS!!!"  
  
"So," Ayeka said in a calm voice that managed to scare me, "I've made some mistakes? Gomen!  
I must rectify them."  
  
Ayeka then plowed head-first in my sister! AT this point, I'm laughing! I can't help it,  
Ser *does* like a good fight!  
  
At this point, Kiyone and Mihoshi do something that make me start to wonder about Mihoshi's  
good-sense.  
  
The try to break up the fight between Ser and the Yak.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong! The officers' hearts were in the right place, but there's a reason   
that most Cops back home don't like taking domestic-calls!   
  
That's because family-fights are a no-win propisition!  
  
Case in point...  
  
"Mihoshi! We're gonna have to break this up!"  
  
"Hai, Kiyone! Before someone gets hurt! Ladies? If you don't mind... HALT!!!!"  
  
As if on cue, Ser and the Yak go from shouting at the top of their lungs at each other to  
shouting at the Galaxy Police!  
  
"STAY OUTTA THIS !!!!"  
  
The poor officers jump back as if they had been snakebit! Then they start to cower like   
a couple of little whipped pups!  
  
Sasami started to fidget. "I better start dinner.. come on, Yuugi."  
  
"Right behind you, Sasami!"  
  
"Kelly? Ryoko?" Washuu called out. "I have something to do in my lab.. would you join me?"  
  
"But.." I start to answer like a Baka.  
  
"Nani-yo?" Ryoko answered.  
  
"*Now*!!" Washuu screamed through clinched teeth!  
  
I *finally* got the messege. "It's been moved we get out of the range-of-fire!" I start   
speaking as fast as an auctioness. "Is there a second?"  
  
"SECOND!!!!" Tenchi screamed. He DOES have a brain that works.. sometimes!  
  
"The motion being moved and seconded...", I somehow catch my breath, "we shall move   
outta here! Bye, sis! You and Ayeka have fun!"  
  
With nothing better to do, I find my way to the Masaki kitchen, and to Yuugi and Sasami.  
Sasami is busilly chopping and slicing meat to pieces with an expertise I've only seen in Japanese  
restaraunts!   
  
"How is your tooth, Sasami-san?" I point towards her knife. "Is it as sharp as it is big?"  
  
"Hai? Tooth? Nani?"  
  
"Your knife." I smile. "I am a collector of proverbs and sayings, and the Turks have a very  
imteresting saying: 'The dog that barks much does not bite'! And, I cannot help but notice that   
your sister barks enough for the both of you," to this Yuugi let out a quick laugh, "while you remain as silent as a stone! So! I would guess that you have the bigger bite!"  
  
Sasami took a look at the cleaver in her hand. "This?!?!" She yelped in suprise.   
"I only use this in the kitchen! Honest!! I'm as gentle as a bunny!!"  
  
I wince. "I was bitten by a bunny, once."  
  
"Oops!" Sasami sweat-dropped. "Wrong analogy."  
  
"Hai." I agree.   
  
"Do not let Sasami fool you!" Yuugi grinned. "When she has to, she can handle a knife very   
well in her defense!"  
  
"Well.." I try to let the little princess off the hook- for now. "Anyway! What's cooking?"  
  
"Not a thing!" Sasami said. "Washuu said that, in honor of our Kipchak-cousins, we'd be   
eating like the Tatars!"  
  
"So!", I said, looking over the meat, salt, and what smelled like wasabi, "We are have   
the original Steak Tatare!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Are you finished with the cleaver, then?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Goood!" Then, remembering the hook Yuugi and I had Sasami on, I take a piece of paper, and  
draw three concentric circles! Then, I place the target chest-hieght on the kitchen wall.  
  
"You say you are not good at knives except in the kitchen, Sasami? Prove it! Toss that   
cleaver!"  
  
I step away from the target.  
  
Sasami throws the cleaver...  
  
It strikes deed-center on the target..  
  
flying right past Ayeka in the process!  
  
*THUD!*  
  
The Yak hit the floor... HARD!!!  
  
Sasami ran over to her sister. "Ayrka! Are you alright? Speak to me! Onegai?   
Oneesan?"  
  
The Yak responded with a few giggles and silly bubbles blown out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh, dear." Sasami sighed.  
  
"Well," I grin, "at least Ayeka's breathing! She's not conscious.. but she   
IS breathing!!"  
  
Ser was on the floor, dying from laughter!  
  
Unfortunately, Kiyone chose this moment to play super-cop.  
  
"Sasami?" Kiyone stepped in, "I'm afraid I'll have to place you under house-arrest   
for attempted..."  
  
*That*s my cousin! She *has* to be. Nobody outside my family has a worse case   
of foot-in-mouth disease!  
  
Fortunately, Mihoshi has the remedy! "You can't do that, Kiyone."  
  
"Mihoshi! I know she's our friend, but she just broke the law!"  
  
"You're talking about Galactic Code #137696431-19A.610B, right?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at this. Nobody seems to have expected Mihoshi to actually   
be able to have memorized a rule!  
  
"Er.... Hai." It was hard for Cousin-Kiyone to admit to anything with a lump the size  
of a *grapefruit* in her throat!  
  
If I had said that I was not enjoying this, I would have been lying to myself, to  
everyone here, and to God!  
  
"You can forget it, then," Mihoshi said, "Beacuse it won't stand up in court! You'd   
only look like a Baka in front of the Majestrate and Police-Commissioner."  
  
THAT lit a fire under the prideful-officer Kiyone!   
  
"And HOW would you know that, Ms. 'I-Haven't-Looked-At-The-Police-Manual-  
Since-I-Got-Back-To-Earth'?"   
  
Our pride *never* even *considers* the fact we could be wrong! Way to go, Cuz!  
  
"Read down to Subsection 610C, paragraphs 1 through 4!" Mihoshi used the calmest  
voice she could to counter Kiyone's tirade.  
  
Kiyone read farther down, and facefaulted! "I'm gonna be sick", she whimpered.  
"How did you know about this clause, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Sinple. I wrote it."  
  
At this point, Ryoko is on the floor with Ser, racked by giggles and guffaws!  
  
And Kiyone has fallen flat on her face !!!!   
  
"Owwwwwwwwww..", The lump on the floor identified as Officer Kiyone groaned out. "YOU   
authored a Galactic-Law, Mihoshi? What day? What month? What year did this happen? And who   
approved it?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm.." Mihoshi looked out in concentration. "If I remember, I was asked   
to review that rule about three years ago! The Judges at HQ decided that they had too many cases  
where Galactic Patrol's cases were being overturned on appeal! It seemed this particular law   
was being applied where it was the weakest, and there was no way to link evidence and   
testimony in those cases to successfully back up the law! Particularly, when it was applied  
to members of the Juraian Royal-Court."  
  
"BUT IT WAS *WRITTEN* ESPECIALLY *FOR* THE JURAIAN ROYAL-COURT!" Kiyone screamed in   
frustration. spinning around to a slowly-rising Princess Ayeka. "AT THEIR REQUEST!!!!"  
  
"Hai." Mihoshi bowed in apology.  
  
"Hmmm... nice throw, Sasami!" I smiled walking back to the target and picking a small scrap   
of liver off the cleaver. "Would have pierced my vena-cava!"  
  
*THUD*   
  
"Ayeka-Oneesan?" 


	6. Written in Blood, Chapter 06

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
The Dragonball-series, also, does not belong to me.   
  
Also, Outlaw Star (SOB!!) does not belong to me! Though, having Sazuka and Aisha  
as sisters might prove "interesting" !   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
NOTE: I never planned for this story to see thew light of the web.. but, my co-writer,   
MoonTwit, decided to use this idea as a part of a story-idea of her's that I'm helping her write. So... up on ff.net it goes!   
  
Any references to actual-people or groups living or (mostly) dead are intentional. I   
am mixing this story up with my family-history :)  
  
Flames are MORE than welcome (This house could use the heat!).  
  
Also!! I decided to borrow from the episode of "StarTrek: The Next Generation" that   
guest-starred James Doohan of the orinal StarTrek. If you've ever seen that   
episode, try to figure out who's playing a version of Doohan's role!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 6  
  
I woke up fully-rested the following morning. It turned out to a wonderful dinner.. a bit surprising, considering the beef we all ate was raw.. although well seasoned! I'd heard of steak tartare, and figured my Turkic-ancestors probably ate their meat raw, but I'd never had truly-raw meat before! It was delicious, actually! Ayeka, however, looked like she had trouble getting that first slice down her throat! But, she seemed to do alright after that.. so much so that I started joking to the Masakis about their "Jurai Flytrap"!  
  
After the meal, we helped Sasami clean up, then went outside to enjoy the stars, songs, stories, and dancing! Then, a few hours later, we migrated back to the house, where I managed- with Yosho and Tenchi's aide- to put together a shadow-play! I do so love the art of puppetry!  
  
The next morning, I arose before the sun.. don't ask me how.. and wandered outside to get some fresh air. As I was wandering back to the house, however, I heard the sound of fighting.. and not from the Masaki-clan's usual-combatants! Instead of the Yak and Ryoko, or even Mihoshi and Kiyone, I hear my sister, Yuugi, and Sasami!  
  
I sigh.  
  
It is awfully hard for a rooster to crow when there's fighting in the henhouse!  
  
"Come BACK HERE, You little VAMPIRE!" Amanda Serena is definitely up.   
"Let's see if I can't get any blood outta YOU, Yuugi!"  
  
Yuugi was just flying, floating, and phasing in-and-out just out of my   
sister's reach.   
  
This just made my dear sister angrier..   
  
And, that made Yuugi grin and giggle more..  
  
Which made my sister that much more angrier!  
  
I run up short of breath.  
  
"What's ... happening ... Sis?"  
  
"I gotta pest-problem, Niisan!" Serena said, suddenly showing a VERY-  
kowaii grin. "Nothing I can't handle, though."  
  
"Alright." I sigh. It's too early in the morning for this. "What happened?"  
  
"These Chibis woke me up with Nsync!"  
  
I just stare at Amanda and the two Baka..  
  
*Blink!*Blink!*  
  
"And they're not DEAD, yet ?"  
  
"Damned pair are faster than Ryo-ohki..." Amanda fumed.  
  
"We tried to make it up to her..!" Sasami looked up kawaiily.  
  
"Hai!" Yuugi smiled fiendishly. "But, Serena-Sama does not seem to like   
'Barney'!"  
  
I sigh.  
  
"They're worse than our cousins back home, Niisan!"  
  
I sigh again.  
  
"At least you didn't die from the exposure, imouto-chan!" I manage to smile. "It couldn't have been *that* bad!"  
  
I shouldn't have opened my mouth.  
  
"Oh, YEAH?!?!" Serena screamed. "How'd YOU like to be blasted out of bed at 6:30 in the morning by Mick Jagger?!?!?!?!"  
  
Damn! My sister sure knows how to put things in perspective!  
  
"Screamer Jagger and the Rolling Stoned?" I answer my Imouto with amazing  
calmness. Then, I yell.  
  
"KILL BAKEMONO !!!!"  
  
The two Bakemono in question started giggling!  
  
Don't you just hate it when that happens?  
  
I get ready to help my Imouto in the chase when I suddenly hear a very soft chuckle come from in back of me!  
  
"Sasami has been around Ayeka a bit too much long!" Washuu smiled kawaiily.  
  
I look down and smile back. "So.. what's Yuugi's excuse?"  
  
Hakubi Washuu just smiled mysteriously, turned around, and chuckled some more.  
  
'Why Did I even *ask* that?' I thought as I smirked. 'Washuu.. Ryoko..   
Yuugi. Like mother, like daughter.. like grand-daughter!' I smile and shake   
my head. 'I just hope the world's ready for the Hakubi clan!'  
  
"Kelly-kun?" Washuu called back to me. "Tell your sister and the others to   
get ready! We head to Tokyo in one hour!"  
  
I grin and turned around, heading off toward Serena, Yuugi, and Sasami.  
  
"Hey! Imouto-chan! Yuugi! Sasami! Hold on a minute!"  
  
In half-an-hour, we were on the train bound for Tokyo. And, three hours   
after that, we were rolling into town!  
  
As we were stepping off the train, Washuu began rummaging around in her   
bag for something! What is was, however, no one dared to ask! We were all a  
*bit* afraid of what it might be!  
  
After Washuu found what she was searching for- which looked a bit like   
a walkie-talkie with a mini-monitor-screen- she looked up to see the rest   
of us. Actually, I think what she mostly saw was me! The others, maybe from   
experience or (in the case of my sister) common-sense, had stepped backwards   
to get out of Washuu-chan's line-of-fire, and were now safely behind a fire-  
break... ME! How Washu saw anyone besides me, I have no idea!  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Washuu starts to walk around me.  
  
The others are moving around me on the other side.   
  
After a couple of circles around me, Washuu-chan starts to walk, then run, in the other direction! After a couple more switchbacks, Washuu leys out the shrillest whistle I have ever heard!!  
  
"Alright... LINE UP !!!!"  
  
This woman would make a fantastic Drill-Sargeant!  
  
"Alright," Washuu barked out. " Playtime's over! Tenchi.. Nobiyuki.. Yosho! Ayeka, Ryoko! Mihoshi, Kiyone! Serena! Why are you all hiding? You did not honestly think I was pulling out something DANGEROUS! did you?"  
  
I started smiling, something told me this was going to get better.  
  
Everyone in the line to my right was shaking their head, going, "NONONONONO !!!"...  
  
I start chuckling. There are as bad at lying as my imouto is! They were   
all thinking 'OF COURSE, WASHUU-CHAN!!'  
  
Except, that is, for a couple of Galaxy Police at the end of the line!  
Mihoshi and Kiyone are are the only ones willing to let the truth come out,  
even if it isn't very loudly! They were both silently nodding their heads!  
  
"You find this comical, Kelly-kun?"  
  
Uh-oh! Busted!  
  
"*Hehe* Hai *Hehehe!* Go..Gomen nisai.. Washuu-chan *snort*! But.. I had   
a feeling.. this was *gasp!* when you saw the others behind me *heheheeee*!"  
  
"Hai. And why did you stay standing where you were?" Washuu looked at me   
with a questioning grin.  
  
I took a breath to collect myself. "Well, I guess I figured we were all   
safe as long as that.. whatever it is.. was not pointed in our direction."  
  
"Hai! You have a strange sense of humor, Kelly-kun!"  
  
"Hai. I admit my sense of humor is warped."  
  
"Let it stay warped, then! You may survive this trip yet! By the way, this   
an Extraterrestrial-Aural-Projection Detector!"  
  
"An Extraterrestial..?" Serena started to ask in a slow voice.  
  
"Aural-Projection Detector!" Washuu smiled.  
  
"Try saying that five times fast." Ryoko smirked. "Hey, Hahai! Why do we   
need that thing?"  
  
"Good question, Ryoko! If you remember our lesson in my lab yesterday.."  
  
"Who could forget it?" My Imouto shivered.  
  
I moved slowly away from Amanda Serena.  
  
"Nani-yo, niisan?" Amamda asked.  
  
**!!!! CRASH !!!!**  
  
"Owwieeee.." Amanda whimpered.  
  
"Are.. you ok, imouto-chan?" I softly asked.  
  
"I.. think so." Amanda said. "Gomen nisai, Washuu-chan!"  
  
"Anyway," Washuu continued with the impromptu-lecture, "do you remember   
how both Kelly and Amanda gave off readable Juuraian-auras? And Mercurian,  
Venutian, Martial, Jovian, and other auras? Even though they were a few dozen  
generations away from a full-blooded Juuraian ancestor?"  
  
"Hai? So?" Ayeka countered. "Certainly the Jovians, Mercurians, and others we   
seek will be recognizable as such!"  
  
**!!!! CRASH !!!!**  
  
Serena grinned evilly. The Yak showed symptoms of Foot-in-Mouth Disease  
yet again!  
  
Foot-in-Mouth must be epidemic on Juurai.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooch!" Ayeka whined. "Was is something I said?"  
  
"I think Washuu-Sensei is saying that the ones who hold the Auras may have   
been on Earth for many generations, Ayeka-Sama! Therefor, they may look  
more Earthan than anything else!" Mihoshi answered.  
  
"When did you get so smart, Mihoshi?" Kiyone blinked.  
  
"Exactly, Mihoshi-chan!" Washuu grinned. "Anyhow, I'm showing a congregation of extraterrestrial auras in this district! They're off..", Washuu turned to face the   
auras, "in *this* direction! Come!"  
  
"By the way..", Yosho asked, "does anyone know what district we are in?"  
  
"Juuban, I think." Tenchi replied.  
  
After a couple of hours wandering around the Juuban District, the alarm on   
the Detector began to beep loud and rapidly!  
  
"Oh oh, people!" Washuu cackled, "We are about to have contact! Coming out   
of the east! And it's coming up FAST !!!!"  
  
"From the east, Washuu?" I asked. "Where? I don't see.."  
  
That is where we ran into each other.  
  
This girl broadsides me, and we spill.. just in time for Amanda Serena to  
walk right into us!  
  
"OOOOF!!!!"  
  
*Thud!*  
  
*Thud!*  
  
*Thud!*  
  
We start struggling to disentangle from each other and get up, to brush   
ourselves off.  
  
"Gomen nisai!" A soft female voice said.  
  
"Gomen muyo!"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Niisan! What hit us?"  
  
"Hmmm.." I answer Serena. "The Bullet Train?"  
  
That's when I look up at who hit us.. and stare in shock!  
  
"Oh, my god.. Imouto-chan.. It's.. the Barbie-Doll!"  
  
Amanda turned around. "Oh, my.. What the Hell?"  
  
"'Barbie Doll'?  
  
"Ah! Gomen nisai!" It is my turn to apologize! "It is just, you look like.."  
  
Washuu then interrupts, wearing the finest clothes of a Kumani cheiftain.  
  
"Kelly-Sama? Amanda-San? May I introduce you to one of your itoko!"  
  
"Itoko?" The Barbie-Doll in the buns and tails asked.  
  
"Cousin?" Serena and I asked.  
  
"Hai!" Washuu chirped. Then, she bowed gracefully towards the pigtailed-  
woman "Konnichi-wa, Usagi-no-Tsuki!"  
  
The young-lady, now known as Usagi, just stared open-mouthed...  
  
"Do.. I know you?"  
  
"Iie." Washuu smiled. "But you look so much like your mother, you can be   
no one else."  
  
"My.. my mother?" Usagi stammered. "You.. knew my mother?"  
  
"Hai." Washuu smiled- a sort of sad, far-away look in her eyes. "Queen   
Serenity was a friend when I needed one.. when they were hard to find."  
  
"Wow, Hahai!" Ryoko showed a real smile. "You know the best people!"  
  
"One of you escapes from Jurai, Washuu-chan?" Ayeka smirked.  
  
"Hai." Washuu sighed.  
  
Ryoko and Nagi just glared at Ayeka.  
  
"And how much was the price of your head, then?" Ayeka asked smugly.  
  
Washuu suddenly grinned evilly. "Watch the mouth... Water-Sprite!"  
  
Mihoshi giggled.  
  
Kiyone wore a bewildered look on her face.  
  
Amanda and I then turned to see Ayeka get this sick-look on her face!  
  
"Gomen.. Washuu-chan.. it will not happen again."  
  
"So!" I asked, extending my hand, "you are our itoko, Usagi-San?"  
  
"I.. guess.. but from where?"  
  
"Many generations back in history!" Serena smiled. "And a few thousand   
miles to the west!"  
  
"Ah!" Usagi smiled sweetly. "Arigatou.. I loved meeting you! And.."  
  
Suddenly, Usagi heard the chiming of a near-by clock.  
  
"OHMYGODIHAVETOGETTOTHEMEETINGBYE!!!"  
  
Usagi then jumped up to run, when my sister grabbed her arm, yanking   
her back!  
  
"Hey! Can you slow down a bit?" Serena then pointed toward me. "He hasn't   
had his morning-coffee and is REALLY slow today..."  
  
"Don't listen to her, Usagi!" I kid me imouto. "She's just using me as a  
crutch! She needs to rehear that as much as I do!"   
  
Serena shot out her tongue at me. I ignored it.. for the moment.  
  
"Besides," I smile, "the coffee only helps a little bit!"  
  
Collecting herself, Usagi repeated the message at a speed we understood.  
  
"Gomen nisai!" Usagi said. "I have to get to a meeting. I gotta go!"  
  
Usagi was about to leave to her meeting.. again.. when sudddenly she   
spun around.. again!  
  
"Umm, Washuu-Sama?" Usagi bowed. "Would you mind coming with me? I'd like   
for my friends to meet you! After all, you did know my Mother."  
  
"Certainly, Your Highness!" Washuuchan smiled "But, may I ask if my friends   
can come along? Especially Kelly-kun and Sere-chan?"  
  
"Well," Usagi thought, "They ARE my itoko. Of course they can come!"  
  
In a few minutes, Washuu, Serena, and I- and the rest of the tribe- were   
settling-down on the grounds of the Hikawa Jinja! Not only were we allowed  
inside to rest, as friends of Usagi, but, thanks to Yosho being a Shinto priest, we were allowed to stay the night! Usagi helped us settle down,   
then left for her meeting.  
  
After about an hour, the meeting must have broken up, because Usagi is coming out with about eight other woman.  
  
"Niisan?" Amanda whispered to me.  
  
"Hai. I see them, too, Imouto-chan!" I slowly smile. "The rest of the Barbie-Doll Squadron. Konnichi-wa, ladies! You are friends of our itoko?"  
  
"Usagi-chan's ITOKO?" A girl in short-cut blue hair asked. "But.. you sound  
like.. look like.. Americans?"  
  
"Hai." I chuckle. "We're the side of the Lunar-family that they'd probably   
like to forget!"  
  
"Lunarians ?" A tall brunette in a ponytail asked.  
  
"Hai.." I continue. "So we've figured!"  
  
"Hmmmm... hai." Usagi looked us up and down as if guaging us. "Well. Minna?  
This is Kelly Paul Graham, and his.. imouto?.. Amanda Serena! And, this is  
Hakubi Washuu-chan! And this is.."  
  
"Hakubi WASHUU??" A sea-green-haired woman shouted out. "WASHU-NO-KUCHIKU??  
Haruka!! We must transform!!!! Neptune STAR POWER!!!!"  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
"URANUS STAR POWER!!!!"  
  
I look to Washuu-chan. "Washuu-of-Destruction? Is there a problem here,   
Washuu?"   
  
"Yeah, Washuu!" Serena asked. "What gives?"  
  
Unfortunately, we move right into everyone's line-of-fire!  
  
"Uranus WORLD-SHAKING!!!!"  
  
"Nepune DEEP-SUBMERGE!!!!"  
  
Somedays are meant for just staying in bed!  
  
Amanda Serena and I get blasted by two big freaking balls of energy!   
Somehow, we don't die from it, but I bet we'll be sore for a month!  
  
Unfortunately, this brings a responce from the Hakubi-Masaki Clan,   
and we *feel* the Juuraian-Power! Damn.. this is gonna add a month to   
the recuperation-time!  
  
You know how it's said everything comes around in threes? Well, first,  
there were the World-Shaking and Deep-Submerge attacks, then there were  
the Juuraian, and I'm sure Hakubi counter-attacks, so.. third should be...  
  
"Mercury Aqua RAPSODY!!!!"  
  
"Mars Flame SNIPER!!!!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!!!!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!!!!"  
  
"Dead-o Scream."  
  
DAMMIT! This is gonna keep my sis and I stuck in recovery for a YEAR!!!!  
  
How we do what we do next, I *still* have trouble figuring out- even after   
Washuu-sensei explained it later! We should have been dead! Never mind   
fighting back! But that's just what we did!  
  
Slowly, Sere and I got to our feet. It was kind of hard to see anything,  
much less reconize it! And, hearing clearly was next to impossible. There was  
just too much enegry crackling around us! And in us! Well, I guess Amanda felt the same way I did. We had to get rid of the energies in us, and we *somehow* knew where the girls were who threw these things at us. So...  
  
"One 'Dead-Scream'... RETURNED-TO-SENDER!"  
  
"Whoever threw it... TAKE YOUR *DAMNED* SHOCK BACK!"  
  
"Oak Evolution... RETURN!"  
  
"Flame Sniper FLY!"  
  
"Aqua Rapsody .. SAYANARA!"  
  
After throwing energies around, I think we were both able to see a little   
clearer.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Serena asked in bewilderment as we saw five ladies on the   
ground. "Did we do THAT?"  
  
"I think so." I slowly turned to the Masakis. "Ayeka? Ryo-oko? Nagi? Thanks for trying to help, but.. how do we get rid of this energy?"  
  
"Shoot it off at something, Graham-Sama!" Ayeka suggested.  
  
"OK!?!? If you say so!"  
  
Amanda and I look around.  
  
"Please don't hurt my Shrine?" The girl with the long, black hair seemed   
to say as she weakly stirred around.  
  
"Then WHERE in the HELL do we fire this stuff at?" Serena asked with an   
annoyed growl.  
  
"IN THE AIR!" I answer, and Amanda and I take aim at the sky. And, for   
a moment, the sky lights up with a laser-light show!  
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWW!! I feel SO much better!!" Amanda smiled. "But I *still*  
have some energy at my fingertips! And it STINGS!!!!"  
  
"Well.." I turn toward the sea-girl-haired woman and the short-cropped   
blonde who started this mess. "We can always give these things back to their   
owners."  
  
"WORLD-SHAKING!!!!"  
  
"DEEP-SUBMERGE!!!!"  
  
*BOOM!!!!*  
  
*CRASH!!!!*  
  
My head starts to swim. "Y'know somethin', Ser...? That was funny.. ohhh!"  
  
*THUD!!*  
  
*THUMP!!*  
  
"Hotaru!! Come quick!!" I thought I heard Usagi say. "My itoko needs   
your aid!"  
  
"Well, Washuu-chan!" I heard the Yak say as I was waking up, "it seems  
you've made some enemies of the Senshi!"  
  
"Hai." Washuu sighed. "And just because someone misused a measuring-  
instrument and turned it into an energy-draining weapon !!!"  
  
"I am sure that, knowing you, Washuu-chan, it could have been used for  
both purposes." The Yak let out another laugh.  
  
Damn! Ayeka was becoming half-way likeable, too!  
  
"Only if you mis-handled the instrument, Ayeka-chan!" Washuu said with   
a smile. "However, that shouldn't have happened! Not after the kill-mechanisms I built into it.. at the request of the one who asked me to build it."  
  
"But who would ask you to BUILD such a weapon?!?!" Haruka demanded.  
  
"It was NOT a WEAPON!!!!" Washuu scolded Haruka. "Queen Serenity the 7th   
would never have asked that a weapon be built! She didn't need one, and would  
not have asked for one to be built if she had even needed it!"  
  
The Jinja became deathly-silent.  
  
"My.. hahai.. requested this instrument?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai. She said that she needed to know the strengths and abilities of her   
Court before she was installed as the next Queen. A very smart women, I would  
think!"  
  
"A.. test?" the tall brunette asked in wonder. "But.. weren't the powers of the Senshi already known?" She then sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well.. errr..", the small, blue-haired young girl spoke up. "Actually..   
Usagi asked me to run some similar tests on us."  
  
Every Senshi, except for Usagi and the blue-haired girl, face-faulted.  
  
"But," the one named Michiru spoke up. "That does not EXCUSE you from   
building a DANGEROUS weapon, Hakubi Washuu! Under Lunarian law, therefor.."  
  
"IT WAS NOT A WEAPON!!!!" Washuu screeched. Then, she recovered herself.  
"As for Lunarian law, I was cleared under that law! By Queen Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity the 6th, herself! After the instrument exploded, an inquiry was held in the Queen's Chamber. After the evidence was studied, Her Majesty rendered the verdict as 'accidental discharge by another', and the verdict was inscribed in the Lunarian Annals. So, I am a free woman. By Lunarian law and Serenity's hand!"  
  
"A.. free..?" Michiru stammered.  
  
"You know.. I think I remember Queen Serenity saying something about this." Luna spoke up.  
  
Perfect timing, Swiss-cheese-brained cat!  
  
"But.. if you.. did.. not.. *touch* the instrument.." Haruka joined in the  
stammering-contest, "then who did?"  
  
"I believe that the Annals said the last one in the room the device was in   
was the Princess of Venus?" A white cat volunteered.  
  
Oops! Busted!  
  
I chuckled. "Sounds like something the Senshi of Venus could do VERY   
easily!" I whispered to Amanda Serena. "It may have been her predeccessor,  
and not today's Senshi, herself, BUT !!!! Well, let's just say Venus may   
have always been known for its Potted Plants!"  
  
Serena snickered. The things we've heard about the Sailorsenshi, by and   
large, seemed to be true.  
  
"If it involves mechanical parts and-or electronics..." I smirked, "keep   
the Venutians AWAY from it !!!!"  
  
"This just in.." I started talking like a TV-newsman, "The entire Power-grid for the island-nation of Japan has CRASHED !!! Everything from the Kuriles to Iwo Jima has gone black! Satillite-photos show a sudden, brilliant surge of electricity over the islands.. followed by an eerie darkness!"  
  
The Juuraian-royalty, Yuugi, and Ryoko are dying of laughter. Everyone   
else starts looking at Minako-chan!  
  
"So far, no one has claimed responsibility."  
  
While the rest of House Masaki-Hakubi is enjoying the *strangeness* of the situation ("Strangeness" being a relative-term.. VERY "relative"), Mihoshi and Kiyone have moved up to the Senshi of Uranus and Neptune.  
  
THIS *could* get interesting!  
  
"That does not matter!" Haruka snapped out. "Hakubi Washuu still built the   
weapon! She is STILL responsible for it! And, she is STILL a manace to our   
world and MUST be dealt with! Hand her over!"  
  
The Terrible Two advance toward Washuu..  
  
"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
*THUD!*  
  
*THUD!*  
  
"WOOOOOOOOF!!!!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune are now on their knees, wearing Galaxy-Police bootprints in the front of their Sailor-uniforms!   
  
I grin. I bet they never even HEARD that coming, much less saw it!  
  
"Nani?" Neptune asked.  
  
"We are arresting you for breaking Galactic Code #005416375-42A.14A!" Kiyone shouted. "'Kidnapping and False-Arrest!" She then looked at Mihoshi. "I CAN change them with 'Kidnapping', Hai?"  
  
"Hai!" Mihoshi answered. "They would have had to kidnap her to make their  
plan work. The 'False-Charges' charge will definitely stick!"  
  
"You can't do this!" Neptune sputtered. "We will not let.. *Grrph*!"  
  
Suddenly the Two Senshi are eating dirt, their faces shoved HARD into   
the soil! Mihoshi and Kiyone have a hand around each Senshi's wrists, and a   
knee into the small of their backs!  
  
DAMN! These girls play rough!  
  
"Would you like to add 'Resisting Arrest' to the charges?!?!" Mihoshi   
screeched!  
  
"Usagi.. ?" Haruka softly whimpered.  
  
"Gomen nisai, Haruka-san!" Usagi answered. "But, what can I do? It IS   
Galactic Code you tried to break!" She then muttered low, "Along with my   
Grandmother's law."  
  
I chuckle. Usagi-chan will be a fun-relative to know!  
  
"HEY!!!! WHAT just happened here??" Sailorjupiter gaped. "This has my head   
spinning! And what TRAIN hit this place?"   
  
Hmmm.. I was going to say she's a bright girl. Now.. I was not so sure!  
  
"I ask AGAIN.. WHAT hit this PLACE?"  
  
Hmmm.. for the sake of Tokyo, someone best *answer* her..   
  
And that's JUST what our itoko did! With mischievious grins on their   
faces, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko, Yuugi and Nagi pointed to Serena and me:  
  
"Ask them!"  
  
I tried my DAMNEDEST to stay calm and collected.. REALLY I did!  
  
Unfortunately, Serena and I got ULTRA-defensive and pointed to Haruka and   
Michiru:  
  
"THEY STARTED IT !!!!"  
  
Sailorjupiter winced. "What I wanna know is... Who finished it? And don't   
yell..", her voice quieted down. "Onegai?"  
  
Both Serena and I looked a bit embarassed towards Sailorejupiter.  
  
"Well.. ahh.." I fumbled for the right words. "*We* kinda.. finished it."  
  
"You.. finished it?" Jupiter's voice got so high it almost disappeared in   
a squeak. "How?"  
  
"Well..ahh.." To say I was nervous would have been am unerstatement.   
"We..", I started to mumble, "took your powers and through them back at you."  
  
"Nani?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"We tossed your powers back at you."  
  
"NANI????"   
  
"WE SERVED YOU YOUR ASSES BACK TO YOU ON A PLATTER!!!!" Serena screamed.   
"ARE YOU *HARD*.. OF.. HEARING????"  
  
"You served our.. Why, you little.." Jupiter seemed to be getting aggrevated, then she struck her battle pose.  
  
Two words: Oh, Shit.  
  
"JUPITER.."  
  
"Mako-chan?" Usagi asked in concern.  
  
"THUNDER.."  
  
"I would not.."  
  
"DRAGON!!!"  
  
"Never mind." Usagi sighed.  
  
You ever have one of those days?  
  
*KA-KRACK! BOOM!*  
  
I don't know what Ser's excuse was.. maybe she likes pain.. but I was just too slow! Anyway, that *damned* Dragon got us both !!!!  
  
"WHAT are you trying to do... lady?" My Imouto growled out after the smoke cleared. "Char-BROIL us????"  
  
"How about putting your dragon on a LEASH, kid?!?!?!" I snapped out.  
  
Were we irritated? Just a little.  
  
We then re-gathered the Dragon and tossed the silly thing *back* to Jupiter!  
  
*KA-KRACK! BOOM!*  
  
Fireworks and lightning go off all-around! It was the BEST show I'd seen!  
  
When the smoke finall cleared, Jupiter was still standing.. singed- but   
standing! "Mmmm..", I said, licking my lips, "Blackened Senshi! I wonder if   
Emeril has the recipe?"  
  
"COOL TRICK! Hey, Makoto!" Serena squealed with laughter. "Do you do   
parties?"  
  
Makoto was in shock.. for a second. "How did you do that? I don't CARE!   
You are DEAD!"  
  
"Oh, dear..", Usagi-itoko sighed. "Hotaru-chan? Prepare for triage."  
  
"Jupiter... Oak... EVOLUTION !!!"  
  
Thousands of electric leaves fly around us, slicing us a bit, but, mostly,   
scaring us silly! However, we did recover our senses! And, when we were FINALLY able to wade through the stupid leaves.. we were madder than   
HELL !!!!  
  
"Shimatte!" My imouto hissed out. "Sailoruranus? Meet Sailoruranus, Junior. A true girl-of-action... VERY little thought!"  
  
I chuckled. "You know something, Jupiter? If you had a brain, you'd be   
dangerous!" 


	7. Written in Blood, Chapter 07

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
The Dragonball-series, also, does not belong to me.   
  
Also, Outlaw Star (SOB!!) does not belong to me! Though, having Sazuka and Aisha  
as sisters might prove "interesting" !   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
NOTE: I never planned for this story to see thew light of the web.. but, my co-writer,   
MoonTwit, decided to use this idea as a part of a story-idea of her's that I'm helping her write. So... up on ff.net it goes!   
  
Any references to actual-people or groups living or (mostly) dead are intentional. I   
am mixing this story up with my family-history :)  
  
Flames are MORE than welcome (This house could use the heat!).  
  
Also!! I decided to borrow from the episode of "StarTrek: The Next Generation" that   
guest-starred James Doohan of the orinal StarTrek. If you've ever seen that   
episode, try to figure out who's playing a version of Doohan's role!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 7   
  
"JUPITER.."  
  
Usagi got worried. "Mako-chan?"  
  
"THUNDER.."  
  
"I would not.."  
  
"DRAGON!!!"  
  
**Ka-Ka-Krash!! BOOM!!!!**  
  
Usagi sighed. "Never mind."  
  
I don't know what Ser's excuse was.. maybe she likes pain.. but I was just too slow!   
Anyway, that *damned* Dragon got us both !!!!  
  
"WHAT are you trying to do... lady?" My Imouto growled out after the smoke cleared.   
"Char-BROIL us????"  
  
"How about putting your dragon on a LEASH, kid?!?!?!" I snapped out.  
  
Were we irritated? Just a little.   
  
"'Mako-chan'? Is that what Uagi called you?" I was losing my temper. I knew it.. and I  
didn'r care! "Well.. 'Mako-chan'.. here's your DAMNED dragon right BACK at you"!  
  
**Ka-Ka-Krash!! BOOM!!!!**  
  
Fireworks and lightning.. went.. EVERYWHERE!! I couldn't REMEMBER seeing a better show!  
  
When the smoke cleared, Jupiter was still standing! She was singed.. but still standing!  
  
"Mmmm.." I said, smacking and licking my lips, "Blackened Senshi! I wonder if Emeril has   
the recipe?"  
  
"COOL TRICK!" Ser giggled. "Hey, Mako-can?.. do you do parties?"  
  
"How did you do that?" Jupiter cried out. "Never mind.. don't tell me! I don't CARE! You   
two are *so* DEAD!"  
  
"Oh, dear." Usagi groaned. "Hotaru-chan? Prepare for triage."  
  
"Jupiter... Oak... EVOLUTION !!!"  
  
Thousands of electric leaves suddenly flew around Serena and I, cutting us a bit, but,   
mostly, scaring us silly.   
  
However, through sheer will and pure adrenaline, we were finally- SOMEHOW- able to throw   
those stupid leaves back at the gunner!  
  
And I was MADDER than HELL!!!! But, I wasn't sure who I was madder AT!!!! Was I madder at   
Mako-chan for throwing the electric oak leaves at us? Or, was I madder at Sere for for BAITING   
this she-bear?   
  
'Wait-a-minute.. who threw the first punch? If Mako hadn't thrown that damned Dragon at us,  
my Imouto wouldn't have goaded her into attacking! But if Sere hadn't... But, Mako helped throw  
the first... Oh, DAMN! My head hurts!'  
  
"Do you need any help, Graham-Sama?" Kiyone asked as I massaged my temples.  
  
"Iie. You just watch over Sailoruranus, Senior.. yoshi? I'll look after Sailoruranus, Junoir!"  
  
"NANI????" The She-Bear roared again. "'Sailoruranus,.. Junior'?"  
  
"Well.. Jupiter.. you ARE reminding me of everything I've heard about Sailoruranus! You are  
BOTH mostly action... very little thought is involved!"  
  
I chuckled. Actually, she was another one in the Venus-Class Senshi.  
  
"Why do you.. laugh?" Jupiter stared at me.  
  
I was losing it.. my sanity.  
  
"Bishoujo? If you had a brain, you'd actually be dangerous!"  
  
I could see the last bit of my Sanity fly away on the wings of a hummingbird. Bye-bye!  
  
The She-Bear of Jupiter reared and charged.  
  
And, I officially snapped.  
  
"Don't hurt my shrine?" The black-haired girl pleaded. "Onegai?"  
  
"Tell HER that!!!!"  
  
"Tell HIM that!!!!"  
  
"Sparkling.. wide..! **GURKG!!**"  
  
I never give the lady a chance to finish her attack. The next thing I know.. I'm girroting  
the tall brunette, the web between my thumb and forefinger catching neatly just above her windpipe,  
right up against an aged cherry tree! I hit with such force, the tree shook! Don't even ASK me  
WHY that didn't kill her!!  
  
"You..", I hiss out, tasting my venom, "are *not* nice!" By this time, I can feel tears in my  
eyes and my throat starting to spasm. That's never a good sign. I then release my girrot on Jupiter, letting her fall forward..  
  
Then, I hit her kidneys with my knuckles! I know that fighting a girl is wrong. I know   
*fighting* is wrong! But, at this point, I'm beyond caring!  
  
"WHAT the HELL are you THINKING ABOUT?" I scream out as tears flow down my face and I throw a  
hard, fast fist into Jupiter's stomache going up under the ribcage. "WHAT have me and MY FAMILY   
.. EVER.. done to YOU????" By now, I'm hyper-ventillating. "Do you know.. how much.. I.. hate..  
fighting????"  
  
As Jupiter is doubling-over, I finish the fight. I double my fists anf bring them and my   
forearms down HARD across the Senshi's shoulders and back! This pushes Jupiter's brests forcefully against my knee.   
  
If that doesn't take the fight out of her.. nothing will.  
  
It sure the HELL drained the fight out of me!  
  
Well.. maybe not ALL the fight..  
  
As I get on all fours, trying to steady myself so I can get up, I leave Jupiter a warning:  
  
"You start.. to.. attack again.. you even *twitch*.. so help me.. I'll bury you under this  
God-damned tree!! Got it??"  
  
Then, I heard something I NEVER would have expected! Insted od a grumbled "Hai", or death-  
threats, I hear CRYING! They were actually soft sobs.. but they were still TEARS!  
  
Oh, great.. I made her cry! Bakayoro Graham!  
  
"Gomem nisai, Jupiter-Sama! I did not mean to..!"  
  
"Naze? Why must this always happen?" Jupiter squeaked out. "Why must the Senshi in me always   
get the BETTER of me! This wasn't supposed to happen! Their Usagi-chan's friends.. they would  
not harm her! Now Usagi's hurt.. and it's all my fault! Naze?"  
  
'Oh.. DAMN! It's happening again. The Mother Hen in me is starting to cluck.'   
  
I'm the victim of a family-trait, you see.. "Mother-Hen-itis"! Most families, growing up,  
usually wind up with stray dogs, or cats.. my family picked up stray-people!   
  
I, obviously, am no exception!   
  
"Shhh.. Shhh.. Yoshi, Jupiter-Sama!" I took a light-hold of my enemy. "It's OK! It'll be   
alright.."  
  
"Iiede.. I an cursed.. I will be alone.."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh.. Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.. It's Ok.. just a misunderstanding.."  
  
I started to lightly caress and pet a violently-shaken Senshi, trying my best to calm her   
down. Don't ask me how long we sat there. I, honestly, have NO idea! And neither did anyone else.  
They seemed to be mesmerized on me and Jupiter! And all I was doing was PETTING her!  
  
Soon, Jupter's crying had ended and.. well, she wasn't *exactly* breathing normally.. it   
was more like the deep, slow breathing you associate with sleep- or with meditation!  
  
I hate this... but I have to wake her up!   
  
"Sailorjupiter? Sailorjupiter?" I whisper softly.   
  
I put my fingers next to her ear.  
  
**Snap**  
  
Slowly, the tall girl wakes up. She opens her eyes.. and suddenly takes my hand and *kisses*  
it!  
  
I suddenly lose me ability to speak intelligently. "Ahhh... Whyyyyiiiii.. Ariiii.. gatou..  
hmmmm.. errr... Missssssss..?"  
  
"Kino... Kino Makoto."  
  
"Hai, Kino-Sama!" I suddenly snap to attention. I hope no one notices how red I'm getting!  
  
Someone does.. my sister..  
  
"Kelly and Mako-chan sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.."  
  
"Gome nisai, Kino-Sama," I sigh, "but I have to kill my Imouto."   
  
As I try to turn away, without showing too much embarassment (thank you, Ser!), a voice   
suddenly cries from out of the sky...  
  
"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!"  
  
!!!! BONK !!!!  
  
*Thud!*  
  
Ouch.  
  
What hit me?  
  
I look up.. into two of the REDDEST eyes I will EVER see!  
  
*Blink*Blink*  
  
I slowly get up on my elbows.  
  
"Where did you come from, Munchkin?" I asked the little bundle of Cotton-Candy.  
  
Serena was laughing to the point of tears! "When did Umpa-Looma-Land let out?"  
  
Cotton-Candy-top suddenly threw her arms around my neck! "Kelly-Haku!!"  
  
"'Kelly-Haku'?" I mouth out. "'Uncle Kelly'?"   
  
I slowly turn to my sister:  
  
"Amanda Serena Graham?" I point to the piece of Cotton Candy hanging tightly around my neck.   
"Is there something you haven't told Mom about?"  
  
Serena has the "What-The-Hell-Are-You-Talking-About-Bro?"-look on her face, something   
between amused and mad-as-hell, than she looks at the piece of Cotton-Candy again.   
  
"Damn, she's cute! Where's you find HER, Niisan? And ain't she a bit young for you ? *Heehee!* HEY! *Hahaha!* With the way you got the women falling for you *hoohoohoo!*, maybe I should start calling you *gasp!* 'Tenchi Masaki, Jr.'! *heeheeheehaa!*"  
  
"*Very* funny, Imouto!" I grin. I'm gonna LOVE this next part. "This little piece-of-sunshine  
here just called me her 'Uncle'!"  
  
Serna's laughter suddenly stopped. "And you think *I* had something to do with it?"  
  
"Well.. her hair IS kinda red.. sorta.. but, where'd she get those red eyes from?"  
  
Cotton-Candy-Top than turned to look at Amanda.  
  
Sis started to run..  
  
"Serena-obaasan!"  
  
Amanda stopped fast!  
  
OK.. If I'm CC's uncle.. and Serena's her Aunt.. who's darling is she?  
  
I look down at the little face blinking up at me.. then I do a quick scan of the area, my  
eyes finally falling on Usagi!  
  
I gently pick CC up, then walk over to Usagi.  
  
"Somehow, I get the feeling this little paperweight is yours?"  
  
"Chibiusa?" Usagi asked, taking the small bundle away from around my neck, "What are you   
doing here?"  
  
"Kidzukau ne, Hahai!" Chibiusa smiled. "Everything is alright! I've just heard so many stories aboutu Kelly-Haku and Serena-Obaasan that I wanted to come and see if the stories were true! Kelly and Serena tell me a little.. but not much.. and Kelly always says try to get the other side of the story! But.. well.. hardly anyone else SAYS anything!"  
  
"I wonder why...?" Usagi asked in a slow breath.  
  
Amanda and I get a sudden attack of the giggles that bends us BOTH over like jack-knives!  
  
"Kidzukau muyo!" Chibiusa explained to Usagi. "You and Chichi and Puu said it would be alright if I came back!" Then, she looked up at Usagi. "Have I missed the fight between Mokoto and Kelly, yet?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Damn!"   
  
Although thst last word was whispered, everybody seemed to hear it, as all eyes turned to our tuft of cotton-candy, henceforth known as Chibiusa!  
  
"Chibiusa?" Usagi asked slowly, "Where..? When..? How did you learn that word?"  
  
"Well.. Hahai.."  
  
So.. Chibiusa is Usagi's little Dumpling? But where'd she come from?  
  
"Chibi..usa? Hime?" Makoto seemed to stammer just a little bit. "Who.. told you about the   
fight.. between.. Kelly-Sama.. and myself?"  
  
Hmmm.. "Lord Kelly", is it, now? Since when did I earn a title?  
  
"Minako-obaasan!" Chibiusa smiled.  
  
Uh oh! As my imouto says.. "Busted!"  
  
"DAMN IT, Minako-BAKA!" Makoto unwound with cat-like grace. "PREPARE TO DIE!!!!"  
  
"Chibiusa?" Usagi sighed. "Toku muyo!"  
  
"Hai." Chibiusa sighed and patted her mother softly on the shoulder.  
  
Ryoko burst out laughing, followed by Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Serena! I just giggled and shook  
my head.  
  
"Kami-Sama!" Ayeka gasped. "Do I REALLY sound THAT pathetic?"  
  
"USAGI-HIME!" The black-haired girl in the red fuku suddenly screeched. "Those two GAIJIN   
are making us look like BAKAYORO!!"  
  
"That is not hard to do." Ryoko and Ayeka muttered.  
  
"NANI???" The dark-haired fireball sputtered. "You DARE to mock a Senshi?"  
  
"Hahai?" Ryoko asked Washuu, "Were the Senshi YOU met this full of themselves?"  
  
"Hai", Washuu looked sympathetically towards Usagi.  
  
"Like Christmas-stuffed geese", Serena and I muttered.   
  
"WHAT Was THAT?" The hothead in the fuku said. "You will PAY for insulting the Senshi!"  
  
"How much?", I ask as I pull out my wallet. "I'm sure the price is worth it."  
  
"THAT'S IT!" The Senshi screamed. "In the place of Mars.."  
  
"Rei-chan..?" Usagi asked worriedly.  
  
"I SHALL PUNISH YOU!!"  
  
"Niisan?" Serena asked. "Don't you think that Usagi sounds better saying it?"  
  
The Senshi, now know as "Rei" if I heard Usagi right, charged after us, then cried out:  
  
"KIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!"  
  
Next thing I know, a side-swept leg is coming to the heads of me and my sister!  
  
The next-thing this mad-woman knows, I catch that leg before is connects!  
  
Then.. at great risk of being called a Hentai.. I take the heel of my hand, and shove it HARD, *right* up a place that really give this bitch something to cry about!   
  
Rei suddenly backed up... and fell to her knees! Then, she squeaked.  
  
"Eeeeeiiiii.. Hime.. it hurts!"  
  
Even Haruka and Michiru winced at that one!  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!" Chibiusa made a face. Then she turned to Usagi. "Nobody TOLD me about THAT  
part!"  
  
"I can guess why." Usagi said.  
  
"Rei-obaasan deserved it, however."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Rin - Ryou - Rou - Sha - Tai - Kai - Shi - Retsu - Sai - Zen," the dark haired girl   
chanted slowly, then slapped us silly with a piece of paper! A charm, maybe?   
  
"AKURO TAISEN!!"  
  
The pieces of paper themselves did not hurt us.. despite the widely-held belief   
that Amanda's possessed.. but the crazy-woman slapped us HARD against the forehead!  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Amanda said in that calm voice the most people have come   
to fear. Then my sister turns to Usagi. "Usagi-san? Has she had her shots yet?"  
  
"Burning MANDALA!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Amanda Serena and I are being buzzed by rings of fire!! We crouched and ran at   
the same time, trying to get out of the range of this maniac! And my sister is starting to show  
signs of panic. That fire is coming WAY too close!  
  
"HEY! PYRO!" I shouted. "What are you trying to DO? BARBECUE US??"  
  
"Do you need any help?" Yoshou asked calmly.  
  
"Not yet..", I pant out, "I don't think!"  
  
But, that damned little firefly wasn't done!   
  
"Mars Flame SNIPER!!"  
  
A flame like an arrow came my way.. and I snapped.. again.  
  
I'm gonna need a prescription for barbituates filled when I get home...  
  
I'm mad, in more ways than one (by now), and I reach out to catch that flame!  
  
"NANI?" Rei croaked out. "NAZE?"  
  
"Oh?" I ask in a tone halfway between polite and maniacal. "Is this your flame?"  
  
Then I grinned a grin that I'm sure would have scared me had I seen it on anyone else.  
  
"Here you go.. RIGHT BACK AT YA!"  
  
I toss the flame like a javeline.. and Hothead Rei suddenly finds her other end heated!  
  
"YEEEEAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! HOT!! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!!"  
  
"Now.. THIS," Chibiusa grinned, "I remember my obaasans TALKING about!"  
  
"Ami-chan?" I could hear Usagi speaking with a sence of urgency. "Cool her off, will you ?"  
  
"Shine Aqua ILLUSION!!!!"  
  
For having just been cooking, Rei shivered VERY quickly. She, also, turned on her *rescuer*  
quickly!  
  
"AMI-NO-BAKA! Why did you do that??"  
  
"Ami-no-Baka?" The girl in blue gasped out. "Your BUTT was roasting!!!!"  
  
"Mmmmm... butt roast!" I licked my lips, suddenly hungry. "Anyone got any bread and mustard?"  
  
"Don't you usually serve butt with gravy, Kelly-Haku?" Chibiusa asked.  
  
"Back at home we do." Serena answered.  
  
"Hai." I smile. "But that butt don't look fat enough to make a good gravy."  
  
It *had* yo happen. Somehow, in the middle of arguing with Ami, Rei heard that last   
connent!  
  
"I have a NICE butt!" Rei screamed back at me! "Is that not right, Ami-chan?"  
  
Somehow, at that moment.. a moment I will keep pictured for the rest of my life.. Ami  
starts grading Rei's BUTT!   
  
"Hai... a bit anorexic.. but nice!"  
  
That restarted what I playfully came to call the Hino-Mizuno feud!  
  
"OK, then, Mizuno Ami-chan!" Rei puffed herself up.. forgetting what, exactly, she was   
trying to show off.. "Who has the best butt here?"  
  
Ami suddenly looked over to Usagi with those slightly-Hentai eyes of hers.. and turned as   
red as a *beet*!!!!  
  
"Ahhh... do I have to answer that?"  
  
Usagi then started to nervously handle a club, which I soon learned was called the Moon-  
Scepter, and looked *sternly* at Mizuno Ami-chan! All the other Senshi present, meanwhile, except   
for Ami, hung their heads.. and sweatdropped!  
  
Usagi then threw her head back.. and laughed!  
  
DAMN! I would have expected that reaction in Texas! Not in JAPAN!!  
  
"So! Graham-Sama?" Usagi asked, loud enough so the gathered Senshi- including Makoto and Minako  
by now- could here, "what brings you and you Imouto to Japan?"  
  
"Washuu-chan brought us here to meet our relatives!" I answer crisply, politely bowing to Usagi.  
  
"And, who are they?" Usagi asked.  
  
"They are the scientist, Washuu, herself, Ryoko, Nagi, the Princesses Ayeka and Sasami of   
Juurai, Officers Kiyone and Mihoshi, Ans the Masakis! And then, there is you, Usagi-chan, and.."  
  
"and?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Besides Chibiusa?" I smile and continue. "There is Sailormercury, Sailorvenus, Sailormars,   
Sailor Jupiter, Sailorsaturn, Sailoruranus, Sailorneptune, and Sailorpluto! And a CERTAIN Prince-  
of-Earth that I don't see around here.. yet."  
  
"You? Are my relative?" Mars eeped out.  
  
"I am afraid so." I bow slightly, wearing a silly grin as I do so.  
  
"Sooo.." Ami spoke quietly, trying to hide from Usagi and Rei, "you are here to..?"  
  
"See how many nuts I can harvest from the family-tree!" I answer Ami.  
  
Chibiusa turned around slowly, as if studying each of the Senshi:  
  
"Are you sure you have a big enough basket, Kelly-Haku?"  
  
"WAITAMINUTE!!!!" Rei screamed "How and they be my relatives? The can NOT br my   
relatives! IIEDE! They are Not Japanese! They are not even MARTAIN!!"  
  
Since when was Japan on Mars? 


	8. Written in Blood, Chapter 08

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
The Dragonball-series, also, does not belong to me.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
NOTE: I never planned for this story to see thew light of the web.. but, my co-writer,   
MoonTwit, decided to use this idea as a part of a story-idea of her's that I'm helping her write. So... up on ff.net it goes!   
  
Any references to actual-people or groups living or (mostly) dead are intentional. I   
am mixing this story up with my family-history :)  
  
Flames are MORE than welcome (This house could use the heat!).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 8   
  
  
  
"WAITAMINUTE!!!!" Rei screamed "How can they be my relatives? They can NOT be   
my relatives! IIEDE! They are Not Japanese! They are not even MARTAIN!!"  
  
I started to laugh.. a bit maniacally, I'm sure.. for I could just picture   
what would happen next. I started counting:  
  
One one-thousand..  
  
Two one-thousand..  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
School-desks started popping-up like mushrooms.. each with a Sailorsenshi   
to fill them! And, Rei was wearing a dunce cap.. ALREADY!! There were, however,   
two vacancies!  
  
But not for long.  
  
"Mihoshiiii!.. KIYONE!" Wahuu half-yelled, half-sang out! "Release your   
prisoners!"  
  
"Are you sure, Hibiki?" Mihoshi and Kiyone called out.  
  
"I am sure!"   
  
"'Grandmother'?" Serena and I asked.  
  
"From them and Yuugi," Washuu chuckled, "I don't mind it!"  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
I couldn't help but laugh.. althouh I tried not to! The sight of the Senshi   
of Uranus and Neptune wearing dunce caps was just *too* perfect!  
  
"NOW!" Washuu-sensei screeched out. "Since SOME of us seem to be having   
problems adding two plus two correctly.."  
  
"Nani?" Mina interrupted.  
  
"She means..", Sasami said almost-apologetically, "how our American-itoko   
can use our powers."  
  
"They can use your powers?" Minako asked.  
  
"Damn! But the Ficus grows thickly here!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Nani?" Minako asked again.  
  
"Never mind her!" Makoto said. "She's had too much sun!"  
  
"Ficus can't tolerate direct sun." I smirked.  
  
"I've always though the sun burned more than Minako's skin." Luna mumbled.  
  
"Scrambled brain." Artimis sighed.  
  
"I'm guessing everyone here has had the basics taught them in biology, ne?"   
Washuu asked. Then, she scanned the class. Every Senshi seemed to be nodding.  
  
"Hai! Then, I'm also guessing you know how humanoids reproduce?"  
  
Again, there were nods. Even Chibiusa was nodding as she sat by me  
and Serena.  
  
"GOOD!!" Then we can move on to Genetics and a side-study into Genealogy!"  
  
"Genealogy?" Minako asked suddenly. "What does that have to do with us?"  
  
**CRASH!**  
  
"Itai.." The Senshi of Venus whimpered from under a pile of pots and pans.  
  
"What was *that* for?" Rei screeched.   
  
"One- she asked without recognition!" Washuu-sensei said sharply. "Two- she   
asked one of the stupidest-questions anyone could have asked here.. considering   
what we've been seeing and hearing today! And, I do not suffer fools lightly."   
Washuu-sensei then grinned lightly. "Or, make them suffer lightly."  
  
Washu-sensei then turned back to the blackboard she had conjured up.  
  
"NOW! In every cell of every living organism, there are MARKERS that can be   
traced from ONE generation to the next! The Markers, for the MALE, are found in   
the DNA of the nucleus of the cell and, for the FEMALE, in the cells Mitochondria."  
  
Washuu-sensei now began typing into her holo-computer.  
  
"Now! Using certain chrono-sequencing-techniques, we can detect certain *rare*   
amino-acid groupings in the DNA of any subject and trace them back to their points-  
of-origin!"  
  
"Is she going too fast for anyone else?" Sailormars asked.. or rather, whined.   
"Because she's gome WAY above my head just now!"  
  
"Would you *please*, quiet down, Rei-chan?" Usagi sighed. "I am trying to take   
notes! As you say.. Washuu-sensei IS going a bit fast."  
  
"You're actually paying ATTENTION, Odango Atama?" Sailormars started to laugh.   
"Why? We'll never have to use this! Even if it IS true, which I still..."  
  
**CRASH!!**  
  
"Itai.."  
  
"THAT, Sailormars," Washuu said to the pile on pot-and-pans, "is for NOT paying   
attention and for pestering someone who is TRYING to! Now.. turn around!"  
  
"Hai." The pile whimpered.  
  
"So, using these techniques," Washuu-sensei continued, "I have peeled back the  
generations of time in Kelly-kun's and Serena-chan's DNA! I did this after I detected  
the auras of Earth, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto,  
and Jurai about them."   
  
Washuu stopped and smiled mischieviously for a second. "And THAT was after a   
certain Juraian-princess took it upon herself to seek honor by fighting Kelly-kun!"  
  
"And that is *something* I *never* plan to do again." Ayake muttered.  
  
"But, that STILL does not explain how we can be related!" Rei screamed. "I am   
Japanese! My FAMILY is Japanese! They are NOT Japanese! Therefor.. we CANNOT be  
RELATED!! Not by BLOOD!! YOU LIE!! YOU LIE!!"  
  
"Is she always this hyper?" Serena asked Chibiusa.   
  
"Iyaa.. sometimes she is worse."  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi snapped out. "You are Japanese.. Hai! But.. you were not always  
Japanese! And, neither was your family! And neither was mine! I was Lunarian! What   
was yours?"  
  
"Martial?" Rei eeped out, as the possibility hit her that Washuu-Sama MIGHT be   
right!  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Demo.. my ancestors came to Japan.. Hai?"  
  
"Your DIRECT ancestors? Hai!" Usagi said solemnly. "But others of Mars'   
royal-family may have come here, before! And where they end up?" Usagi's head slowly  
slid toward Serena and I.  
  
Sailormars followed her gaze.  
  
We waved at Mars.  
  
"I'm going to be sick." The Senshi of Mars whined.  
  
"Something's wrong here.." Sailormercury.. Ami.. pondered. "Usagi-chan's behavior   
is VERY out-of-character for her!"  
  
"I wonder.." Minako said as she dug herself out from the last of the kitchenware.  
  
Minako's thoughts.. and Washuu's class.. were interrupted by a small explosion   
and a frantic S.O.S.:  
  
"Sailor.. Youma.. kilo.. south.. Jinja. Help!.. Kamen. Out!"  
  
"TUXEDO-KAMEN-SAMA?!?!"  
  
"CLASS DISMISSED!!!!" Washuu-sensei yelled.  
  
As the Sailorsenshi went off to fight the Youma, Usagi told us to stay away  
from the Senshi's line-of-fire. At the same time, she asked the members of Clan   
Masaki who could fight to lend a hand!  
  
Why we did, I don't know.. but we obeyed Usagi- of our *own* free-will! It   
was one of the FEW times we actually DID what Usagi-itoko TOLD us to do!  
  
Well.. we *did* find a place to watch the fight from!  
  
I suddenly wished we hadn't.  
  
It wasn't that we were in danger, ourselves! If was more that our RELATIVES   
were in danger! DEADLY danger!! Especially, Usagi!!  
  
It was sheer *torture* to watch Usagi transform! It was absolute beauty.. but  
it was a SLOW beauty!! I was able to count up to a MINUTE before Sailormoon   
appeared!  
  
I looked to Serena. She was as anxious as I was! Neither one of us expected   
to meet any relatives just in time to BURY THEM !!  
  
Fortunately, Usagi was able to start fighting.. although she did take some   
MONSTEROUS hits!  
  
In the midst of fear, Amanda Serena and I did the only sane think wee could   
think of... We started poking fun at this danger! Of course, it did involve the   
Senshi..  
  
First, we started immitating Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert!  
  
"I have to give in a Thumbs-Down, Roger!" Serena giggled. "Usagi's introduction   
was.. the say the least.. WAAAAYYYY too long! I almost found myself rooting for the  
Youma to knock her ass to the GROUND!"   
  
"Well, Gene, I was a bit split," I started weighing my thumbs, "I, myself,   
am split. I DO love her gracefulness, but the routine DOES take too long! I give it   
a 5.5! Whatever god is watching over our itoko is DEFINITELY earning his due thanks  
today!! You would think the Monster-of-the-Day would have already had Tsukino-chan   
for LUNCH!"  
  
"Monster-of-the-Day is either blind..", Serena grinned and winked, "or hentai."  
  
Serena and I snickered.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't give the Senshi a 5.5!" Serena chuckled. "I'd have to give   
then a 4.5!"  
  
"5.5! 5.5!" I cry out like an auctioneer. "5.5! -5! -5! -5! Do I hear a 5.0!  
A 5.0? Do I hear a 5.0?!"  
  
"5.0!" Serena shouted.  
  
Then we started bidding against each other:  
  
"4.5!"  
  
"4.0!"  
  
"3.5!"  
  
"3.0!"  
  
"2.5!"  
  
"Can we go lower than zero?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't think so." I replied.  
  
"DAMN!" Serena and I bursted into giggles!  
  
Just then, Tuxedo-Kamen showed up... with roses and Haiku.  
  
I started making turkey-calls when I recognized Chiba-Baka:  
  
"Grrrrk-gk-gk-gk-gk-gk! Grrrrrrrrrk-gk-gk-gk-gk-gk! Grrrrrrrk-gk-gk!"  
  
"I don't honestly know what's worse!" Serena mused. "The outfit,  
the roses, of that *damned* poetry?"  
  
"Fred-Astaire-wannabe!" I chuckle.  
  
"Truly sad," Serena answered. "But, the short poetry is pathetic!"  
  
"Aye! Tis filled with pathos, I agree," I add, "but not as much   
as the roses!"  
  
We both wind up laughing. Then try to stop as we see the warriors   
coming back! They've won... but they're limping back in... I doubt I'd   
call them the "Conquering Heroes"! Maybe, "Conquered"?  
  
Unfortunately.. Rei heard a snicker.  
  
"And WHY do you laugh at us?!?!"  
  
"I.. I'm.. sorry.. Rei-chan!" I try to speak between gasps. "But..  
you look like something.. Artimus.. dragged in *heehee*!"  
  
"Yeah!" Serena laughed, " Then decided he didn't want.. and dragged   
back out! *Hahahaaaa*GASP*!"  
  
"I suppose you could do BETTER?!?!" Rei snapped out.  
  
"Iie." I answer. "Not better. FASTER. But not better!"  
  
Rei wore a smirk of satisfaction... for all of about 30 seconds!  
  
"ARE you SAYING we're SLOW????" She suddenly screeched.  
  
"DAMN! she's *quick*!" Serena giggled.  
  
Meanwhile, our arguing seemed to draw in Clan Masaki.  
  
"'Slow'?" Ryoko said. "I'd say that's putting it lightly!"  
  
"Hai." Ayeka answered. "Very lightly."  
  
"I've seen faster molasses!" I growled.  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru turned straight to Serena and I.  
  
"I think he has something *important* to say, Serena!" I smile.  
  
"I hope it's not more Haiku!" Serena yawned.  
  
"You know, you SHOULD show more respect to these ladies!" Mamoru said,   
condescending.  
  
"I DO respect my itoko-tachi!" I try to remain as calmn as possible. "That's   
why I'm trying to let them know what their weaknesses are! If I DIDN'T respect   
them, I'd say nothing and let them be Youma-Chow.. Rosie!"  
  
Chibusa suddenly tries to find a place to hide and giggle!  
  
Mamoru then prepared for battle, DAMN! I DO believe I *pissed* off the boy!  
  
Unfortunately, getting ready "for battle", for Chiba Mamoru, means, finding   
another Haiku:   
  
"The girl stands for us  
  
fighting impossible foes  
  
So the rest can live."  
  
Oh, Lord! And, to think, I liked writing Haiku once!  
  
"Kami help me...", Serena sighed, "Not *this shit* again... A complete   
waste of air..."  
  
"Isn't it, though?" I try to smile, but only grimace. Then I sigh.  
  
"True, they DON'T have the time to home in on Turkey-Boy as they do   
with Usagi-imouto and her calesthenics, but you'd think SOMEONE would   
have found him by now!"  
  
At this, Mamoru breaks down and CRIES!  
  
"DAMN! That's the MOST emotion I bet anyone's SEEN out of you, Tuxxie!" Serena  
cackled. "True, it was not QUITE the emotional-outburst I expected from you, but..  
well.. any emotion is better than none! I guess."  
  
"I guess he went," I say in a bad John-Wayne impression, "to the Wastern-school  
for Showing Emotion, Pilgrim!"  
  
"Heeheeha.. What the..? WATCH OUT, KELLY!!" Serena shouted out, tripping me   
to the ground.  
  
"SERENA?" I yell, "WHAT IN THE..?"  
  
*Twiiiip!*  
  
I looked off to the side of my boots, where a red rose had embedded itself   
in the ground.  
  
"Gee, TitT-Boy," I hissed out through grinning teeth. "I didn't know you   
*cared*. I- am- going- to- KILL- you- now!" I slowly rose up and moved foreward.  
  
"'Tee-ta Boy'?" Minako asked.  
  
The THING-in-the-Cape then grabbed a handful of roses.  
  
BIG mistake, Chiba-Baka!  
  
"Kelly-Sama!" Yosho called out, "CATCH!"  
  
*VOOP!*VOOP!*VOOP!*  
  
I duck a bit and catch the spinning staff!  
  
"YOSHI! NOW, TiiT-Boy! Throw me your WORST!"  
  
"'Tee-ta Boy'? Rei asked.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted out. "TURKEY-IN-THE-TUX! I said.. THROW ME YOUR WORST!!!!"  
  
"Ah!" Usagi's face lit up. "T-I-T-T! 'Titt-Boy'! NOW it makes sense!" My   
itoko and her daughter clapped and cheered!  
  
The Senshi sweat-dropped.  
  
The Thing finally tossed his roses..  
  
I spun the staff and quickly ended the War of the Roses!  
  
"Hey!" Serena cheered. "Bo knows roses!!!!"  
  
"Better than the Japanese do!" I smirk at Mamoru. "Itoko? If you MUST   
fight with flowers.. find something STURDIER than roses! Ja ne?"  
  
That's when I noticed .. of all things possibly growing in Japan.. a   
JASMINE bush! Gardenia jasminoides.. "Cape jasmine"! I chuckled.. *heheh*  
This was getting too damned easy. And, Lo and BEHOLD! The plant was in   
BLOOM!  
  
I picked a flower and sniffed.. AHHH! The heavy frangrance.. I DO   
love it so!!!!  
  
Then I took dead aim om Turkey-boy's shoulder.. might as well make sure   
the cape is pinned to the tuxedo-jacket *properly*  
  
"CAPE JASMINE FOR THE CAPE-BOY!!!!"   
  
*THWAAAAK!!!!*  
  
"GNAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Well, I'll be.. the silly-thing went into the other silly-thing's shoulder!"  
  
"Ami-chan? Washuu-chan?" I called out. "Medic?" I then pulled out the   
red-tippeed flower-stem. "DAMN! These things actually *work!*"  
  
"When I get up," Mamo-turkey slowly growled, "you are dead man, Graham-san!"  
  
I still don't know why.. but, I suddenly thought I'd had enough of that   
Baka-boy to last me ten lifetimes.  
  
"Somebody wanna take this Asshole out and SHOOT HIM??" I hear myself singing   
out.  
  
Suddenly.. the hands of two Galactic Patrolwomen, two Princesses, a bounty-  
hunter, a pirate, and a scientist were up in the air! And my Imouto was *dying*  
of laughter!  
  
"Dammit, Tux!" I grinned down at the grimacing Prince. "You're getting to be  
a VERY POPULAR fellow!"  
  
"*You* should leave!" A woman in a black skirt and long green hair said to me.  
"You should not be here! You are dangerous to the future!"  
  
I was running WAY past "Annoyed" right then. Meioh Setsuna was the LAST *thing*  
I needed to here from.  
  
"Who's future am I a 'danger' to, Setsuna?" I asked the Gatekeeper as calmly as   
I could. I was having to GREATLY suppress an urge to throttle this cousin. "Yours?"  
  
"Crystal Tokyo's", The garnet eyes said to me.  
  
I looked over to Chibiusa. She was still here.  
  
"Would you mind repeating that, Frau Geobbels?"  
  
Setsuna stared at me, wide-eyed, and looked like she was strangling on something.  
  
"'Frau.. Geobbels'?" Sailorneptune asked.  
  
"Josef Geobbels." I quietly explained. "Propeganda Minister for NAZI Germany   
until he committed suicide in 1945."  
  
"Are you emplying that Setsuna is lying to us about what she sees?" Sailoruranus  
asked threateningly.  
  
"I am *saying* that fate is not chiseled into stone.. no matter WHAT Frau   
Goebbels says. Besides which.. I seriously doubt she's looked very closely at the   
future she is trying to shepherd-in."  
  
All other fights, arguments, and jokes were quietly being forgotten. Pluto   
and I seemed to be drawing a crowd!   
  
"You do not know of what you speak, Gaijin." Pluto softly said.  
  
"And you do not know what you guard, Sailor." I smiled.  
  
"The future..", Pluto began.  
  
"Is made up of every reaction we make!", I finished. "The future is only limited  
by the decisions *we* make! Some decisions draw certain further decisions, others  
do not."  
  
"The Hime is light." Pluto decided to take another course. "Darkness is always   
attracted to the light. It's natural. It's like a moth and a flame."  
  
"True. But there are many ways to deal with moths." I countered with a smile.  
  
I'm beginning to get to these three Senshi.  
  
"Shut UP! QUIET!!" Sailoruranus screamed. "I will KILL you, slanderer!"  
  
Damn! I think I hit a nerve!  
  
"You take one step towards that boy," Ryoko appeared naxt to Uranus, "and I   
will break your neck."  
  
"Release her, Demon!" Neptune threatened. "You and your itoko will die,   
quickly!"  
  
"Shah, Kelly-Sama!" Sailorpluto grinned.  
  
So.. the had become a chess game, huh?  
  
"I don't think so, Lady Neptune." Ayeka's whisper cut the air like a   
thunderclap! "I don't usually find myself agreeing with Ryoko-san! And, at first,  
I didn't like Kelly-kun, but he is making perfect sense right now! He makes more   
sense than your prophetess, there. And, should you harm him OR Ryoko.. I will   
bury you in the very heart of this hill!"  
  
"Shah mat, Pluto!" I grinned right back. "The next move is yours?"  
  
Pluto pointed her damned time-staff at me..   
  
"You making a mistake, Pluto!" I sang out lightly- and took hold of the   
business-end of that key.  
  
She wouldn't..  
  
"Dead-O Scream."  
  
She would..  
  
**BOOM!!!!**  
  
"*Cough!*Cough!*Sailorpluto, you Magnificent BITCH!!" I screamed out. "WHY   
*Cough* did you just BLAST me when you already KNEW, from EXPERIENCE, that I'd   
just send that DAMNED attack BACK at you? You know, for a Time-Warden *Cough!*   
you're a DAMNED-slow learner!"   
  
"Amen!"  
  
I looked around. Ayeka, fortunately, had unleashed the powers of the White-  
Hawk to shield everyone else, so only she, Ryoko, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and   
I got blasted by the Time-Guard's idiocy. As it was, my imouto-chan would be   
pissed enough at the Plutonian.  
  
I jerked the time-staff away from its Mistress. "Gimme THAT!"  
  
I than hit her with it, right up in the crotch, with every bit of strength   
I could harness!  
  
She slowly sank to the ground, whimpering. "Itai.. ITAI!!!!"  
  
As Sailorpluto was slowly sinking omto the ground, Sailoruranus somehow   
broke-free from Ryoko!  
  
I think Ryoko just loosened her grip out of meanness.. for Uranus!  
  
I must have been slow.. because Sailoruranus smiftly had me on the ground   
and in an arm-block.  
  
"Try to get out of THIS, Gaijin!" Uranus said slowly and with emphasis.   
"This hold is *unbreakable*!"  
  
I smiled. 'Unbreakable'? There's no such animal!  
  
All you have to is relax- and feel in what direction the pressure's being   
applied towards!  
  
So.. I let myself go as limp as possible, than twisted my shoulder so my  
body was perpendicular to the pressure-flow..  
  
"Nani-yo?" Uranus squeeled.  
  
And I lifted the Senshi off the ground, and threw her into the rising   
Plutonian!  
  
"BANZAI!!!" I shouted, my arms raised in victory!  
  
"Itai..!" Chibiusa hissed.  
  
"That *must* hurt!" Usagi agreed.  
  
"That was an unbreakable hold! How could he break that hold? How did he   
break that hold? That was unbreakable!! How could he beat me?? How could a Gaijin   
beat me?? HOW COULD I BE.. BEATEN.. BY A MAN?? BY A *MERE* MAN???? Help me! Michiru?  
Setsuna? Somebody? Help meeeeeeee.."  
  
'Oh, damn! Uranus is loosing it.'  
  
Uranus started running towards a car. I beat her there.  
  
'Damn! There are KEYS in here!'  
  
I removed the keys and threw them to Serena.  
  
"Serena.. CATCH!!"  
  
"What do you what me to do with THESE??" Serena asked.  
  
"I think they're her car-keys!" I said, pointing to Sailoruranus. "And I don't   
want her driving in her condition!"  
  
"So?" Serena tossed the keys back to me, just over Uranus' grabbing hands!  
  
"My KEYS!! Gimme! GIMME!!"  
  
"Amanda Serena GRAHAM!! I can't keep the keys away from her! I'm too near the   
DAMNED CAR!! And I don't want her driving off in her consition! She could wipe   
herself out driving off this damned HILL!!!"  
  
I threw the keys back to Serena.  
  
"And I should care *because*??"  
  
Serena threw them back to me.  
  
"She's a RELATIVE!!"  
  
"So were CAIN and ABEL!!"  
  
Itai!  
  
Anyway, we played keep-away with Uranus' keys for about 30 minutes, with Uranus   
throwing a tentrum, until I told Serena to get rid of the keys.  
  
"Toss them to Usagi!"  
  
Usagi then pocketed the keys someplace safe.  
  
Uranus looked towards Usagi pleadingly. "Give me my KEYS, Koneko? Onegai?"  
  
"Gomen nisai, Haruka! But Kelly is quite right! I will not let you drive yet!"  
  
Uranus- Haruka- plopped down on her rear and pouted.  
  
"There, there, Haruka-chan!" I cradled Haruka gently and wiped any her forming   
tears. "It will be alright! Hush.. Hush..Things will get better. We just got off on   
the wrong foot! Thing will get better. I promise." I started rocking the Senshi   
back and forth.  
  
"Arigatou, aniki", Haruka whispered.  
  
"You'e welcome, imouto-chan." I whispered back.  
  
I looked out at a suddenly-quiet group of Senshi. Their eyes were bugged-out and  
their mouths were agape! I guess they had never seen Haruka being nice to anyone   
before? Or, maybe, nice to a *man*?  
  
Well.. when the "man" in-question is Chiba Mamoru, I can understand the hostility!  
  
"Sweet words hide poison  
  
Vipers wait to capture prey  
  
But will be captured"  
  
'Speak of the Devil, and the Devil appears.'  
  
"HEY! Barney-kun!" I yell to Mamo-turkey.  
  
"'Ba-nee'?" Minako asked in responce.  
  
"'Bah-nee'?" Rei echoed.  
  
"'Baa-nee'?" Makoto asked again.  
  
"'Baa-nee'?" Ami's faint acho came back.  
  
"When did you change from purple to black?" I smirked down at Yogurt-Boy.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Usagi smiled. "Barney the Purple-Dinosaur!!"  
  
Chibiusa hid her face in Serena's stomache and tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Nani?" The Thing-in-the-Cape asked.  
  
"Slow, ain't he?" Serena growled out, causing Chibiusa to laugh yet again.  
  
"That is not really fair!" Ami spoke up, "Tuxedo-Kamen is not scary as   
some purple dinosaur!!"  
  
Setsuna and Michiru cringed, Usagi stifled a small giggle, Chibusa buried   
herself deeper in my sister's stomache, and most of the other Senshi face-faulted.   
  
"Truer words have never been spoken, Mercury-Sama!" I chuckled.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru jumped up. "What are you doing with Graham-Sama?"  
  
I stopped caressing Haruka a bit. "Michiru-ningyoutsukai? Sit down and quiet   
down.. or I'll take those strings you work Haruka with and wrap them around your   
neck and STRANGLE you with them!" 


	9. Written in Blood, Chapter 09

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
The Dragonball-series, also, does not belong to me.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
NOTE: I never planned for this story to see thew light of the web.. but, my co-writer,   
MoonTwit, decided to use this idea as a part of a story-idea of her's that I'm helping her write. So... up on ff.net it goes!   
  
Any references to actual-people or groups living or (mostly) dead are intentional. I   
am mixing this story up with my family-history :)  
  
Flames are MORE than welcome (This house could use the heat!).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"Tuxedo-Kamen is not scary as some purple dinosaur!!"  
  
I had the feeling.. after hearing that statement.. that I needed to start  
writing a collection of these.. "Mizuno-isms"! Even if posterity would not gain   
insight from them, at least they'd be good for a laugh.  
  
Or blackmail!  
  
Little did I realize, unfortunately (for Ami-chan), that the Ice-Senshi   
was NOT quite done.  
  
And the Ficus Aino started it.  
  
"I cannot believe what our Gaijin-relations have said about our Prince!"  
  
"Well," Rei said sheepishly, "it's true."  
  
"I KNOW!" Minako screeched. "But they seem to be having too much FUN at   
Mamoru-san's EXPENCE!!"  
  
"I think they just enjoy each other's company!" Makoto spoke up in our   
defense.  
  
"Well," Ami mused, "They do seem to be nakayoshi."  
  
The other Senshi automatically looked at Mercury.   
  
Clan-Hakubi stared at Mercury.  
  
Serena and I stopped laughing long enough to look towards Usagi.  
  
"Ami-chan..", Usagi sighed.. "just said you were.. intimate. Gomen nisai."  
  
My imouto jumped and spun-around like a cat getting out of someone's   
arms.  
  
"What did to you say, Mizuno-san?"  
  
Ami suddenly looked like a deer caught in the glare of headlights.  
  
"Well, you know... you're... together?"  
  
Serena and just kind of stood there for a minute before we burst out   
laughing. The Senshi however didn't see the humor that we did.  
  
"Why are you laughing at Ami-chan?!?!" Minako went in Serena's face.   
But Serena was laughing too hard to answer.  
  
"Be.. be..", I gasped, "grateful.. we're laughing *hehehe!!* My.. my..  
*hahaha!* Imouto.. has sent folks to the doctor's.. for *gasp* less than   
that!"  
  
Suddenly, however, Serena wasn't laughing. In fact, my imouto was   
giving Ami the four-by-four glare again! Damn- my sister realized just   
then that Ami was serious!  
  
"Mizuno-Baka?" My sister said with a smile that made me scream 'murder!',  
"I suggest you start running.. now."  
  
"Nani?" Ami stared.  
  
"RUN !!!!"  
  
Ami took off faster than I thought a human could run!   
  
Serena gave her a five-second lead. Then bolted after the runaway sprite.  
  
I started to sing:  
  
"Well, the race is on and here comes Pride at the back-stretch..  
  
"Heartaches are going to the inside..  
  
"My tears are holdin' back, they're trying not to fall..  
  
"My heart's out of the running, True Love's scratched for another stake..  
  
"The race is on and, it looks like Heartaches! And the winner looses all!"  
  
As Ami disappeared around the shrine, with Amanda Serena right on her   
heels, I started to chuckle! Well.. Ami HAD started this mess.  
  
Then, Minako spoke again. It was the dumbest thing she had said all day,   
probably. And it just added fuel to a growing fire.  
  
"Well.. I guess what they say is true.. the family that strays together,  
plays together!"  
  
"It's 'The family that PLAYS together, STAYS together, Minako-chan!"   
Artemis sighed.  
  
"Well.. you know what I mean." Sailor Venus grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I understood you PERFECTLY, Ficus!" I snapped out.  
  
"So did we." Ayeka and Ryoko growled as they each grabbed an arm.  
  
"Nani????"  
  
Oh! This was going to be *fun*!  
  
"Hold it, ladies!" Haruka spoke up. "I cannot allow you to do what   
you are about to do!"  
  
Venus smiled out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You may hurt yourselves! You will need help!"  
  
That smile on Minako-Ficus' face quickly withered as, first, Haruka  
and, then, Makoto, each grabbed a leg!  
  
I smiled. Damn! We have a gun-crew! I stood my station as field-spotter.  
Soon, our target was in sight and closing fast.  
  
"Range.. ten yards! Elevation.. ten degrees! Firing Perpendicular on my   
mark! Six.. five.. four.."  
  
My crew started to swing. Then chant.  
  
"Three! Two! ONE!"  
  
And Mina-baka was *airborne*!!! With a perfect arc, she broad sided Ami!   
Then, the two entangled-Senshi started rolling down the hill!  
  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at the scene of tangled-Senshi   
tumbleweed before her.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Usagi called out. "You forgot something! One Neko-hentai!"  
  
Usagi then threw Artemis like a perfect discus! And, he spun like one,   
too!!  
  
"REEEEEEooooooooooooow!! REEEEEEooooooooooooooow!! REEEEEEooooooooooooow!!"  
  
The next moment was absolutely priceless, as Artemis must have landed   
with claws bared squarely on Minako's back! For, the next thing we knew, Minako   
was somehow disentangled of Ami and airborne once more..  
  
"REEEEEEooooooooooooooow!!!!"  
  
"I do not know which one is worse?" Luna's small voice cut in. "The Senshi   
of Venus.. or her Guardian?"  
  
Serena was bent-over double, helpless in laughter at the sight of the   
formerly-mix-mastered Senshi. As were most of us-all!   
  
*Most*  
  
"Kelly-Gaijin?" Kaioh Michiru screeched, "Prepare TO DIE!"  
  
"Hey!" Ayeka piped-up, "That's my line! I should sue!"  
  
"Copyright infringement!" Ryoko guffawed.  
  
As Haruka *tried* to talk Michiru out of my death, Mamoru started stomping   
around like a mad cow.  
  
"You shall DIE to your insults, GAIJIN!"  
  
I started getting scared.  
  
"He shall not die today!" Washuu pulled out a strange metallic ball. "You,  
Prince-Baka, may not be so fortunate. Kelly!! Back away from where you are by   
about twenty feet. I suggest everyone else do the same!"  
  
Washuu then tossed the ball in the air, where it seemed to stop.. at a hight  
of about a hundred feet.. a started to glow! Soon, we could feel a small rumble. And   
we instinctively hit the ground!!   
  
"Is this an earthquake?" Tenchi called out! "Washuu-chan?! You've started an   
EARTHQUAKE!!"  
  
"Do not hurt my shrine!" Rei cried out.  
  
"I am feeling SICK!!" Amanda yelled.  
  
"It is the hemoglobin in your blood!" Washuu explained, yelling just above the   
rumble. "It is reacting to my magnetic sphere!"   
  
"Demo.. the iron in our blood isn't magnitized!" I yelled back.  
  
"Under normal circumstances..", Washuu grinned, "it isn't!"  
  
Touche.  
  
Soon, we were staring in awe, as the ball above us began to grow as space-  
rocks and dust began to swirl and cling around it! Then, with a strange grace,  
the ball floated down to the ground, taking.. root?.. on a small outcropping of   
rock! Then.. slowly, at first.. the Oka-no-Washuu grew from the other of the   
Seven Hills! Well, I guess, it *could* have been called a hill! It was more a   
small fortification of basaltic columns and terraces that rose steeply to a rounded  
knob on top- about fifty feet up! The more I looked at it.. the more I smiled!   
MY hill! Oh.. WOW!  
  
"Arigatou, Washuu-Hibiki!" I kowtowed to the little redhead. And smiled:  
  
We ARE dangerous!  
  
Then, looking at my hill, a thought came to me:  
  
Just how in the HELL am I supposed to CLIMB my hill?  
  
That's when I saw it.. a Jacob's ladder.. and I shuddered.  
  
"Washuu-chan? There is NO WAY I can climb that ladder!"  
  
"Graham-ijin!" Mamo-Baka screamed as he started running toward me.   
"You will DIE now!"  
  
Well- they say there's first time for everything!  
  
I took my first wiggly-wobbly steps on those rungs, then unsteadily   
balanced myself as I made my way to the top of the hill.. or, rather,   
the end of the ladder! Then, taking a quick look back to see the Thing-in-the-  
Cape just trying to climb the ladder, I a took a deep breath and started   
climbing the last of the columns and terraces! Soon, I was at the top. I DID   
IT!  
  
I danced a jig for everyone below to celebrate!  
  
Meanwhile, Cape-boy had fallen off the ladder.. twice!  
  
"Y'need a proper-target, Mamoru-saru?" I cackled.. and mooned the   
Baka-Boy! Of course- everybody else saw it. Half the ladies present were dying   
of embarrassment, and the other half (including the Usagis.. God love them!) were  
dying of laughter!  
  
Well, it could be worse. They could be laughing at my front! That would   
be like the joke:  
  
  
"What's worse than being charged with Indecent Exposure?  
  
Having the case dismissed for lack of evidence!"  
  
  
Anyway, I looked back down as Mamo-saru was climbing up the ladder.  
  
"I will GET you, Gaijin! And when I do..."  
  
I smiled. Baka-Boy was making this *way* too easy!  
  
I pulled down my pants and showed my ass again.. And wagged it in   
Baka-Boy's face!  
  
"Gee, Mamo-saru! I didn't know you cared!"  
  
Mamoru-Baka fell off the ladder about half-way up!  
  
"Hey! Cape-Boy!" I shouted downstairs. "You.. like.. been around Kunzite   
too long?"  
  
THAT turned Mamoru-itoko into a boiled lobster! And, it sent everybody   
else into spasms of laughter!!  
  
This time, the Baka was angry enough to reach the top of my hill! He   
climbed to the top of the Jacob's Ladder, scaled the remaining columns and   
terraces, and *still* had enough steam to charge me!  
  
I removed my jacket:  
  
"Toros! Toros! Hey! Bos! Bos! Toros!"  
  
If the Baka wanted to kill himself, I'd be more-than-happy to help him!  
  
Bos-Baka took the bait, and charged.. right off the hill!  
  
"Watch it, Endy!" I called out, a la Bill Cosby. "Some of these hills go   
STAIGHT UP.. and STRAIGHT DOWN!!"  
  
"Uhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...!" Chiba-Baka seemed   
to groan.  
  
"Hey! Niisan!!" Amanda shouted. "How's our Cuz?"  
  
"You mean besides doing a pretty good pretzel-imitation, Serena?"   
I chuckled. "He'll live.. painfully, but he'll live!"  
  
"How DARE you GLOAT over my.. er, our.. great PRINCE????" Miss Hino cried   
out.   
  
"Well.. BRING IT ON, FIREBRAND!!"  
  
"WITH PLEASURE!!"  
  
After taking a quick glance toward Usagi and Chibiusa going around the  
hill to look after Mamoru, I smile. I sure hope Baka-Boy knows how blessed he  
is! Then, I turn back to face Sailormars! Then- I start dancing a Gay Gordon   
around the hilltop! I might as well give Rei-Baka the challenge of a moving   
target.. but, not too fast, yet!  
  
  
Hark! Where the night is falling  
  
Hark! Hear the pipes a-calling  
  
Loudly and proudly calling down thruogh the glen  
  
There where the hills are sleeping  
  
Now feel the blood a leaping  
  
High as the spirits of the old highland men  
  
"FIRE SOUL !!!!" The Firebrand tried to shoot me.. but her aim   
was off. Hell! I think I could have survived that standing still!!  
  
Than.. I start to hear.. a PIPER!! In JAPAN?? I look down..  
and see Washuu-chan playing a set of bagpipes that, I swear, are   
twice as big as she is!!  
  
Anyway, I slowed the tune.. and my dance!  
  
  
  
Towering in gallant fame  
  
Scotland my mountain hame  
  
High may your proud standards gloriously wave  
  
Land of my high endeavor  
  
Land of the shining river  
  
Land of my heart forever, Scotland the Brave  
  
  
Just then, I find a bodhran, a Celtic drum, and a stick to strike   
it with! As I bend down to get them, a hear the Martial cry again:  
  
"FIRE SOUL !!"  
  
DAMN! I was *RIGHT* !! Even when I'm standing STILL, she misses me!  
  
"My fair lassie!" I call out to my Itoko-in-Red, "If you're wanting   
to hit me, I'm afraid you'll be needing a new weapon!"  
  
"NANI? Baka-no-GAIJIN!!!!"  
  
This time, Mihoshi and Kiyone join me in song:  
  
  
High in the misty mountains  
  
Out by the purple highlands  
  
Brave are the hearts that beat beneath Scottish skies  
  
Wild are the winds to meet you  
  
Staunch are the friends that greet you  
  
Kind as the love that shines from fair maidens eyes  
  
  
Towering in gallant fame  
  
Scotland my mountain hame  
  
High may your proud standards gloriously wave  
  
Land of my high endeavor  
  
Land of the shining river  
  
Land of my heart forever, Scotland the Brave  
  
  
"MARS.. FLAME.. SNIPER!!!!"  
  
Rei-chan's aim improves considerably, as the arrow ALMOST hits me!  
To this turn of events, Washuu-hibiki gave one long skirl on her pipes..  
and Rei-chan fell backwards into a jittery shock!  
  
"Itai... Na.. Nani?" Rei asked, blinking herself back to   
consciousness. "What kind of EVIL invention have you come up with, NOW,   
Washuu-Sensei?"  
  
Washuu just Harrumphed. "For your information, Hino-Sama, this is NOT  
an 'evil invention'! And.. I didn't even invent it! The bagpipes are a native-  
Terran musical instrument! The idea for them was here before I crashed here!"  
  
I sat down on the edge of my hilltop and chuckled at the exchange.   
"Well, Washuu-chan, The Bagpipes *are* an ancient musical instrument.. *and*,  
according to the English, an instrument of war!" I start to cackle!!  
  
As to emphasize the last point made, Washuu-chan gave the pipes another   
skirl.. which sent Sailormars onto the ground- and into a panic!   
  
Then, she jumped up- and I could see, even from my perch, a wild look in  
the Miko's eyes- and she started running toward my hill! Then, she started taking   
the Jacob's ladder two steps at a time! By the time she reached my hilltop, Rei   
was a bit out-of-breath..  
  
Unfortunately.. it wasn't by much! She quickly grabbed an ofuda, and   
started chanting:  
  
"Rin, Ryou.. Tou.. Sha, Kai, Shi.. Retsu.. Sai, Zen.. Akuro Taisen!"   
  
She then slapped that *damned* ofuda *hard* between my eyes!   
  
"OUCH! *Why* did you just slap me with a charm, Mars-mo-Hime? Do I LOOK   
like a youma? Senshi-no-BAKA!"  
  
I play Spin-the-Senshi at this point! In front of God and everybody I know  
in Japan. I quickly turned Rei-Baka to face everyone else but the Usagis and the   
Thing-in-the-Cape, and I drop her over my knee! Then, at the risk of being called   
Hentai, I pulled down Rei's skirt, and give the hot-head something she has   
OBVIOUSLY needed for a LONG time...  
  
A good, old-fashioned, palm-of-the-hand, ass-whuppin'!!  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!*  
  
*POP!!*  
  
*POP!!*  
  
*POP!!*  
  
*POP!!*  
.  
*POP!!!!*  
  
*POP!!!!*  
  
*POP!!!!*  
  
*POP!!!!*  
  
I spanked the Fire-Priestess so much my hand became sore! I'm not real   
sure about Rei's rear-end, but I DID note that she was being extra-careful about   
how she pulled up her uniform!  
  
After this, I decided that Mars was going down the hill, shortly, but I   
wasn't too sure just how! Was she walking down.. or diving down?   
  
"Itai.." Mars whimpered. "You will DIE.. 'ITOKO'!" She then took out another  
ofuda. "Rin Ryou Tou Sha Kai Shi Retsu...!"   
  
That's it! I WAS going to be nice! But.. she's CLIMBING DOWN!!  
  
I grabbed the offending ofuda from my wayward itoko's grip.  
  
"That's it!!!! Firebrand? Get.. off.. of.. my.. hill!!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Down the ladder."  
  
"NANI????"  
  
"Get *down* that damned ladder before I KICK your ass down it!"  
  
Hino Rei kind of- glared- at me for 30 seconds (and I counted them off),  
them she started down the hill! First she navigated the terraces and columns-  
quite painfully, as I heard her cry out every time she fell on her butt- and,   
then, slowly worked her way down the ladder! Or, rather, she made it 2/3 of the  
way down the ladder. Then, she fell off, hitting the ground with her ass and a  
*thud!*  
  
It's amazing.. and amusing.. how far sound can travel!  
  
Rei hobbled over to Usagi. Then, she whimpered to Usagi-Itoko:  
  
"My Itoko .. spanked me .. real hard .. and I .. hit my butt .. coming  
down.. it hurts!"  
  
"Well," Usagi said softly, "you WERE being mean to him! I think.. you had  
better apologize to him when he comes down."  
  
From where I was, it looked like Rei was trying to climb into Usagi for   
protection!  
  
Meanwhile, the Turkey-in-the-Tux was strangely silent.  
  
"VENUS.. LOVE-ME.. WHIP!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, I found myself wrapped up in a golden-heart lasso! It felt like  
Sailor Venus wanted to play tug-of-war, with the object of making me fall!  
  
Well.. two can play this game. I had a fish- or, Ficus- on the line. So,   
all I had to do was reel her in!  
  
I backed up slowly, making sure my feet were firmly under me, and used   
my weight to counter the Ficus Aino's pull! Then, as soon as I would feel her   
grip loosen, I would pull in on the whip a little more. Fortunately, the longer  
I stood still, the more Venus would have to move to try to gain leverage on more   
chain! What's the saying about an Immoveable Object? Well, a certain Forceful   
Senshi was going to MEET an "Immoveable Object"!  
  
After awhile, I had a coiled Love-me Whip around my arms (dangerous,   
I know.. but..), and a struggling Venusian at the foot of my hill! And, boy, was  
I tired! I'd never even had a FISH fight me so much!! Fortunately, Ficus Aino   
seemed to be loosing more-and-more of her footing, so, I was able to reel her in   
fasten and faster!! What was particularly hilarious what listening as she made  
contact with the rock walls of the hill! No.. fortunately, she never hurt herself,  
but, every time she would come near the wall, she'd kick herself away as hard as  
she could.. which did nothing more than allow me to pull her up higher, and bring   
her BACK to the wall with as much or greater force than when she left!!   
  
*BOUNCE!!*BOUNCE!!*BOUNCE!!*  
  
The next thing I remembered.. I was hauling my catch up the knob.  
  
"Miss Aino, I presume?" I smiled.  
  
"You *huff*huff* tried *pant* to KILL me!" Minako spat out.  
  
"Now, see here, Aino-chan! I was just PROTECTING myself! YOU tossed that   
WHIP around me and TRIED to PULL me off this HILL!"  
  
"Well?? Ahh.. Hmmm.."  
  
"Besides which, you were the one that decided to jump-off against the wall.   
I didn't suggest that."  
  
"Errrr.. Can I get back to you on that?" Minako looked at me with the BIGGEST   
sort of puppy-dog eyes I'd ever seen.  
  
I DIDN'T need that.  
  
"Oh, Damn! I think what I have here is under the size-limit!" I grinned.   
"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to toss you back!"  
  
With a quick snap, I jerked the whip out of Minako's hands!  
  
With no whip to hold on to, Sailor Venus fell backwards.. and off the hill!  
Fortunately, she was able to twist around and land on all fours. I wondered..   
after that happened.. was she related to Artemis? After all, they *did* seem to   
share the same brain!  
  
But.. DAMN! The *fun* wasn't over yet!!  
  
"LOOK OUT, ITOKO-SAMA!!" Haruka shouted out.  
  
I looked at the foot of my hill.. and saw a charging Kaioh Michiru!   
  
Seeing the steam she was building up for her attack.. I figured the best   
thing to do would be to just step out of the way!  
  
Sure enough, the Siren-of-Neptune shortly jumped up to the knob and ran   
after me! 'Damnit, woman!' I thought. 'How STUPID can you be?'  
  
She charged me. I didn't have to do anything but step out of the way at   
the last second.. and let gravity take care of the rest.  
  
"NANIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiii..?"  
  
"Have a nice trip, Michiru-chan!", I grinned. " See you next fall!"  
  
*THUMP!*  
  
"Itai.."  
  
Well, I'll be.. another pretzel-imitation!  
  
"That looks like FUN, itoko!" Ryoko shouted, "Mind if we come up?"  
  
Fun? I slowly shook my head. Ryoko was as crazy as Serena!   
  
"Sure! Come on up!"  
  
"AYIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" I heard the high-pitch squeal of Ayeka, "Unhand me,   
Demon! Just where are you taking me??"  
  
"To the top of Mom's Mountain! Come!! Let's ski a little!"  
  
'When I get down from here,' I made a note to myself, 'I had to ask Washuu  
if Mental-Illness runs in the family!'   
  
Soon, the Princess and the Pirate were at the knob.. and discussing their   
target.  
  
"Remember!", Ryoko said, "If you bounce off Neptune, you shouldn't break   
anything!"  
  
"But Neptune?" Ayeka smirked. She and Ryoko then broke out in laughter.  
  
Ryoko then jumped off the knob... and, tucking herself in, rolled down the   
hill- and right into Kaioh-Sama!   
  
"Oof!" Michiru gasped as Ryoko bounced off of her and piked and twisted, to  
land on her feet!  
  
"Ta-da!" Ryoko sang out, taking a bow. "Domo Arigatou, minna!"  
  
"Show-off!" Ayeka smirked, then surfed down the hill! "KAWABUNGGA!!!"  
  
Kawabunga? Is the first-princess of Jurai a Surfer-Chick? I chuckled..  
Kawabunga?  
  
Ayeka hit her mark perfectly.. and Michiru gasped.. then the Princess   
twisted beautifully, landing right beside Ryoko!  
  
They BOTH deserved perfect-tens, down there! I then went over to the edge..   
and looked down.  
  
"You ought to know something.." I smirked at a crumpled Sailor Neptune,   
adding my insult to her injury. "Haruka.. I can tolerate, and even feel sorry for.  
She HAD no IDEA what you were getting her into as a Sailorsenshi until it she was   
at the point-of-no-return! She was just a puppet. YOU, however, are the Puppet-  
Master! YOU pulled her strings, Michiru! You, I do not feel sorry for.. nor have   
ANY tolerance of!"  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Speaking of Puppet-Masters..  
  
"You are a threat to the time-line." Sailor Pluto said softly. "And, we   
are here to do something about it." She pointed to someone in back of me.  
  
There stood Sailor Saturn with her Silence-Glaive at the ready.  
  
"AHHH!" I smiled.. a bit evilly, I guess. "The Can-Opener! May I please   
borrow your weapon, Hotaru-Sama?"  
  
"Hai." Saturn whispered with a smile and handed me the glaive.  
  
Then, I turned back to Setsuna.  
  
"*Why* didn't I *see* this *commmminnnng*!" The Time-Guard whined.  
  
I chuckled. "Setsuna-san? Have you ever thought that I might not be   
a danger to this time-line? That this timeline might be the danger?"  
  
Setsuna suddenly developed a totally blank, clueless look all over   
her face! She seemed struck absolutely DUMB by this revelation!  
  
"Hold that thought!" I grinned as I swung the glaive in a perfect arc,  
and sliced through my target!  
  
Setsuna's eyes were frozen wide.  
  
The garnet-orb fell down the hill, sliced off completely from the   
time-staff!  
  
"Why didn't I see this coming?" Setsuna mumbled repeatedly as if it were  
her mantra.  
  
"Yup." I sighed. "We're definitely related!" Then, I shouted down to my   
imouto. "Hey, Sere! She sounds just like you when you don't get your way!"   
  
"I don't sound THAT bad!!" Serena screamed back at me.  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"Do not!!"  
  
"Do, too!"  
  
"Do NOT!!"  
  
"If you say so!" I chuckled.. then looked over to Usagi as a crumpled   
Michiru came limping into her lap.  
  
"Itoko?" I called down, "Could you do us all a *big* favor? Could   
you hide that garnet someplace where Setsuna-Baka can't get to it for   
another century or so?"  
  
After I got off the mountain- and asked Washuu about the family's   
mental-state- Makoto said that, as we were guests, we would be staying for  
dinner!  
  
As everyone started talking to everyone else again, I turned and noticed  
Sasami looking at Washuu and I. And, she had small tears coming from her eyes.   
She probably heard me ask Washuu about the mental-health of our family.  
  
Smooth move, Graham-Baka!  
  
As every else made their way- easily or painfully, depending on the person,  
to the kitchen and dining-areas, I walked over to Sasami and put my arms around the  
little princess.  
  
"Gomen nisai, hime-chan!" I spoke softly to Sasami. "I.. was not thinking..  
when I spoke to Washuu-Sama. Our house is not afflicted with any insanity! Well,  
except for me, maybe!" "Iiede, Kelly-niisan! Gomen ne! You are correct, We are all  
a little insane. It is just.. this is the first time I EVER remember Ayeka   
NOT acting like the Princess everyone expects of her! She is acting like a sister!!"  
  
"Hai!" Washuu chuckled. "and it is the first time I could feel that   
Ryoko was not, even a little, defensive towards Ayeka!"  
  
"And you're afraid this won't last, Sasami?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"Hai." Sasami sighed through her tears. "You will go back to America,  
and the things.."  
  
"And PEOPLE!" Washuu interjected.  
  
"..will come back into our lives and mess things up to like they were   
before! And, it's not only for us I fear! I CAn sense it in Usagi, too! She   
is scared, Kelly-Sensei! Afraid the losing the Senshi."  
  
"I promise we will come back when we are needed!" I give Sasami a hug.  
"And, since something may be needed befor then.. I have an idea! Sasami? Tell  
Makoto-chan we will be a bit late to supper! Washuu? Serena? We are going   
shopping! TO THE GINZA! COME!" 


	10. Written in Blood, Chapter 10

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
The Dragonball-series, also, does not belong to me.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
NOTE: I never planned for this story to see thew light of the web.. but, my co-writer,   
MoonTwit, decided to use this idea as a part of a story-idea of her's that I'm helping her write. So... up on ff.net it goes!   
  
Any references to actual-people or groups living or (mostly) dead are intentional. I   
am mixing this story up with my family-history :)  
  
Flames are MORE than welcome (This house could use the heat!).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER 10:  
  
Usually- as anyone who knows me can say- I avoid having to shop like it   
was a plague! So, when I mentioned the Ginza-District, Serena looked at me   
like I was from Venus!  
  
"OK..", My Imouto asked, "WHERE'S my Niisan? WHAT did you do with him??"  
  
"Peace, Sere!" I chuckled. "I'm still here.. just *ahem* not in my right   
MIND!"  
  
"Then.. ahh.. what mind are you in?" Washuu asked. "Or, do I want to know?"  
  
"He's in the same mind I'm in, Washu-hakibi!" Serena smiled. "The one we   
inherited from our Hahai!"  
  
"I don't wanna know!" Washuu cackled.  
  
So, because of the fights- and to give Usagi sometime to deal with our   
other itoko- Amanda Serena, me, and Washuu found ourselves walking around in   
the Ginza. Anyway, in our shopping, we happened to come across.. the answer   
to my bizarre plan.. an adult-toy store! At the sight of this store.. I smile   
like a psycho!  
  
"Hold up a minute, will you?" I asked Serena and Washuu. "I just thought of   
something!"  
  
Serena and Washuu then noticed where I'm heading to.  
  
"Nani-yo, Niisan?" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't worry, sis! You haven't gotten that bad! Yet!" I respond- and turn   
to see Washuu *trying* to hold in her laughter.  
  
"I haven't gotten that bad 'yet'?" Serena asked- a *slight* look of disappointment  
on her face. Then she grinned impishly. "I gotta try harder!"  
  
I swear.. I can't help but wonder about the girl!  
  
A few minutes later, I came out of the store... bag in hand!  
  
Then both Serena and Washuu came running towards me!! "What's in the bag??"  
  
"And is it legal Stateside?" Serena smirked.  
  
Washuu raised an eyebrow to me.  
  
"It's legal, Imouto-chan!" I offer up a goofy little smile. "I think?"  
  
Washuu doubled-over in laughter!!!  
  
Well.. Washuu being Washuu.. her curiosity got the better of her. (Hmm..  
maybe I can start calling he "Washuu-Neko"? Or "Neko-Chan Hakubi"?) So, we   
wound up examining everything at a bus-stop in the Ginza.  
  
"Hmmm..." Serena started counting, "Nine collars... nine leases... are   
these gifts for Usagi-chan?"  
  
"How did you figure that out?" I winked at Serena.  
  
"Well... I DID see as *much* of the Senshi as you did!"  
  
Washuu was chuckling low and shaking her head. "One sedai passes.. another   
takes the stage.. nothing changes."  
  
"Well..", I chuckle, "some of then are. Five Collars and five leashes."  
  
"ONLY five?" Washuu asked, a stunned look on her face.  
  
"Hai." I start counting off the collars and leashes. "Ami.. Rei.. Makoto..   
Minako.. and Yogurt-Boy! Five!"  
  
Washuu looked up at me *innocently*..  
  
"Who are the other four for?"  
  
I clear my thoat- dramatically- and start counting again. "Haruka! To hold   
Michiru.. Mihoshi! to hold Kiyone.."  
  
"Ham", Serena said in a low-voice and a smile.  
  
"Only the best 'Southern-baked'!" I smirk- then lightly kiss my imouto!  
  
Washuu halted my count. "I think you have that backwards, Kelly-kun..   
Kiyone needs to be holding.."  
  
"THE HELL SHE DOES!!!!" I yell out. "We ALL saw how *over-reactive* Officer   
Brown-nose is!! Kiyone needs to be on a leash!!"  
  
Washuu contemplated what I'd just said for a while..  
  
"Hai. You are right. VERY observant! But that *still* leaves two collars and   
two leashes."  
  
We all wear that SAME goofy smile at the SAME time:  
  
"TENCHI !!!!!"  
  
"Well..", Washuu smiled slyly, "Ryoko and Ayeka DO need training.. but will   
our Tenchi do it?"  
  
Serena and I speak at the same time. "If he wants any peace, he'll do it!"  
  
"But! He IS Yosho's grandson!" Washuu countered.   
  
"What is it about the men of Jurai??" I yelped. "Are they born-EUNECHS??"  
  
"Iyaa." Washuu sighed. "At least.. they were not when I lived there! But-  
well- things can change."  
  
"How about Yosho's generation?" Serena asked.  
  
"I do not know.." Washuu replied.  
  
Washuu then went through the pile again. "I see no whips?"  
  
"Are you INSANE, Washuu-chan?" I get up. "You remember how Ayeka was like,   
YESTERDAY! The day I let the YAK have another WHIP.. is the day someone can   
SHOOT ME!!"  
  
We all burst out laughing at that point.  
  
"Come!" Washuu said let us get these toys packages and wrapped! I want to  
see and record the reactions of your itoko-tachi as they open their gifts!"  
  
"'RECORD'?" Amanda and I shouted as we both jumped out of our skins!   
  
"OK!!" I started questioning as Amanda was laughing herself silly.  
"WHEN did you get here, Daidouji Tomoyo-chan? And, WHAT did you do with WASHUU-  
hakibi? AND.. WHEN did you stop stalking Kinomoto Sakura-chan??"  
  
This last question brought gales of laughter to Washuu-chan, and brought   
tears to Sere and I! DAMN! That's *still* funny in memory!!  
  
"HeeheeHAAAA!!!!" Washuu exclaimed. "My dscendant IS plagued too much by her  
friend!! BUT.. Sakura is like Usagi!! A friend of her's will be forever a friend!!"  
  
"That.. is a good thing." I smiled. "Come! let us get these things wrapped and   
delivered!"  
  
Serena, I, and Washuu finally make it back to the the Hikawa Shrine,   
gifts in hand and ridiculous-grins on our faces! As we entered, Tenchi and   
Mamoru took note of the boxes.  
  
"What do you have there, minna?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Gifts", I replied, trying hard not to give anything away.  
  
At the mention of gifts, Minako lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Presents?   
Who are they for? Us? Can we see them?"  
  
Serena and Washuu were trying hard NOT to laugh.  
  
"Curious as Artemus, ain't she?" Serena deadpanned.  
  
"You have NO IDEA, Serena-chan!" Luna sighed. "Mina-chan's curiosity will   
get her KILLED one day!"  
  
"Well, never fear, Luna! She will not die from the gifts we bring.. except,"   
I grinned slily and mumbled, "maybe from embarassment."  
  
"Nani?" The Ficus aino asked and grabbed at a package! "I wanna see!!!!"   
She whined out.  
  
My sister and I, Washuu, Luna, Usagi, and Chibiusa all.. cringed! "After   
DINNER!" We all shouted out as one!  
  
Dinner was wonderful.. arigatou, Mako-chan.. although we started to worry   
when Venus' eagerness to get to her gift infected the other Senshi and several   
Masaki-women! Fortunately, Washuu had placed a force-field around the boxes,   
so all the little-snoops could do was look- and fidget!!  
  
Finally, the Big-Moment arrived.  
  
That's when I noticed that Tomoyo-chan.. er, Washuu-hibiki.. hauled out   
the camera again! That's when I came to the conclusion that our Hibiki was not   
only a great-scientist, but a first-class blackmailer, as well! But, who the   
hell was her target?  
  
Putting on my best Poker-Face, I handed Usagi the first and largest   
package. "For you, Usagi-itoko! To help you deal with some 'problems'." I   
glanced at the Senshi slightly. "Open it."  
  
Usagi was busy opening our package, and the Senshi were *trying* to see   
what it was. Finally, Usagi opened the box. And a sly grin developed on her  
face!  
  
"Domo arigatou, Kelly-Sama! Serena-san! You are life-savers!"  
  
"Well.." I blush, "Sanity-savers!"   
  
Chibiusa then snuck a quick peak into the box:  
  
"I always wondered where those came from!"  
  
Usagi looked to Chibiusa. "Do I really need these in the future?"  
  
Mother and daughter then surveyed the Shrine.  
  
"Hai, hai!" Chibiusa chirped out, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
At this point, Serena, Washuu, and I were fighting losing-battles to keep   
a straight-face.  
  
Usagi then smiled mischieviously and let out a soft laugh. "They are even   
color-coordinated!!" she then pulled out the collars and leashes.  
  
Haruka and Michiru were slowly shaking their heads, Setsuna was just trying   
to cover the slightest of smiles, and Hotaru was sprawled out on the floor,   
laughing herself silly!  
  
Meanwhile.. the Innersenshi and Mamo-turkey were a bit .. slow .. to react,  
prompting a comment from Haruka:  
  
"I Always thought the Innersenshi were slow.. this proves I was right."  
  
At that point, Michiru fell over laughing!  
  
It was about now that the Inners and Cape-Boy *finally* woke up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE FOR??!!" Rei demanded.  
  
"What do you THINK they're for.. AKITA????" I drawled out.  
  
Strike one...  
  
"Huh?" Minako asked. "Nani?"  
  
'Someone needs to mist the Ficus', I thought.  
  
Rei then proceded to give me a look that would have frozen fire...   
or tried to.. but was suddenly interrupted.  
  
Chibiusa and Hotaru circled the shrine and, joined by Sasami and Yuugi,   
started singing "Who let the dogs out?"  
  
Strike two.. with the Outersenshi and Masaki-women giggling and   
guffawing in the background.  
  
Amanda Serena started chasing the kids around the shrine, threatening to   
strangle them if they sang anymore.  
  
Washuu forced herself to calm down. "You really should have bought a set   
for Serena, Kelly-san!" She pointed to the remaining collars and leashes.  
  
"Believe me..", I sighed, "I was tempted."  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi had since moved up along-side Rei, and swiftly and   
silently slipped the collar on the Hot-head.  
  
Rei doesn't realize it until she felt a sudden *jerk* on the leash!  
  
"HEY!!!!" Rei screeched. "NANI-YO?!?!"  
  
"BAD DOG!! NO BISCUIT!!" Usagi snapped out!  
  
Rei just eeped, and suddenly crouched down on all fours.  
  
"Heal, girl!" Usagi commanded.  
  
Strik three!! Hino Rei was headed for the showers.. on a leash!  
  
"I was PRAYING this would happen one day within my lifetime!" Luna purred.  
  
Meanwhile, we were hearing some "Ooooooooooooooh'"s and "Aaaaaaaaaaaah"s   
coming from Minako, who was busy admiring her collar!  
  
"It is very pretty! Arigatou, Kelly-kun! Domo arigatou, Serena-chan! But.."   
She held out the leash, "What is this for?"  
  
All the Senshi within listening-range sweat-dropped, except for Haruka and   
Michiru, who were dying from laughter! As was my Imouto!  
  
'DAMN!' I said to myself, 'If anyone would have gotten this, I was sure it  
would have been Ms. Echhi Senshi-no-Aino, here!'  
  
Artemus just hung his head and sighed. "You did not need to buy that for   
Mina-chan, Graham-Sama."  
  
"Well, I thought about buying a hanging-basket...", I smirked in response,  
"but they didn't have one big enough!"  
  
By now, Usagi has leading Minako off to settle down next to her, creating   
a perfect opportunity for Serena and I to start chanting:  
  
"They're coming to take me away, Haha! They're coming to take me away,   
hoho! Heehee, Haha..."  
  
"..To the funny-farm! Where life is fine!" Minako started singing and   
clapping and stomping her feet in time. "And I love those nice young men   
in their fine white suites, and they're coming to take me away!!"  
  
Yes they are, Minako.  
  
"That my FAVORITE song!" Minako chirped up. "Hai! Hai!"  
  
The other Senshi started backing away cautiously.  
  
"We're not related to the Venusians by blood, are we, Washuu-haha?"  
Ryoko whispered nervously.   
  
"I do not think so. Iie." Washuu said as she was filming this for   
posterity.  
  
"I.. am not so certain about that, Ryoko!" Ayeka mumbled, a look of   
appehension in her eyes.   
  
Meanwhile, my eyes strayed over to Makoto. She was kinda staring at the   
green collar and leash as if it were a snake.  
  
"It won't bite you, Makoto-san!" Usagi tried to reassure her.  
  
Her immdiate-response was to jump.. actually *launch* herself..   
about ten feet *backwards*!!!  
  
Usagi picked up the collar and leash, and started walking towards Makoto..  
  
Makoto ran..  
  
and the chase was on !!!  
  
"Mako-CHAN!!" Usagi cried out, "I WOULD never HURT you!"  
  
"Then why are you CHASING ME With that thing???" Makoto demanded.  
  
Usagi just stopped, and looked down at the collar and leash.  
  
"Well.. I just.. thought.. you could use it? At least try it on? Demo..   
for frightening you..."  
  
DAMN!!!! But, my itoko is getting confident! Maybe some leashes were   
what she needed all along!  
  
Makoto inspected the collar again.  
  
"If I take it.. can I.. you know..?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "I Will not take you away from your Senpai-hunt!"  
  
At this, Mako breathed a HUGE sigh of relief.. then, turned as red as a   
*beet* when she realized WHAT Usagi had just said- as the other Senshi were  
laughing- and WHY She said it!  
  
  
So, with an "eep!", Makoto slowly knelt down and bowed her head, and   
Usagi managed to put the collar on her and the leash on the collar.  
  
"Usagi-Hime?" Makoto asked meekly, "Can our itoko still.. er.. touch me?"  
  
It was my turn to turn red!  
  
"Hai?" Usagi asked slowly "Naze?"  
  
"Well.." Makoto-chan *tried* to speak up. "I like his caresses. They make   
me feel nice."  
  
As I turn to try to hide my blush, I see Haruka smiling and nodding her   
head in aggreement.  
  
Usagi sighed and smiled. "Kelly-Sama can touch.. I *think*!"  
  
I turn back around at a noise. Amanda Serena is rolling around on the   
floor, laughing yourself silly!  
  
I can only sigh and shake my head:  
  
"What in the HELL have I created?"  
  
Then, just as Usagi got Makoto settled down, we turned to Ami, who was   
closely examining the collar and leash:  
  
"Very good material and workmnship! Strong, but flexible..not too stretchy..   
I like it! Just what Usagi needs!"  
  
The Shrine suddenly went quiet, as every eye turned toward Ami!  
  
"Hai?" Ami then added, "Well.. Usagi DOES need to excersize more CONTROL!"  
  
We only grin and shake our heads. I am trying hard to not burst out   
laughing right then..  
  
Mizuno Ami-chan has struck again!  
  
"Niisan?" Serena asked. "Do you think she actually knows what she just   
said?"  
  
"Not entirely. No." I reply. "What genius does?"  
  
Washuu then started to chuckle from behind the camera:  
  
"HEY.. I resemble that remark!"  
  
Ami then turned to Mamoru. "Usagi-chan especially needs to control HIM!!!!"  
  
  
Serena and I, Washuu, Ayeka and Ryoko, and the Outersenshi answer  
in a low chorus, "Truer words were never spoken."  
  
As if to answer Ami-chan, Chibiusa was looking through the box. "Hahai?",   
she spoke. "There seems to be another leash and collar in here!"  
  
"You are right, Chibiusa!" Usagi gasped. "And they are BLACK!!!!"  
  
That bit of news goes through the Senshi rather quickly, and they all   
started looking at Mamoru!  
  
THE Thing-in-the-Cape got all puffed-up.  
  
"Hey, Niisan!" SERENA squealed. "It's.. the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Guy!"  
  
Damned, if it ain't!  
  
House-Masaki then started singing the Ghostbusters' theme!  
  
At this point, the Thing-in-the-Cape is mad. Prince-Baka got his feelings   
hurt. His MAN-HOOD's been questioned!  
  
Tough.  
  
"I AM not wearing a collar!" Mamo-turkey starts going ballistic. "I will   
NEVER wear a collar! I do not NEED a leash!!!!"  
  
I chuckled. Bakayarou just gave me the opening-line I needed! Very   
considerate of him. Stupid.. but considerate!  
  
I look straight at Mamoru..  
  
"Yogurt-Boy?" I growled. "You've needed a leash since day-one!"  
  
Obviously, Usagi thought so, too:  
  
"Hold him DOWN, minna!"  
  
The next thing I saw was four Innersenshi chasing one bakayarou all around  
the main hill of the Shrine! DAMN! but, this was worth coming to Tokyo to see!  
  
Soon, with the whole gang of us watching, the Innersenshi had Mamoru pinned  
to the ground! Usagi then walked up to Mamp-turkey, leash and collar firmly in   
hand!  
  
"Mamo-chan!" My Itoko began. "I do not know what to do with you! I love you,  
but your brain has been washed so often the color is starting to fade! You,  
honestly, NEED this collar and leash! But.. if you TRULY do not wish to wear  
it, I will not force it on you! For now, you are free-man!"  
  
The Inersenshi looked up in shock!  
  
Clan Hakubi, or House Masaki, was smiling knowingly. By now, we had been   
around Usagi enough to BEGIN to piece her together.  
  
The Outersenshi were laughing so hard.. something would have burst!  
  
"Arigatou, Usagi-chan!", Mamoru bowed, "For freeing me!"  
  
"For now, Mamo-kun!" Usagi corrected the Prince. "For now."  
  
"HeeheeheeHAHHHH!!" The tower of Michiru was losing all of her famed decorum,  
and was leaning quite heavily on Haruka! Haruka, for her part, was looking a   
*bit* stressed.   
  
Haruka seemed to mouth-out, 'Help me, please! I do not know this women!'  
  
This was getting MUCH too easy!  
  
"I am glad you find this amusing, Kaioh-Sama!" I smiled as I handed a package   
to Haruka. "Because that means you may get a chuckle out of this. I know I   
will!"  
  
Haruka tentively opened the package, hesitating whenever someone - Setsuna   
or Hotaru - hissed out or said "snake"!  
  
"Nothing in that box will bite you, Ten'ou-san!" I growled out.   
  
"What about outside the box?" Serena asked.  
  
"THAT's... another story!" I grinned.  
  
"Go on!" Michiru teased her partner. "Open it! What can it hurt? What can   
it hurt?"  
  
"What if it's a collar and leash?" Haruka asked worriedly.  
  
"No need for worries, Haruka-chan!" Michiru hugged Haruka. "I know it will   
fit you perfectly!"  
  
Awfully presumptuous of her, wouldn't you think ?  
  
Well, through Michiru's persistent-goading, Haruka FINALLY opened the box.  
And, it took all of my will-power to not warn Michiru of an old saying.. "be   
careful what you wish for!"  
  
But, it was worth it.  
  
As Haruka pulled out the collar and least, I could have sworn I was hearing   
Venus again when Michiru spoke!  
  
"OH! They are BEAUTIFUL!! But.. why is the collar green, and the leash   
yellow?"  
  
I thought I saw an impish smile come across Haruka's face, as- I'm sure-   
she was able to put two plus two together faster than her partner! But, what   
truly made the moment was witnessing Michiru's reaction as what was going on   
finally dawned on her!  
  
"Iyaa!! Iiede! Iiede! Iiede! I am NOT the slave-girl type! I am too BOLD! I   
am too CALCULATING! I am.."  
  
**SNAP!!**  
  
The sound of a leash being snapped gainst itself quickly brought Michiru   
out of her hissy-fit! And, she had the most-stunning "caught-in-the-headlights"   
look I'd ever seen as she turned slowly to Haruka!  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Heal, girl!" Haruka commanded.  
  
"But..?" Michiru started to protest.  
  
"I said, 'Heal'!" Haruka growled out manacingly.  
  
Michiru just knelt beside Haruka and quieted down.  
  
"Shimatte!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Setsuna-mama and me have PRAYED for Michiru  
to shut up for a year, Graham Kelly-Sama! Domo Arigatou!!" She jumped down   
and started Kow-towing to me!  
  
"Muyo arigatou..", I Said as I blushed. Then I turned to Haruka. "She's gonna  
need ALOT of re-training, Ten'ou-san! She has MANY bad-habits to break! I HOPE  
you are up to the challange?"  
  
About that time, more giggles and snickers broke out. I could tell who it   
was. And, to tell the truth, any other time i probably would have joined in!   
But not now. My Itoko-tachi were getting on my bad-side.. and I don't even like  
ADMITTING I have a bad-side.  
  
Actually, I had to chuckle.. Ayeka was being *surprisingly* quiet in her   
laughter.  
  
I walked on up to the Princess and Pirate as straight and dignified as I  
could be. "Ryoko-san.. Ayeka-hime.. I have something for you.. somthing I feel  
you two have needed for a *long* time." 


	11. Written in Blood, Chapter 11

Written in Blood  
  
A Tenchi Muyo- Sailormoon crossover. By Kellybug and Sailor Moonbrat (Partners-in-Crime).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the anime used or mentioned in this story are mine:   
  
Tenchi Muyo is the property of its creator Kajishima Masaki, and its   
distributor, Pioneer.   
  
Sailormoon is the property of its creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and its various   
distributors.   
  
Card Captor Sakura is the property of its creators at CLAMP.  
  
Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.. at least, the game is. Who lays claim to  
the videos, I'm not sure! But, it's not me.  
  
The Dragonball-series, also, does not belong to me.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
NOTE: I never planned for this story to see thew light of the web.. but, my co-writer,   
MoonTwit, decided to use this idea as a part of a story-idea of her's that I'm helping her write. So... up on ff.net it goes!   
  
Any references to actual-people or groups living or (mostly) dead are intentional. I   
am mixing this story up with my family-history :)  
  
Flames are MORE than welcome (This house could use the heat!).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
SPECIAL NOTE: The song in this chapter is "Streets of Bakersfield", by Buck Owens.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 11:  
  
  
I walked on up to the Princess and Pirate as straight and dignified as I  
could be. "Ryoko-san.. Ayeka-hime.. I have something for you.. somthing I feel  
you two have needed for a *long* time."  
  
If Ayeka and Ryoko had grown any paler they would have lost all color.  
And, the looks of shock and dread om their faces were.. priceless!  
  
I reached in back of myself and felt another box in my fingertips.  
  
"Which one of you.. ladies.. would care to open this *box*?"  
  
The looks they were giving each other, you'd think I was demanding that one  
of them swallow a cyanide-capsule. I don't know.. maybe they would have   
preferred the cyanide?  
  
After a torturous three minutes (and I looked at my watch to make sure..  
and put a fire under their cold-feet), two beautiful green and purple collars  
and black leashes were extracted.  
  
"These.. collars.. are for..?" Ayeka stammered.  
  
"Yeaaaahhhh.." I drawled.  
  
"We're.. to be..?" Ryoko eeped out.  
  
"Yyyyep.. afraid soooo..!"  
  
Sasami and Yuugi were gasping for air at this point from laughing so hard!  
  
Nagi, who had managed a straight-face through most of the night, was now  
doubled-over like a jack-knife!  
  
"And.. the leashes?" Ayeka squeaked out.   
  
"They're not for you two." I grinned. "You two being slaves to each other   
would never work. You'd wind up fighting over whose day is it to do what!"  
  
"Not much of a change from now!" Nobiyuki grinned.  
  
"Then.. who..?" Ayeka stuttered again.   
  
"Are.. YOU.. going to be our 'Master'?" Ryoko asked timidly.  
  
Something in me snapped "HELL, NO!!!!" I shouted. "I have ENOUGH trouble   
controlling my IMOUTO!!"  
  
Oops! Did I say.. what I THINK I just said?  
  
There was dead-silence.. then the shrine-grounds seemed to echo with the   
sound of laughter!  
  
I've been around Ami-chan too long! And it's been only one day!!  
  
Amanda Serena walked up and gave me a little squeeze and a little-bit   
longer kiss.  
  
"Gee, Niisan! You CARE!!!!"  
  
My Imouto would defend me to the death, but that never kept her from trying  
to get me in trouble, before.  
  
Amanda Serena ? When we get home.. we'r gonna have to have a *long* talk!  
  
"Iiede.. Iiede..", I sighed, "These leashes are not for me!" I walked over   
to Tenchi, with Ayeka and Ryoko silently in tow. "Masaki Tenchi-san?" I bowed   
politely. "These are my gift to you!"  
  
"Arigatou.. Graham-Sama!" Tenchi stuttered, while trying to smile through a  
sudden-attack of awkwardness "But.. I cannot take this gift!"  
  
"If you want any peace, Tenchi-itoko," Serena stated matter-of-factly,   
"you'll take it!"  
  
"Arigatou! Hai!" Tenchi bowed nervously. "I understand, Serena-san! It is   
just.. that.. I am not sure how to properly care for this gift! *Heheh*" He   
then fumbled nevously with his pigtail.  
  
"Hai. We..", Serena and I looked back at Washuu, "talked about that..   
earlier!" I Then turned back toward Tenchi.. and a *slightly*-fidgety Yosho.  
  
"Like grandfather, like grandson. Eh?" I chuckled. "We wondered how whipped   
you were back on Jurai- and who whipped you! But don't worry!" I looked back   
at Washuu and grinned. "I think the 'Drill-Sergeant' can take care of that!"  
  
"Indeed I can, Kelly-san!" Washuu called out from in back of her holographic  
computer. What has on Nurse Frankenfurter's mind?   
  
I was to learn soon enough, to my glee!  
  
A couple of minutes later, Washuu was walking through a stand of bamboo.  
  
"AHA!! Just what I am searching for!"  
  
Soon, Washuu was trailing a ten-foot long stalk of bamboo back to her   
computer!   
  
*Click*click*ckick*click*  
  
"Alright, now!" Washuu-Hibiki started typing into her computer. "Let's   
see.. rearrange the molecular-bonds in these cells.. change some of the carbon-  
based molecules... erase some of these amino acids..."  
  
*Click*click*click*click*  
  
"Then dry and age the remains a bit, and..."  
  
*Click*click*click*click*  
  
*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...*  
  
"Then give what's left a weave..."  
  
*Click*click*click*  
  
*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...*  
  
*Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...*  
  
"And... VOILA!! Am I a genius or WHAT????"  
  
I stared in amazement! It was a PERFECT piece of transmutation! Where a   
stalk of green bamboo had once laid.. was a beautiful leash-and-collar   
combination! It was a wicked piece of alchemy!!  
  
Washuu then picked up her handy-work, and walked straight toward Yosho!  
  
"Hey, YOSHO!" Washuu whistled. "I have something for you!"  
  
Yosho froze, for about three seconds, then slowly started backing up.  
  
Washuu then popped-out that leash like a WHIP!!  
  
*Thwiiiiiiiiip!!!!*  
  
*Clack!*  
  
WAY TO GO, Indiana HAKUBI!!!!  
  
Washu-hikibi soon had a very-complient Yosho collared and leashed!  
  
"Yosho?" Washuu chirped. "I've been wondering about a few things even   
before me, Kelly-kun, and Serena-chan talked! I want to know.. HOW long   
ago did Jurai turn a ROOSTER into a CAPON? And WERE they able to turn a   
CAPON into a HEN? After I find that out.. I am going to teach one old   
Rooster how to CROW and FIGHT again! Hai!"   
  
As I was cackling from all the "chicken"-references, Nobiyuki added  
his bit to this latest stew..  
  
He should've kept his mouth shut.  
  
"VERY IMPRESIVE, Washuu! BUT, shouldn't you be wearing some high-heels  
and fishnet? or at least some leather? to signify.."  
  
Me, Serena, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko started counting-down..  
  
"Five.."  
  
"Four.."  
  
"Three.."  
  
"Two.."  
  
"One.."  
  
**CRASH!!!!**  
  
A whimper was heard from a sudden pile of kitchenware.   
  
"Part of me is feeling sympathy for my son-in-law..", Yosho sighed.  
  
"Don't." Washuu smiled. "Nobiyuki-baka has to learn, someday, that not   
everyone will put up with a Hentai!"   
  
The shrine-yard seemed to ring with the squeals of Sasami and Yuugi  
as Nobiyaki just hung his head. If he could have found one without bringing   
too much attention to himself, I am sure that Nobiyuki would have buried   
himself deeply under a rock!  
  
After I composed myself again, I picked up the last gift, and walked  
over to the two Galaxy-Police officers!  
  
Kiyone was looking more-and-more troubled as I stepped closer, as if   
torn between confronting me and fleeing for her life!  
  
Mihoshi, on the other hand, looked something between confused and   
bemused! If she was confused, no doubt she was wondering how she may have   
screwed things up this time! If she were bemused, she might have been   
wondering who was getting her! Well, Mihoshi.. no one's "getting you"..  
because you haven't "screwed things up"!  
  
Your partner, on the other hand.. Ms. "Albert Ross"...  
  
I walked up to Kiyone, grinning like a fool, the last box in hand.  
  
"I have a present for you, Ms. Galaxy-Patrol! However.. if you are afraid   
to open it, I quite understand, and I'll just give it to Mihoshi to open!"  
  
THAT GOT HER!! I was hoping it would! Kiyone's pride tore past her   
cautiousness even faster than her fingers tore through the wrapping paper!!  
  
"What the *hell* is this..?" Kiyone quietly, but threateningly, growled.  
  
"Ah..", Mihoshi hesitated, "I think it's for you to put on..."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!" Kiyone shouted so loudly it probably registered on   
a Richter Scale in California. "THIS HAS TO BE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
"He didn't give it to me, Kiyone" Mihoshi quietly repremanded her partner.  
  
"HE MADE A MISTAKE!!!!" Kiyone roared. "HE HAD TO. YOU NEED THIS THING! NOT  
ME! I'M THE LEVEL-HEADED ONE! I'M THE ONE THAT DOES HER JOB! I'M THE ONE WIITH   
THE GET-UP-AND-GO! I'M THE.."  
  
"Bootlicker", Ayeka said in a low voice.  
  
"Brown-nose", Ryoko followed suit.  
  
"Overachiever", Sasami whispered, probably hating to state the obvious.  
  
"Pain-in-the-ass." Yuugi whispered, a smile on her face.  
  
Washuu smiled as sweetly as a hungry wolf. "Want us to continue, Kiyone?"  
  
DAMN! The Masaki-Maru was setting sail with all guns blazing!!  
  
"Hai hai!" Kiyone said pleadingly. "I get the message! But I HAVE to be   
the one in CONTROL!" At this point, Ms. Super-Cop was starting to whine.  
"I'M.."  
  
"Quicker on the gun than on the brain?" Ayeka smirked.  
  
"Quicker with her mouth than her brain?" Ryoko commented.  
  
"Brain-dead?" Yuugi smiled.  
  
"Do they need brains in the Galaxy Police?" Sasami pondered.  
  
"I think Jurai outlawed brains," Washuu commented, with a glance toward   
Yosho, "right after they outlawed testicles!"  
  
DAMN! It sounds like Kiyone might have a bit of Martian-blood in her!  
Royal-Martian, at that!!  
  
"HEY!!" Kiyone "snapped" out.. although it ended up sounding more like a  
whine.. "You are not being fair! Mihoshi! Make them *stop*!! Onegai??"  
  
"Well..?" Mihoshi looked at Kiyone, then at me.  
  
"PLEASE do not tell me that you are holding the leash! Graham-Sama?" Ms.  
Galaxy-Police said in a shaky tone.  
  
"LIKE I JUST TOLD RYOKO..!" I started to shout- then stopped in mid-  
sentence as I heard a couple of Senchi snickering. "Forget what I just told   
Ryoko.. although what I said to her still holds true."  
  
I love my Imouto.. I truly do.. but she is going to be the *death* of me!  
If it weren't for the fact that Mom and Dad would ask too many questions..  
I'd take Washuu's suggestion *seriously* and make sure she was wearing a   
collar before we left Japan!  
  
I still heard snickering in back of me. So I turned around:  
  
"Usagi-itoko? Would you *please* reign-in Hino-hime and Aino-hime?"  
  
I swear that I never saw Usagi's arms or hands move- but the next thing I  
knew, a pair of Senshi are Coughing and gasping for air!  
  
"It is as you requested, Kelly-san." Usagi smiled.  
  
I chuckled, then turned back to Kiyone.  
  
"As I said, I will not be taking anyone *back* with me! Much less, in a   
collar." Than I turned to Mihoshi, and presented her the leash. "Make sure   
that Kiyone is re-trained well. She has certain.. *problems* .. dealing   
with people."  
  
"NANI-YO?!?!" Kiyone started sounding like a Martian again. "YOU ARE GIVING   
ME TO **MIHOSHI**?? ARE YOU **CRAZY**???? I'M SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER *HER*!!  
SHE NEEDS LOOKING AFTER- NOT ME!! I.."  
  
"YOU probably NEEDED RE-TRAINING ever since you left the Acadamy, Kiyone!"  
I answered her. I then took the leash-handle and placed it in Mihoshi's hand.  
  
"She's your responsibility, now, Mihoshi!" I smiled sympathetically.  
  
Mihoshi slowly placed the collar around Kiyone's neck.. caressing Kiyone's  
face and neck while she was fitting the collar. Slowly, Kiyone quieted down  
to a murmur, as her tirade *somehow* lost it's hyperventilated-steam! The next  
next few syllables were hard to make out, but they all sounded like questions.  
From the look on Kiyone's face, the questions may have been desperate! Mihoshi  
just whispered to her partner, softly caressing Kiyone all the while. Soon,   
the troubled-look on Kiyone's face was gone... replaced by a soft smile?  
  
And Kiyone started to *kneal* ????  
  
DAMN!!!! I see I'm not the only one in this family with the *touch*!!!!  
  
I've been told that might solve MY problems.. but.. Amanda Serena would  
*probably* demand too much handling.  
  
Did I just think that?  
  
Gomen nisai.. too much of a Mercurial-influence.  
  
  
I chuckled and slowly turned around.. and face the garnet-eyes of my   
Plutonian-Relation.. the Gatekeeper... Right *in* my face!!!   
  
"YOU are STILL dangerous to TIME-LINE!!!!"  
  
I just smiled. "And your point is.. ?"  
  
"When can you come back to Japan?" Setsuna smiled.. a friendly-smile. "Usagi  
will miss you!"  
  
"And what about you, Meioh-Sama?"  
  
It was hard to tell.. but I think the Time-Warden.. blushed?  
  
"Picket-Duty gets lonely?" Washuu-hibiki softly chuckled from behind me.  
  
Setsuna and I turned as red as a boiled-crab!!!  
  
"Well *heheh*.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I.. guess.. I'm *not* that  
harmless.. but.. whether you are comfortable with me or not.. *heh* isn't   
important." I then looked around. "Anyone have a guitar?"  
  
Suddenly.. from somewhere.. Chibiusa found a guitar!   
  
I took it with thanks.. and started singing my thoughts to Setsuna.. and  
anyone else who felt I was a threat:  
  
********************************  
  
"I came here looking for something I couldn't find anywhere else.  
  
I don't wanna be nobody, I just wanna chance to be myself."  
  
  
  
[Chibiusa then joined me. I dunno... I must have sang this song quite a   
bit around her! Am I gonna have a reason to?]  
  
  
  
"I spent a thousand miles a-thumbin'. Yeah, I've worn blisters on my heals.  
  
Trying to find me something better here on the streets of Bakersfield."  
  
  
  
[Usagi, the Inner-Senshi, Serena, and Clan Hakubi start clapping out   
the beat.]  
  
  
  
"You don't know me, but you don't like me!   
  
You say you care, less, how I feel!  
  
But, how many of you, that sit and judge me,   
  
ever walked the streets of Bakersfield?"  
  
  
"Spent some time in San Fransisco, I spent a night there in the can.  
  
They threw this drunk man in my jail cell. I took fifteen dollars from that   
man.  
  
"Left him my watch and my old housekey - I don't like folks thinking that   
I steal -  
  
"Then I thanked him as he was sleeping, and I headed out for Bakersfield."  
  
  
  
[Washuu, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Nagi then picked up the chorus with   
me and Chibiusa:]  
  
  
  
"You say you know me but you don't like me!  
  
You say you care, less, how I feel!  
  
But, how many of you, that sit and judge me,  
  
ever walked the streets of Bakerfield?"  
  
  
  
[Then, Serena and the Inner-Senshi joined in on the last verse:]  
  
  
  
"How many of you, that sit and judge me,  
  
ever walked the streets of Bakersfield?"  
  
  
  
['Dammit, Chiba!' I thought, 'Usagi sounded a bit sad singing just now!  
If ANYTHING happens to her, Cape-Thing.. I'm coming after you!']  
  
********************************   
  
All good things must come to an end- as least temporarily. A few hours   
later, Serena and I had to head back to America. But, we promised out Itoko-  
tachi that we'd come back. That was, after we got a promise from Usagi and  
Tenchi to contact us if trouble ever came up!  
  
After all, family *should* stick together!!  
  
Washuu-hibiki gave me the software needed to access her computers.. along  
with instructions on how to run everything so that the hometown power-grid   
didn't crash!!  
  
Then, after depositing us back home and kissing us "Sayonara".  
  
"I guess I should try to contact our other family-members." Washuu smiled.  
  
"Nani?" I asked. "'Other family-members'?"  
  
"Hai!" Washuu answered with a bow. "Their names are 'Kasumi', and 'Kojiro'.  
I will have to retrieve them from the World of the Pocket-Monsters, that they   
fell into, however!"  
  
Amanda and I nearly choked to death!  
  
"P..P..Po..POKEMON???"  
  
"Hai. I have been keeping track of them since I learned of their existance!  
Kasumi has become quite the water-pokemon-trainer, and.."  
  
"Hold it!!" I put a hand in front of Washuu. "'Water pokemon'? Our itoko  
wouldn't happen to be a so-tall bean-pole with red hair would she?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Just what we need," I grumble, "anther attitude-problem!" I was trying to  
hide my smile as I groused. She's fit right into this family!  
  
"What other the other?" Amanda sighed.  
  
"Last time I heard about Kojiro, he was still wanted for Conspiracy to Steal  
Pokemon." Washuu bowed again.  
  
"'He'?" I started to giggle.  
  
"The blue-haired CROSS-DRESSER? Who loves roses?" Amanda asked- two seconds  
before hitting the ground. "HeeheeheeHAW!! HahaHA!!"   
  
"Hai!" Washuu affirmed.  
  
"What is it with our itoko and ROSES?!?!" I asked.  
  
"Will we ever meet Kasumi and Kojiro?" Amanda asked.  
  
Do we want to?  
  
"You will.. one day", Washuu said, with a mischievious gleam in her eyes.  
  
I was getting scared.  
  
Before vanishing back into her portal, Our Hibiki had a parting word:  
  
"Always remember to add your story to our family's book, you two! Keep the   
ink fresh. The pages are special. They're written in blood!"  
  
That they are, Washuu-chan! That they are. 


End file.
